


SKZ-ARG

by seawant



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality Game, Angst, Blood, Canon Compliant, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gangs, Gen, Kidnapped, SEMUANYA TERSIKSA, Trauma, Violence, aku sayang felix, felix tersiksa disini maap, hidden tease of ships, ngetag yang bener gimana caranya aargh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawant/pseuds/seawant
Summary: Untuk mengisi kebosanan Stay selama masa karantina, Stray Kids membuat permainan ARG. Permainan yang terasa seperti nyata. Dalam cerita permainan itu, Felix diculik dan member Stray Kids harus menyelamatkannya dengan memecahkan berbagai teka-teki.Namun, apa yang terjadi bila permainan itu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan?
Relationships: Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Stray Kids Besi Berani 2020





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [skzbesiberani](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/skzbesiberani) collection. 



> For skzbesiberani, ficfest stray kids indonesia 2020. Please check other amazing works in this collection!
> 
> Enjoy <3

Jemari Jeongin gemetar pada gagang pintu kamar mandi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Felix membangunkannya dengan tergesa dan menyuruhnya memasuki kamar mandi. Ia hanya mendengar suara-suara yang tidak mengenakkan dari luar. Suara memuakkan orang-orang yang sedang berdebat. Suara hantaman, pukulan, benda-benda tumpul yang membuat suara keras menguar. Suara teriakan Hyunjin dan Jisung. Jeongin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun ia yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di _dorm_ Stray Kids ini.

Ia melihat dua orang lain yang terduduk di lantai kamar mandi bersamanya. Mata Seungmin terbuka lebar, pupilnya mengecil seakan ia melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Kulitnya pucat sekali, Jeongin tidak bodoh untuk menyadari itu bukanlah gejala sakit. Tetapi, Jeongin tidak bisa melihat raut wajah Seungmin yang tersembunyi dibalik pelukan Felix. 

Felix memeluk erat Seungmin, membelai surai kecoklatannya yang sangat lembut. Menggumamkan berkali-kali kalimat menenangkan di telinga pemuda itu, seolah menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur. Felix tidak melepas pelukannya pada Seungmin sedikitpun saat pemuda dengan _freckles_ menghias wajahnya itu membalik badan. Dan saat pemuda itu benar-benar menghadapkan wajahnya pada Jeongin, barulah Jeongin menyadari. Felix menangis.

Lidahnya kelu, namun Jeongin memaksakan bilah bibirnya terbuka untuk menanyakan situasi yang terasa aneh ini. "Fe-Felix hyung, apa yang terjadi? I-Ini.. ada apa?"

Di sela tangis, Felix memberinya seulas senyum dan menuntun Jeongin dalam pelukannya pula. Mendekapnya erat seolah tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Jeongin merasakan betapa dingin tangan Felix saat jemari mungil itu menyentuh tengkuknya. Membawa kepalanya untuk bersandar di pundaknya yang sempit. "Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa Jeongin. Aku akan melindungi kalian berdua."

Jeongin dapat merasakan debaran jantung Felix yang kencang. Jeongin yakin ada sesuatu, ia tidak bisa diam saat semuanya tampak aneh seperti ini! Ia tidak bisa diam saat kedua sahabatnya terlihat ketakutan--bahkan Seungmin tidak bisa berkata-kata bagaikan orang yang syok berat. Ia tidak bisa diam saat kakak-kakaknya itu terdengar berteriak keras dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Ia tidak bisa.

Terdengar satu lagi jeritan. Jeongin sangat tahu itu. Itu jeritan Hyunjin.

Jeongin berusaha melepaskan pelukan Felix. Demi apa pun, ia harus segera menghampiri Hyunjin. Pemuda itu tidak pernah menjerit kesakitan seperti tadi. Ia harus memastikannya.

Tangan Felix menahan lengan Jeongin, itu menghentikan pergerakannya. Felix menggeleng, menatap Jeongin penuh harap agar _member_ termuda itu menurutinya. Ia memohon dengan sangat agar Jeongin tetap diam di sini. Jeongin tidak mengerti! Hyunjin sedang kesakitan sekarang!

Teriakan keras terdengar, sekarang teriakan Minho. Belum sempat Jeongin mencerna, Felix menariknya lagi dalam pelukan. Membawa masuk kepalanya dalam dekapan erat itu dan menutup telinganya. Jeongin sesak, dan ia dapat merasakan Seungmin berjengit setiap teriakan Minho menyambar. Jeongin ingin menangis saja rasanya, semua hal ini menakutinya.

Teriakan yang seperti argumen itu masih terus mengudara. Felix membisikkan kalimat penenangnya lagi pada Jeongin dan Seungmin. Seungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Felix. Sangat erat seperti ia takut Felix akan melepaskannya.

' _Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian membawa adik-adikku!_ ' Sayup-sayup, suara Minho terdengar walau telinga Jeongin tertutupi dekapan Felix. 

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa--Hiks." Itu suara Felix, kini terdengar isakan tangis.

_'Tidak! Tidak akan! AAAHH HENTIKAN!'_

"Kalian aman disini, aku akan melindungi kalian."

 _'JANGAN SAKITI HYUNJIN! TIDAK! JANGAN JISUNG!'_ Kini tidak hanya teriakan Minho yang terdengar, namun juga jeritan Hyunjin dan Jisung. Jeongin seperti mendengar warna suara yang lain, namun ia tidak bisa menebak suara siapa itu.

"Hiks--Minho hyung.. Minho hyung.." Dan kini Felix terbata-bata, tidak lagi mengucapkan kalimat penenangnya. "Hyunjin.. Jisung.. Hyunjin.. Jisung.. Jangan.." Merapalkan tiap nama itu seakan mantra. 

Jeongin takut. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa keluarganya.

 _'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH'_ Suara jeritan Minho terdengar sangat dekat. Jeongin ketakutan mendengar itu, ia berupaya menutup telinganya sendiri, menambah lapisan selain lengan Felix untuk menghalangi suara-suara itu masuk ke dalam telinganya. Teriakan itu seperti dapat melenyapkan kewarasannya. _'HENTI-- henti.. kan.. ja.. ngan..'_ Teriakan Minho tidak lagi terdengar, juga teriakan Hyunjin. Samar-samar ia mendengar tangisan Jisung.

Hilang semua teriakan. Keheningan meliputi seisi dorm, tergantikan dengan suara asing yang terdengar keji. Tubuh Jeongin menegang mendengar itu, ia menguatkan pelukannya pada Felix. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk merengkuh pundak Seungmin. Jeongin mendengar langkah kaki. Langkah-langkah yang ia tidak yakin itu berasal dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Seakan sedang mengobrak-abrik isi _dorm_ mereka.

"KELUAR KALIAN, DASAR BOCAH!" Jeongin tersentak saat tiba-tiba suara berat dan keras menusuk pendengarannya. Ia mendongakkan kepala, berusaha melepaskan diri lagi dari pelukan erat Felix. Ia harus membantu keluarganya!

"Jeongin!" Suara berat Felix meninggi dalam bisikannya. Berusaha keras memberi komando agar Jeongin tetap pada posisinya. Jeongin tertegun mendengar itu karena Felix tidak pernah sekalipun membentaknya. Ia ingin menangis, bertanya-tanya mengapa semuanya terasa aneh.

"KELUAR KALIAN! ATAU TEMAN KALIAN INI--" 

Felix melepas pelukannya pada Seungmin, pemuda dengan rambut kecoklatan itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengeratkan lengannya pada _cardigan_ hijau Felix. "Kumohon Seungmin.." Seungmin yang sedari awal memang sudah terkulai lemah, tidak mampu melawan lagi saat Felix menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Jeongin terkejut mendapati dahi Seungmin berdarah saat ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"AKU AKAN MENGHITUNG MUNDUR!"

Felix kini memegang pundak Jeongin. Jantung Jeongin berdenyut nyeri saat melihat mata serupa kacang almond di hadapannya itu. "Jeongin, dengar. Jangan keluar dari kamar mandi apapun yang terjadi. Segera kunci pintu setelah aku keluar dan jangan bukakan untuk siapa pun kecuali Chan hyung atau Changbin hyung."

"Fe-Felix hyung!" Jeongin menangis, ia merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Ia tidak tahu firasat apa dalam hatinya ini, namun itu menakutinya. Ia menolak mengikuti firasatnya, ia menolak mendengarkan firasatnya, ia menolak firasatnya yang mengatakan--

Ia akan kehilangan Felix.

Felix kembali memeluknya, mengusap punggungnya dan Jeongin merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Namun, firasat buruk itu masih merayapi hatinya. Pelukan itu harus terlepas setidak ingin apa pun Jeongin melepasnya. Air matanya mengalir kian deras membasahi kedua pipinya. 

Felix kembali mengulas senyum. Wajahnya terlihat sangat indah dengan senyum itu, menghangatkan hati Jeongin. Namun, pandangan matanya menghancurkan jiwa. Pemuda bersurai keperakan itu berbalik saat hitungan ketiga.

Tepat saat Felix menyentuh gagang pintu, Seungmin menahannya. Memegang lengan berlapis _cardigan_ hijau itu erat, tidak ingin melepaskannya. Jeongin melihat raut terkejut Felix berganti menjadi kesedihan. Felix menggigit bibirnya, ragu sejenak. Kemudian ia menghentakkan lengan lemah Seungmin, segera berdiri dan keluar dari pintu. 

"Tolong jaga Seungmin, Jeong.."

Surai keperakan, dan tubuh mungil itu hilang dari balik pintu yang ditutup. Tangan Jeongin bergetar. Meskipun begitu, ia menuruti perintah Felix untuk mengunci pintu. Ia memeluk Seungmin yang berontak histeris pada kepergian Felix. Ia sangat takut melihat raut stres Seungmin dengan mulut terbuka memanggil-manggil, namun tidak terdengar suara merdunya barang sedikitpun. Jeongin hanya mampu mendekapnya erat, menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik pundak Seungmin. Ia tidak mampu menenangkannya seperti Felix menenangkan mereka. Ia kembali menangis saat mendengar suara Felix dari balik pintu.

_"Tolonglah, tolonglah, kumohon! Jangan sakiti mereka lagi!"_

Jeongin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Ia hanya dapat mendengar tangisan Felix yang sangat memilukan, memohon pada suara asing itu agar tidak menyakiti sahabat-sahabatnya lagi. Jeongin tidak tahu apa perdebatan yang terjadi di sana.

Suara Felix semakin memudar. Suara itu menjauh darinya. Diiringi beberapa langkah kasar yang memaksa Felix mengikuti. Jeongin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Tangisan Jeongin tidak berhenti. Saat Seungmin jatuh pingsan di pelukannya. Dan saat ia menyadari, bahwa Felix tidak kunjung kembali sejak itu.


	2. 1. Mungkin Hati Tak Terbentuk Lagi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from: Peterpan - 2DSD. 
> 
> Mulai chapter satu fic ini bakal sering menyinggung tentang kekerasan dan sejenisnya, please read at your own risk. Disarankan untuk mencari tentang permainan ARG agar lebih mudah untuk dipahami. Enjoy reading!

Bang Chan berdiri menatap langit-langit dari balik jendela. Pakaiannya yang berwarna hitam legam kontras dengan cahaya yang merambat masuk. Langit-langit di atas sana terlihat sendu. Bersama kawanannya, awan-awan yang tidak menghibur dengan bersedih pula. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menatap langit sentimental, perasaannya bagai terpaut dengan cakrawala. Kota Seoul tampak mendung sore ini, ia berharap itu bukanlah pertanda buruk.

Seperti terjebak hujan misalkan, karena hari ini ia ingin pulang cepat setelah menuntaskan pembicaraan dengan para staf meliputi ide untuk projek Stray Kids selanjutnya. Ia memikirkan untuk memasak banyak makanan saat pulang nanti, tidak biasanya ia pulang cepat sehingga Chan bertekad ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan para member. Ia tertawa geli membayangkan sebetapa rusuh adik-adiknya itu nanti. Ia mencatat dalam benaknya untuk mampir ke supermarket bersama Changbin sepulang dari agensi.

"Hyung, mereka sudah memanggil kita." Changbin datang dengan dua minuman kaleng di tangannya. Mengulurkan kalengan kopi pada Chan sementara sebelah tangannya memegang ponsel. Sembari menerima kalengan itu, ide untuk mengisenginya muncul. Chan mengusak kepala Changbin yang hari ini tidak tertutupi topi atau kupluk.

"Woaa-! Hyung apa-apaan, sih?" Changbin berusaha menghindar dari serangan Chan ketika pemuda itu merasa gemas. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu kini memeluknya erat.

Chan tahu jika pada kenyataannya, Changbin menyukai bentuk kasih sayang seperti ini. Ia hanya menolak mengakuinya. Dan Chan tidak ragu untuk membanjiri adik-adiknya dengan pelukan dan ekspresi lainnya untuk memberitahukan bahwa mereka disayangi.

"Ayolah. Aku hanya gemas, Binnie. Tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu."

Changbin yang pada dasarnya kuat dan lincah, dengan cepat lolos dari serangan gemas Chan. Mata sepekat tintanya menatap horor Chan. Namun, di pandangan Chan manik gelap itu lembut seperti mata seekor kelinci.

Changbin yang menolak perlakuan hangat Chan--walau ia menyukai itu--melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu, agar tidak menjadi korban serangan kegemasan Chan lagi. Chan membuka kalengan kopinya dan menyesuaikan langkah dengan Changbin. Pemuda itu mengambil alih perhatian Chan saat ia membuka topik baru. "Hyung, kurasa akan lebih baik setelah menjelaskan tentang projek itu, kita menjelaskan tentang ARG ini juga."

"Hm? Bukannya mereka sudah menyetujuinya waktu itu?" Chan menenggak minumannya dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada mata tajam itu.

"Kurasa ada baiknya tetap melapor karena kita akan menggunakan akun-akun resmi Stray Kids." Changbin kini mengalihkan tatapan pada lorong di depannya. "Yah walaupun mereka sangat santai soal ini."

Chan tersenyum cerah, "Soalnya mereka menganggap ide kita bagus. Belum ada grup yang membuat permainan seperti ini sebelumnya." Chan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, masih cengengesan. "Sebenarnya aku sempat khawatir ide ini berisiko. Kau tahulah bagaimana media bisa dengan mudah memutar fakta dari ini."

Changbin menepuk-nepuk pundak Chan menenangkan. "Tidak mungkin. Kita sudah memasukkan videonya ke playlist 'SKZ-ARG' jadi tidak mungkin mereka membuat skandal dari itu."

Chan tersenyum kembali pada sahabatnya. Melanjutkan langkahnya dengan topik baru yang terkesan tidak akan pernah habis.

\---

"Jadi, kita sudah sepakat. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi?" Ucap salah satu staf yang memimpin pembicaraan. Suaranya menggema dalam ruang bernuansa putih itu.

Changbin di sebelah Chan segera menyauti. Membuat Chan teringat soal pembicaraan pemuda itu sebelumnya. "Aku ingin menyampaikan kalau para member sudah mulai menjalankan projek ARG yang kami usulkan waktu itu."

Staf itu tersenyum ramah. "Itu bagus. Itu projek mandiri kalian sehingga kami tidak akan ikut campur tangan. Kalian bebas menjalankannya, tetapi harus sudah selesai sebelum _comeback_ selanjutnya."

Salah satu staf berbisik pada staf di sebelahnya, tetapi Chan dapat mendengarnya dan ia dibuat terkekeh. "ARG yang dimaksud ini apa?"

Staf yang dibisiki itu terkejut. "Kau ini tidur atau bagaimana waktu merundingkan itu?!"

"Hei! Aku berhalangan hadir saat itu!"

Chan berdiri dan membungkuk hormat kepada para staf. Ia berujar dengan ramah setelahnya. "Boleh aku menjelaskan tentang ARG ini lagi? Secara singkat tentunya."

Staf yang memimpin pembicaraan itu menghela nafas. Ia mempersilahkan Chan dengan sebelah tangannya. "Ya, silahkan. Kurasa banyak dari kita yang ternyata masih belum mengerti konsep _game_ itu."

"Tidak apa, memang seperti cukup sulit dipahami jika tidak ada contoh langsung. Sebelumnya kami mengidekan ini dengan maksud agar Stay tidak merasa bosan selama masa karantina. " Chan berujar dengan tenang. Senyumnya lebar menampilkan deretan gigi rapinya. "Pertama-tama, aku ingin menjelaskan kalau ARG adalah singkatan dari ' _Alternate Reality Game_.'" Chan merasa penjelasan ini krusial karena saat menjelaskannya pada para _member_ , Hyunjin salah mengartikannya dengan 'Argentina' dan Minho yang justru mengartikannya dengan 'Anggaran Responsif Gender.'

Beberapa staf mulai mencari sebutan itu melalui ponsel atau laptop mereka. Membacanya sekilas sembari mendengarkan penjelasan Chan. " _Alternate Reality Game_ ini adalah permainan interaktif yang menggunakan berbagai media sebagai platformnya. Karena bertujuan agar terasa nyata. Cakupan pemainnya luas asalkan mereka menggunakan media yang sama seperti _game_ itu."

Changbin menepuk pinggang Chan pelan. Memberikan kode jika ia menjelaskan terlalu cepat. "Ini bukan rap, Hyung. Jelaskan pelan-pelan saja."

Chan mengangguki ucapan sahabatnya itu. Ia melanjutkan dengan lebih pelan. "Bentuk permainannya seperti narasi cerita yang ditulis dalam bentuk teks atau video singkat yang menceritakan kisah dari _game_ itu. Jalan cerita permainan ini sangat ditentukan oleh pilihan para pemain. Maka dari itu ARG adalah permainan interaktif."

"Kalau yang kalian buat seperti apa?" Tanya salah satu staf.

Chan segera menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Agar terasa nyata, kami menggunakan akun resmi Twitter dan Youtube Stray Kids. Kami sudah mengirim satu rekaman yang menceritakan _intro_ dari kisah ARG kami ke youtube, kemudian kami akan mengajak Stay berinteraksi lewat akun twitter dengan memberikan sejumlah opsi melalui _polling_ soal tindakan yang harus kami lakukan selanjutnya." Chan tersenyum saat mengingat antusiasme Stay di media sosial sesaat sesudah mereka memulai permainan itu. "Aku senang kami menjadi lebih akrab dengan Stay di seluruh negara. Karena kami menggunakan bahasa Korea dan Inggris di _tweet_ nya."

"Oh itu bagus!" Puji staf yang memimpin tadi. Kini ia sudah kembali duduk untuk ikut mendengarkan penjelasan Chan. Chan tersenyum lebar padanya menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih.

"Cerita ARG kalian seperti apa?" Tanya staf lainnya. Kini, Changbin menyuruh Chan bergantian dengannya. Berpikir Chan pasti lelah kalau harus menjelaskan semuanya.

Changbin berdiri di sebelah Chan. Ia meminta izin untuk menggunakan proyektor agar bisa lebih mudah dimengerti. Para staf tanpa pikir panjang langsung mempersilahkannya.

Ketimbang meminta para staf untuk mencarinya sendiri, Changbin membuka Youtube Stray Kids melalui laptopnya. Menekan video yang paling baru di sana. Tidak lama, video itu dimulai.

Video itu menampilkan sebuah rekaman amatir. Menunjukkan _dorm_ Stray Kids yang terlihat lebih rapi dari biasanya, dengan para member yang sedang bersenda gurau di ruang tengah sembari menonton televisi. Tiba-tiba seorang penyusup berpakaian serba hitam dengan topeng memasuki _dorm_ mereka, dan semua staf tidak perlu menerka untuk mengetahui jika peran penyusup itu dimainkan oleh manajer mereka. Beberapa dari staf tertawa kecil melihat usaha anak-anak itu. 

"Setelah berdiskusi, kami mengambil genre _thriller_ untuk ceritanya. Karena kami pikir itu akan lebih seru dan menegangkan saat memainkannya." Sekarang Chan yang menepuk pinggang Changbin mengingatkan jika ia tidak perlu bertele-tele dalam menjelaskan. Changbin berdeham dan melanjutkan penjelasannya tentang cerita yang mereka buat untuk ARG ini.

Video itu selanjutnya memutar adegan dimana manajer mereka berpura-pura menyerang. Mereka berusaha membalas, namun pada akhirnya manajer merekalah yang menang di pertikaian yang sangat kentara. Lalu manajer mereka, atau penyusup itu, membawa Felix bersamanya. Beberapa staf melebarkan mata melihat itu.

"Kisahnya tentang dorm kami yang didatangi penyusup, kemudian ia menculik Felix sebagai sandera. Stay harus memecahkan berbagai teka-teki dari geng penjahat, mungkin kami akan membuat akun khusus yang ceritanya milik geng itu. Dan Stay harus memilih jawaban yang tepat melalui _polling_ agar kami dapat membawa Felix kembali." Jelas Changbin.

Staf yang tidak tahu tadi menyampaikan keraguannya. "Bukankah ini sedikit berisiko? Bagaimana jika ada yang membuat berita palsu?"

Staf yang memimpin pembicaraan tadi segera menyanggah. "Kita sudah mempertimbangkannya waktu itu, dan memutuskan untuk membuat _playlist_ 'SKZ-ARG' agar orang-orang mengetahui jika ini hanya permainan. Walaupun itu mengurangi esensi dari ARG yang mengutamakan perasaan 'nyata' dalam _game_."

Sesaat ruangan rapat itu sunyi. Diisi hanya oleh gumaman takjub para staf di sana.

"Ini ide yang bagus! Lanjutkan! Lanjutkan!"

"Memang kami tidak salah mempercayakannya pada kalian, Stray Kids!"

"Kami serahkan pengurusan projek ini pada kalian!"

Chan dan Changbin bertukar tawa dan memberikan _high-five_ satu sama lain. Merasa senang dengan agensi mereka yang sangat suportif. Juga para member yang selalu semangat memberikan yang terbaik.

\---

"Huaa! Chan hyung berat sekali! Kapan sih kita sampai _dorm_?" Keluh Changbin sedari tadi. Chan yang berjalan di depan pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang, apakah bisep kokoh Changbin itu hanya pajangan? 

"Sini, biar aku yang bawakan." Chan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih plastik belanjaan di tangan Changbin. Changbin menggeleng cepat seraya menjauhkan itu. Pasalnya, Chan juga membawa kantong plastik sama banyaknya, Changbin tidak ingin membuatnya semakin sulit. Sementara, Chan dibuat bingung dengan keinginan Changbin yang berubah-ubah.

Chan bersyukur mereka sampai dorm sebelum hujan turun. Dan sebelum hari mulai gelap. Sehingga mereka bisa dikategorikan pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Chan mengarahkan dagunya pada pintu _dorm_ mereka yang sudah di depan mata. Ia kemudian menarik Changbin untuk bergegas. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka sampai di sana dan membuka pintu untuk memasuki dorm. 

"Kami pulang!" Sapa Changbin dengan ceria. Mereka berdua melangkah ke dalam. Changbin menyalakan lampu lorong pintu masuk. "Lampunya kok tidak dinyalakan?" Chan tidak memperdulikan keanehan yang tak biasanya terjadi itu. Terus berjalan menuju ruang tengah, dan ke dapur tentunya untuk menaruh semua belanjaan berat itu. 

Chan merasa _dorm_ mereka terlalu sepi dan itu aneh. Maksudnya, tidak pernah sekalipun ia tidak mendengar keributan bahkan saat baru berada di pintu masuk. Chan berpikir kalau mereka semua sedang tidur. Tapi bukankah ini terlalu awal? Biasanya mereka tidur sangat larut, entah Jeongin yang masih belajar untuk kelas, Felix yang bermain _game_ , Hyunjin yang menonton drama, atau apalah itu. Tidak mungkin sehening ini. Bahkan, ini baru lewat jam lima sore.

Rasa cemas merayapi hatinya di setiap langkah. Langkahnya menuju ruang tengah terasa sangat panjang, padahal ia tidak merasa seperti itu biasanya. Chan berusaha menepis perasaan buruk itu. Langkahnya sangat lambat sampai-sampai Changbin sudah menyusulnya dari belakang.

Chan merasa jantungnya berhenti sesampainya ia di ruang tengah. Plastik-plastik belanjaannya lepas dari genggaman. Kekhawatirannya berubah menjadi keterkejutan. Keterkejutannya berubah menjadi ketakutan. Perasaan buruknya benar, Chan menemukan ruang tengah yang biasanya penuh kehangatan itu kini berantakan dengan darah yang berceceran.

"A.. Ada apa ini?" Chan terbata melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan. Ruang tengah yang harusnya terasa hidup bagai dalam kutukan saat ini. Suasana mencekam terasa mematikan. Pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tidak sadar rahangnya jatuh tanda betapa terkejut dirinya. Menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan sebelum matanya sempat memandang. Pemandangan yang dapat mengikis kewarasannya.

Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Semua pertanyaan itu berdesakan dalam pikirannya. Ia kesulitan mengatur napas, jika saja bernapas masih merupakan prioritasnya sekarang. Degup jantungnya meletup kuat seakan-akan meloncat dari dalam dadanya.

Ia tidak pernah melihat hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan ia tidak pernah berpikir kejadian seperti ini akan menimpa orang-orang tersayangnya.

Ia melihat Hyunjin yang tangan dan kakinya terikat. Kepalanya dibenamkan pada bantal sofa, diikat kuat pada kepalanya. Chan takut Hyunjin tidak dapat bernapas. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu segera menuju kesana untuk melepaskan ikatan di kepalanya. Ketika membalik tubuh pemuda itu, ia nyaris berteriak melihat wajah Hyunjin yang menggemaskan kala tertawa kini tertoreh berbagai macam sayatan. Matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya sangat lemah.

Chan mendengar teriakan yang tidak begitu jelas, ia mencari asalnya. Di dekat jendela besar mereka, Jisung dengan mulut yang diikat kain berusaha berteriak menggapainya. Suaranya sangat serak, matanya sembab, dan wajahnya terlihat ketakutan. Kedua tangannya terikat di atas kepala, digantungkan pada peralatan olahraga di dekatnya. Kakinya yang menggunakan celana pendek, menampakkan lebam-lebam di sekujurnya. Seperti sehabis dipukuli dengan benda tumpul. Luka serupa ditemukan pula di sekujur lengannya.

Dan terakhir, Chan menemukan Minho bersimbah darah. Banyak luka lebam di wajahnya, dan di balik beberapa bagian bajunya yang robek. Bersandar di dekat pintu dapur dengan wajah pucat dan mata terpejam pula. Ia tidak diikat tali. Tangannya yang berlumuran darah menutupi perutnya.

"Hyung!" Changbin di belakang Chan, segera berlari menghampiri Minho terlebih dahulu, merasakan luka di pemuda itu fatal. Changbin mengangkat perlahan tangan Minho hingga kini darah menempel pula pada tangannya. Pemuda itu terjatuh pada lututnya saat menemukan dua luka tusukan berada di baliknya. Masih mengalir darah dari dalam luka itu. Wajah Minho pucat pasi, dengan lebam yang baru disadari terdapat di pipi dan sekujur tubuhnya juga.

Changbin menatap Chan dengan tatapan panik, takut, bingung. Chan juga tidak tahu ia harus bersikap apa. Perasaannya bercampur aduk sekarang. Ia merutuki dirinya yang tidak dapat diandalkan, yang tidak sadar jika sesuatu telah terjadi di _dorm_. Tetapi ketakutan lebih besar merayapi hatinya.

"A-aku akan menelpon ambulans." Changbin mengeluarkan ponselnya, tidak terpikirkan apa pun di kepalanya selain pertolongan medis. ia takut keadaan sahabat-sahabatnya akan semakin memburuk.

"Changbin.. tolong cari kain bersih dan tahan luka Minho dengan itu.. Aku akan menolong Jisung dan Hyunjin.." Changbin mengangguk pada ucapan Chan. Panggilan tersambung bersamaan dengan dirinya yang bergegas mencari kain bersih.

Chan membaringkan tubuh Hyunjin di atas sofa. Mengatur posisi yang membuatnya mendapat banyak oksigen. "Apa yang terjadi.." Lirih Chan yang sekarang menghampiri Jisung. Ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah Jisung yang seperti itu. Ia tidak berani pula membawanya dalam pelukan karena takut menyakiti luka lebam pemuda itu. Ia dengan hati-hati berusaha melepas ikatan kain di mulut Jisung. Itu sangat sulit dari yang ia bayangkan, sama dengan ikatan pada kaki dan pergelangan tangannya.

Setelah terbebas dari semua ikatan itu, Jisung memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang terasa nyeri. Ia menarik kedua lututnya yang gemetar. Wajahnya masih ketakutan dan tubuhnya dingin.

"J-Jisung, ada apa..? Kenapa..?" Chan memperhatikan bagaimana luka-luka itu tampak nyata. Ia merasakan panas di pelupuk matanya, bulit air mengalir dari sudut mata.

Bibir pemuda bersurai keemasan di hadapannya tampak ungu, bergetar saat berusaha untuk bicara. "Me-mereka.. Mereka membawa Felix.. Me-Mereka membawa Felix.."

Chan merasa seperti seseorang meninju telak ulu hatinya. Ia tidak siap dihadapkan dengan kenyataan baru.

Jisung berusaha meraih lengan Chan. "Chan.. Hyung.. Panggil polisi.. Para penyusup itu menerobos masuk.. Mereka menyakiti Hyunjin dan Minho Hyung--mereka membawa Felix! Mereka.. Mereka..!"

Tidak, tidak! jangan beritahu Chan! Ia tidak ingin menanyakan siapa, bagaimana, atau apa pun! Ia tidak siap dihadapkan dengan kenyataan!

Jisung kini menangis, suaranya yang serak semakin habis. Ia memegangi kedua lengan Chan, bertumpu padanya. Jisung menangis kencang dan semakin kencang. Seakan menyumpahi semua ini.

\---

Changbin menutup panggilan ketika pihak ambulans mengatakan akan segera menuju ke sini. Ia segera bergegas untuk kembali ke ruang tengah dengan beberapa kain bersih di tangannya.

Ia melewati kamar mandi dan mendengar suara isakan tangis dari sana. Ia mengenal suara itu, ia sangat mengenal suara itu! Pemuda itu memutar langkahnya menuju kamar mandi.

Changbin berusaha membuka pintunya namun tidak bisa. Pintu kamar mandi itu terkunci. Ia mengetuk kamar mandi berkali-kali. "Jeongin? Jeongin buka pintunya!"

Isak tangis itu sejenak terhenti. Muncul suara semanis madu yang memilukan. "Changbin hyung..? Kaukah itu?"

"Iya! Ini aku! Buka pintunya Jeongin!"

Suara 'klik' terdengar dari dalam pertanda kunci pintu telah dibuka. Changbin tidak membuang waktu untuk segera membukanya.

Ia dikejutkan dengan Jeongin, duduk memeluk Seungmin yang terpejam. Bulir air mata terus mengalir dari member termuda mereka itu. Sementara Seungmin sangat pucat, dengan luka yang mulai mengering di dahinya.

Belum sempat Changbin bertanya, Jeongin segera membuka suara. Suaranya tidak bergetar, namun sangat serak.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hyung. Aku tidak tahu.." Pundak adiknya itu gemetar hebat. Masih enggan melepas pelukannya pada Seungmin. Changbin ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Mengelus pundak Jeongin menenangkan, sebelah tangannya menggenggam telapak tangan Seungmin dan ia merasakan dingin yang teramat sangat.

Changbin tidak ingin berpikiran buruk, namun ia mengukur detak nadi Seungmin. Detak nadinya lemah. Changbin dengan pelan melepaskan pelukan Jeongin yang sempat berontak, seakan Seungmin satu-satunya yang pemuda itu miliki sekarang. Changbin menggendong Seungmin dengan sebelah tangannya menggandeng Jeongin yang beranjak berdiri. Ia membawa keduanya keluar dari ruangan sempit itu menuju kamar terdekat. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berada di dalam kamar mandi.

Ia menidurkan Seungmin di ranjang. Wajah itu terlihat tenang dalam tidurnya. Changbin mengambil kotak P3K di kamar itu, tetapi mengurungkan niat untuk mengobati luka di kepala Seungmin. Ia takut jika upayanya justru memperparah luka itu. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa denyut nadi Seungmin sangat lemah sementara lukanya tidak begitu fatal. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Itu membuat Changbin berharap ambulans cepat datang.

Tatapannya beralih pada Jeongin sekarang. Ia menariknya untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Tarik nafas dalam dan hembuskan perlahan."

Jeongin mengikuti perintah Changbin. Melakukannya berulang-ulang hingga nafasnya lebih teratur. Melihat nafas Jeongin sudah lebih tenang, ia mencoba bertanya pada pemuda itu.

"Jawab dengan tenang, oke? Apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Changbin lembut. Ia bahkan berusaha menahan tangisnya sendiri agar Jeongin tidak panik.

"Aku tidak tahu.. Aku ingat aku sedang tidur disini. Lalu Felix hyung membangunkanku. Aku terkejut melihat dia membantu Seungmin hyung berjalan. Di saat itu aku baru sadar Seungmin hyung terluka di kakinya." Itu membuat Changbin menatap pergelangan kaki Seungmin. Changbin terkejut menyadari ada sebuah peluru bersarang disana. Dirinya dibuat semakin ketakutan.

Jeongin kembali menangis. Changbin memusatkan perhatiannya lagi pada _member_ termuda itu. "Felix hyung.. Menyuruhku segera ke kamar mandi.. Ia membawa Seungmin hyung mengikutiku. Lalu saat kami bertiga sudah di dalam, ia menguncinya."

Changbin tidak bisa berkomentar apa pun. Ia hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Jeongin sambil terus mengelus punggungnya

"Aku tidak tahu apa pun.. Tapi kulihat Seungmin hyung syok berat dan Felix hyung memeluknya sambil menangis. Aku tidak tahu.. Ia tidak mau memberitahuku. Aku mendengar teriakan Hyunjin hyung dan Jisung hyung.. Lalu suara Minho hyung yang memarahi seseorang.. Aku takut Changbin hyung.. Minho hyung.. Tidak pernah berteriak seperti itu--"

Jeongin kembali terisak. "Suara mereka tidak terdengar lagi.. Tapi suara langkah kaki.." Tubuh Jeongin mulai gemetar mengucapkan itu. Changbin ingin menyuruhnya berhenti, namun ia butuh informasi sekarang.

Agar dapat membalas siapa pun yang melakukan ini pada keluarganya.

"Ada seseorang berteriak keras. Suaranya sangat jelek, ia mengancam akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada para _member_ jika kami tidak keluar. Dan.. Dan.. Felix hyung mengatakan padaku untuk melindungi Seungmin hyung.. Juga jangan membukakan pintu kecuali untuk Chan hyung dan kau.."

Pada akhirnya Changbin tidak tega membuat Jeongin terus melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia memeluk Jeongin berharap dapat menenangkannya. Adiknya, adik mereka yang paling bungsu itu melewati hal yang menakutkan. Ia tidak percaya hal itu terjadi pada adiknya yang tidak bersalah.

Jeongin merasa pertahanannya jatuh saat itu. Matanya yang telah membengkak, kembali mengalirkan air mata. Ia kini menangis keras. Sangat keras, ia terdengar seperti sedang meraung. Pelukan ini hanya mengingatkannya pada kepergian Felix.

Jeongin harusnya sudah tahu. Sejak pemuda bersurai keperakan itu mengatakan padanya untuk mengunci pintu, harusnya ia menyadari.

Felix tidak akan kembali. Jeongin telat menyadari jika Felix akan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk keselamatan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Tangisan Jeongin semakin tersedan, ia terus merutuki dirinya. Harusnya ia tidak telat menyadari itu, harusnya ia dapat menahan kepergian Felix, harusnya pemuda itu tetap dapat bersamanya di sini.

Namun, semua sudah terlambat. Seperti dalam cerita, Felix bagai malaikat yang jatuh pada tawaran iblis. Keputusaan yang menyiksa, mengantarkan dirinya untuk membuat perjanjian dengan iblis itu. Untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang disayanginya, ia membiarkan iblis itu mengambil jiwanya.

Dan iblis itu mengabulkannya. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan memanfaatkan keputusasaan seorang malaikat dengan sayap-sayap patah. 


	3. 2. These Bad Dreams Are More Than True, and They’ll Get You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics From: Faouzia – Bad Dreams

"A..Aku melihatnya Chan hyung. Aku melihatnya.."

Chan membawa genggaman tangannya pada Jisung. Membuat pemuda berambut keemasan itu merasakan detak jantungnya. "Jisungie.. Kau bisa rasakan detak jantungku? Nah, tarik nafas perlahan dan hembuskan seirama itu. Iya begitu, benar sekali."

Sebenarnya Chan tidak yakin jika detak jantungnya berpacu normal, mengingat sebetapa cemas dirinya saat ini. Tapi ia harus menenangkan Jisung bagaimanapun itu.

"Aku.. Sudah lebih tenang." Ujar Jisung yang pernafasannya sudah lebih netral. Suaranya sangat pelan, malah hampir tidak terdengar.

Chan memberikan sebuah senyumnya yang menenangkan. "Bisa tolong kau lanjutkan?" Ia menurunkan tangan Jisung. Walau begitu, Chan masih menggenggamnya erat.

Jisung mengangguk. "Felix saat itu sedang keluar bersama Seungmin. Kurasa mereka sedang membeli bahan makanan. Kau tahu, Felix sedang sangat ambisius memasak."

Benak Chan membayangkan sebetapa girang gurat wajah Felix saat itu. Jeongin yang duduk di sebelahnya mulai menangis lagi. Sebagai orang yang terakhir kali bersama Felix, pastilah berat melepasnya.

Fokus Chan teralihkan pada sinar rembulan yang jatuh di tangan pucatnya. Ia mengikuti segaris cahaya di sana, pandangannya sampai pada jendela di unit gawat darurat itu. Jendela itu sedikit jauh dari mereka, seorang pemuda bersurai abu-abu hampir seperti coklat--duduk diam membelakangi kaca. Chan memperhatikan pemuda itu sembari mendengarkan cerita Jisung. Chan khawatir pada pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu. Sejak kejadian di _dorm_ , manik gelapnya yang lembut seperti milik kelinci, mendadak hanya menyisakan kegelapan di sana.

"Aku sibuk menjahili Hyunjin saat itu. Tiba-tiba Minho hyung menyuruh kami diam. Ia mengatakan pada kami untuk bersembunyi. Aku pikir ia bercanda, namun Hyunjin segera menarikku untuk bersembunyi di dalam lemari." Jisung melihat tubuh Hyunjin terbaring di ranjang sebelahnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam mengingat kejadian itu lagi. "Dia.. Hyunjin memelukku. Tapi aku dapat melihat dari balik pundaknya.. Dari balik celah. Beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam membawa paksa Minho hyung ke ruang tengah. Mereka memakai masker dan topi. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya."

Hati Chan seperti diiris. Demi apa pun, ia tidak sudi seseorang memperlakukan _member_ nya dengan kasar. Ia tidak sudi orang-orang seperti itu menyentuh anggota keluarganya!

"Minho hyung berteriak dan melawan dengan brutal. Aku takut melihatnya, ia baru saja tertawa bersama kami dan tiba-tiba seperti itu. Salah satu orang yang baru datang menampar Minho hyung.. Kemudian.. Hiks--kemudian ia mendorong kepalanya ke lantai.. Memaksanya untuk memberitahukan keberadaan kami.." Chan memutar pandangannya ke belakang. Pada ranjang Minho yang sedang ditangani. Para petugas kesehatan itu mengatakan jika keadaannya gawat darurat dan harus segera dioperasi. Chan hanya dapat mengharapkan yang terbaik.

Jisung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jeongin. Matanya berair menatap manik besar bagai rubah itu. "Hyunjin teringat padamu, Jeongin. Ia memintaku mengendap menemuimu. Sementara.. Dia.. Mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Hiks.. Chan hyung, Minho hyung sangat marah pada Hyunjin waktu itu. Tapi, aku bodoh. Aku bodoh sekali, aku sangat bodoh." Jisung kembali menangis sekarang. "Aku bimbang harus menolong Hyunjin dan Minho hyung atau menyembunyikan Jeongin. Jadi aku menelepon Seungmin diam-diam. Dan aku kembali untuk melindungi Hyunjin.."

Jeongin menangis cukup keras. Hatinya sakit mendengar kejadian itu terjadi pada para kakaknya. Ia merutuki diri karena justru tertidur sementara mereka berusaha menyelamatkannya. Chan segera memeluk adik bungsu mereka. Mengatakan jika itu bukan salahnya. Pelukannya terlepas karena Jeongin memilih untuk berjalan ke sisi Hyunjin.

"Tenaga kami tidak seberapa.. Minho hyung.. Dia terus melawan.. Tapi ditahan.. Hiks.. Mereka.. menyiksa kami jika tidak mau menjawab.."

"Jisung, cukup." Chan beralih memeluk Jisung.

"Hiks.. Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku.." Jisung menangis di pundak Chan.

"Jisung.. Ini bukan salahmu.."

Binar-binar cahaya penerangan mulai bermunculan di Kota Seoul. Melawan hari yang mulai gelap. Hujan tidak jadi turun. Kawanan awan justru berhambur pergi, menampakkan hamparan bintang di langit. Matahari sudah tenggelam.

"Pasien Minho akan menjalani operasi. Mohon untuk meminggir sebentar."

Mendengar itu, Chan menoleh melewati pundaknya. Ranjang rumah sakit tempat sahabatnya terbaring itu dituntun oleh beberapa suster. Di tangan Minho terkait dua kantong infus, satu cairan berisi obat dan satu lagi berisi darah. Selang oksigen di hidungnya, tabung oksigen dituntun oleh beberapa suster pula. Tubuhnya tidak terbalut apa pun menampakkan luka tusukannya yang sudah ditangani dengan darurat. Celana panjang yang ia kenakan tadi masih bersisa sedikit bercak darah.

"Aku akan mengantar Minho. Kalian tunggu disini sampai manajer hyung kembali, ya?" Chan mengatakan itu terburu. Ia segera mengejar ranjang yang dibawa dengan cepat itu.

Ia mengikuti ke mana pun Minho dibawa. Keluar dari ruangan itu. Menuju lorong panjang dan memasuki lift. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari Minho. Chan sesekali menabrak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia membungkukkan badan berkali-kali pada pengunjung yang tampak kesal. Tetapi, pikirannya sudah tidak memikirkan suasana sekitar. Hatinya gelisah memikirkan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Maaf. Keluarganya harus menunggu di luar." Ucap salah satu perawat menghalangi Chan memasuki ruang operasi. Tatapannya pada Chan tampak iba. Perawat itu kemudian berbalik dan memasuki ruang operasi juga.

Chan hanya dapat meratapi pintu ruang operasi itu yang ditutup. Ia tidak henti-hentinya berdoa agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Itu manajernya.

"Chan, agensi sudah mendapat kabar tentang ini." Chan menghapus air matanya terburu-buru. Berbalik menghadap manajernya dengan senyum yang sudah menghias wajahnya lagi. "Pihak kepolisian sudah mendatangi _dorm_ kalian untuk penyidikan. Namun, mereka meminta perwakilan anggota Stray Kids untuk datang ke kantor polisi. Mereka butuh mendengar penuturan dari pihak korban secara langsung."

Chan mengangguk paham. Ia masih tidak menyangka kejadian ini terjadi padanya dan para _member_ nya. Ia memberikan tatapan memohon pada manajernya itu. Ia memohon agar dibiarkan singgah sebentar lagi saja bersama para adiknya. "Kita di sini sebentar lagi saja? Kumohon, aku harus menenangkan Jisung. Tolonglah, sampai Hyunjin bangun. Sampai Seungmin bangun. Sampai Minho selesai operasi. Aku--" 

"Chan, aku juga ingin berada di sini. Tapi kita harus ke kantor polisi sekarang. Pihak agensi yang akan menjaga mereka." Manajer mereka berujar dingin, namun membelai surai pirang Chan lembut. "Dan kau belum makan apa pun sedari tadi."

Chan mengikuti perkataan manajernya untuk pergi. Menyesuaikan langkah dengan manajernya itu. "Aku tidak mau makan.." Ia berbohong jika tidak lapar, perutnya berbunyi sedari tadi. Tapi ia tidak berselera makan saat mengingat darah-darah bersimbahan di _dorm_ nya. Ia juga tidak bisa makan dengan tenang jika benaknya selalu teringat pada para membernya.

"Aku sudah membeli makanan. Saat kau sudah merasa lebih tenang, jangan menunda untuk makan, ya?" Ujar manajernya lebih pelan.

"Changbin dan Jeongin..? Apa mereka sudah makan?"

"Mereka setidaknya lebih mudah dibujuk daripada kau, Chan." Ucapan manajernya itu mencairkan suasana. Sudut bibir Chan terangkat membuat seulas senyum pada manajer hyungnya itu.

Mereka melalui lorong yang mulai sepi. Menuju unit gawat darurat yang tidak begitu ramai pula. Sudut hati Chan sedikit terhibur saat melihat unit gawat darurat yang sepi. Ia senang karena berpikir itu tanda bahwa tidak banyak orang yang sakit hari ini. Itu mampu menghiburnya barang sedikit.

Mereka sampai di unit gawat darurat. Ruangan itu putih bersih menenangkan. Vas berhias bunga diletakkan di sudut ruangan, membuatnya tampak indah. Ia dapat melihat Jisung yang tertidur--itu membuat Chan lebih tenang. Sepertinya ia habis mengobrol dengan Changbin yang ikut naik ke ranjangnya. Kening Chan berkerut. Ia memberikan isyarat pada bocah itu untuk turun.

Sementara Jeongin duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Hyunjin. Sepertinya sejak cerita Jisung tadi, ia ingin berada di dekat Hyunjin. Ia juga tertidur pulas, Chan menyangka hal ini pasti sangat berat untuk Jeongin. Chan berhenti sejenak untuk memperhatikan Hyunjin yang masih belum terbangun. Ia tidak mengerti tentang kedokteran, membuatnya hanya dapat menerka kondisi Hyunjin yang buruk. Ia ingin Hyunjin baik-baik saja.

Ruangan itu putih bersih menenangkan. Namun, Chan tidak dapat tenang menemukan satu kejanggalan. "Uhh.. Mana Seungmin?" Tanya Chan pada satu-satunya orang yang terbangun di ruangan ini.

Changbin yang sedang menuruni ranjang menyauti pertanyaan Chan. "Ia sudah dipindahkan ke kamar rawat saat kau pergi. Sebentar lagi Hyunjin dan Jisung juga akan menyusul."

Chan bernafas lega. Ia mudah cemas sejak kejadian itu. Pikiran buruk menjadi mudah merayap di benaknya.

Manajer hyung menepuknya lagi, menyadarkan Chan dari lamunan. "Mau menunggu sebentar lagi sebelum pergi?"

Chan tersenyum senang karena akhirnya manajer mereka itu mengerti keinginannya. Ia mengangguk cepat atas tawaran itu. Manajer hyung tersenyum dan menghampiri Changbin. "Aku dan Chan akan pergi ke kantor polisi sesudah ini. Aku akan mengantarmu dan Jeongin terlebih dahulu ke agensi. Untuk sementara kalian harus tinggal disana."

"Aku ingin ikut." Manajer hyung tertegun menatap Changbin. Kobaran api yang membara dibalik mata sepekat tinta itu membuatnya menghela nafas. Tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan tekad Changbin sekarang.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Jeongin sendiri."

"Aku juga ingin ikut, Hyung." Sekarang, semua pandangan tertuju pada member termuda mereka. Jeongin terbangun saat mereka semua tidak menyadari. Wajahnya polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa, membuat Chan menyayangkan hal yang buruk harus menimpa pemuda itu. "Ka-Kalau boleh.. Aku ingin ikut para polisi itu untuk membawa balik Felix hyung."

Manajer hyung terkekeh mendengar ucapan polos pemuda itu. Tidak lama, beberapa suster datang untuk memindahkan ranjang Jisung dan Hyunjin. Mereka berempat mengikuti para perawat itu. Menuju ke ruang rawat eksklusif yang khusus dipesan pihak agensi untuk keempat member Stray Kids itu. Ruangannya dilengkapi dengan sebuah televisi yang tergantung di langit-langit. Sebuah sofa panjang yang empuk. Juga meja dengan keranjang berisi macam-macam camilan. Tiap sudut ruangan terdapat vas besar dengan bunganya yang menguarkan aroma harum. Chan merasa sedikit tidak aman dengan ruangan yang terlalu luas itu. Ia bersyukur ada beberapa kamera pengawas disana. Dua orang dari agensi mereka berjaga di depan pintu. Mereka terlihat seperti orang biasa, namun sebenarnya mereka adalah _bodyguard_ yang diutus pihak agensi. Mereka memasuki ruangan itu setelah membungkuk tanda hormat. 

Satu tempat dikosongkan untuk Minho. Chan dengan berat hati harus meninggalkannya saat menjalani operasi. Ia ingin kembali dan menemukan Minho sudah berada di sini sembari tertawa seperti biasanya. Di seberang ranjang Hyunjin terdapat ranjang Seungmin, dimana pemuda itu masih terpejam. Chan segera mendekati ranjangnya.

Ia melihat alat-alat yang ditempeli di dada Seungmin. Selang oksigen di hidungnya. Tangannya digantungi dua kantong infus, Chan tidak tahu obat apa saja itu. Ia melihat darah di selang infus Seungmin dan ia langsung panik.

"H-Hyung! Darah Seungmin keluar!"

"Chan, itu wajar."

Chan menghembuskan nafas lega. Tangannya memegangi dadanya, ia sangat terkejut. Chan menjadi mudah panik sekarang.

Ia menatap pergelangan kaki Seungmin yang diperban. Ia bersyukur ketika mendapat penjelasan bahwa peluru itu tidak terlalu dalam. Chan hanya mengkhawatirkan detak jantung Seungmin yang masih lemah. Ia memperhatikan gelombang naik turun pada monitor di sebelahnya. Chan berharap Seungmin terus berjuang menghadapi rasa sakitnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi."

Chan mengangguk mengikuti manajernya juga Changbin dan Jeongin. Tatapannya masih terpahat pada ruangan ini, memandang ketiga member yang bagai saudaranya dari balik pundak. 

\---

"Chan hyung!"

Chan terbangun oleh suara itu. Saat membuka mata, ia dikejutkan dengan wajah manis di hadapannya tengah tersenyum lebar pada Chan. Refleks, Chan menghentakkan kepalanya karena jarak mereka terlalu dekat.

"Hyuung!" Anak itu merengek. Ia yang awalnya berpijak di tangga kasur bertingkat itu, jatuh terduduk di lantai. Mengaduh jika dahinya sakit juga pantatnya.

"Ah, maaf, maaf Felix."

Tunggu. Felix?

Tidak, penglihatannya tidak salah. Di hadapannya benar-benar wajah Felix. Surai keperakannya, senyumnya, mata yang bagai kacang badam, itu persis seperti miliknya. Kenapa pemuda itu berada di hadapannya? Bukankah ia..

"Hyung, aku memasak makan siang hari ini!"

Chan mengulas senyum sembari mengusak rambutnya. "Ah, kau memasak, ya. Terima kasih--Eh? Kau memasak?!"

"Iya! Aku membuatnya bersama Seungmin! Ayo!" Felix menarik-narik lengan Chan tidak sabar.

"Tunggu.. Kau memasak apa?" Ujar Chan was-was. Terakhir Chan mengingat Felix dan Seungmin memasak, mereka hampir merusak dapur.

" _Spaghetti_! Hyung suka 'kan?" "..Bisa dimakan?"

Felix memberengut. "Tentu saja! Aku 'kan sudah latihan sepekan ini!"

Chan menghela nafas. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk meragukan sosok di depannya. Tingkah lakunya benar-benar sesuatu yang akan Felix lakukan. Ya, benar. Semua yang ia alami tadi ternyata hanya mimpi buruknya.

Ia dapat mendengar celotehan berisik para member dari luar ruangan. Ia tertegun melihat dirinya berada di kamar persis seperti sebelum ia pergi ke agensi.

Inilah kehidupannya yang nyata. Untunglah, itu hanya mimpi buruk. Ia tidak akan sanggup jika semua hal buruk itu benar-benar menimpa membernya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membantu Felix berdiri.

Ia melihat Felix dari atas sampai bawah. Terus membatinkan diri jika yang tadi dirasakannya hanyalah mimpi. Yang tadi hanya mimpi, namun ia dibuat sangat merindukan rambut keperakan itu, senyum itu, wajah dengan _freckles_ itu, ia sangat merindukan Felix.

Chan menarik Felix ke pelukannya. Melampiaskan rasa rindu dan takutnya akan kehilangan lagi. Ia bersyukur itu hanya mimpi, ia bersyukur tidak ada seorang pun mengambil Felix dari pelukannya.

"Aku bermimpi." Ucap Chan pelan bagai bisikan. Ia menyisir surai keperakan itu penuh sayang. "Aku pulang ke _dorm_ dan semuanya bersimbah darah. Kau dibawa pergi. Aku kehilanganmu--"

"--Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan yang lainnya juga. "

Felix hanya diam, tidak bereaksi ataupun membalas pelukan Chan. Chan mendekapnya semakin erat. "Aku akan menjagamu."

Hening sesaat. Tidak ada dari mereka yang memutus pelukan itu. Chan terlalu nyaman dengan suasana ini. Seolah mimpi tadi terasa sangat nyata. Menghantui dalam pikirannya. Mimpi yang merenggut segalanya. Tetapi, semuanya aman sekarang. Ia ingin terus memeluk tubuh mungil di hadapannya. Ia larut dalam aura menenangkan milik Felix.

"Kau akan menjagaku?"

Chan mengangguk di pundak pemuda itu. "Tentu. Tentu saja."

Felix dengan kasar melepas pelukan itu. Chan terperanjat. Ia memperhatikan gelagat Felix yang tiba-tiba berubah. Akan tetapi, tatapan mata Felix masihlah ramah, dan ia tertawa manis seperti biasa. "Kau bilang akan menjagaku, tapi kau membiarkanku dibawa oleh mereka."

Raut wajah Chan berubah tegang. Cara bicara Felix berbeda, nadanya.. terkesan meremehkan. Apa Chan salah mendengar? Felix tidak pernah berucap seperti itu sebelumnya! Chan memandang Felix tidak percaya. Kenapa ia berbicara seperti itu?!

Senyum Felix terlihat sangat jahat sekarang. Matanya menyipit seolah menghakimi Chan. Chan panik melihat Felix yang bersikap tidak biasa. "Fe-Felix? Kau kenapa?"

Felix tergelak melihat raut ketakutan Chan. Tawanya sangat keras dan melengking, tidak terdengar seperti seorang manusia. Chan menutup telinga karena tawa itu menusuk pendengarannya. Lamun, tawa itu kian membesar.

Mendadak ruangan sekitar Chan berubah warna menjadi hitam seiring tawa Felix. Chan kini dibuat kebingungan melihat perubahan di sekitarnya. Chan dikejutkan lagi dengan dua tanduk yang tumbuh dari balik surai keperakan Felix. Chan terkesiap, ia menutup mulutnya takut. "A-Apa yang terjadi padamu, Lix..?

Felix mengangkat dagu Chan, memaksa kepalanya untuk menengadah tinggi. Chan meringis kesakitan merasa lehernya seperti akan patah. Taring Felix memanjang, dan lidahnya serupa ular. Ia berbicara pada Chan dengan penuh penekanan. "Kau tidak melakukan apa pun, Hyung. Semua kata yang keluar dari mulutmu itu hanya kalimat penenang tanpa makna! Sementara kau hanya diam gemetar ketakutan, kau tidak berguna! Kau leader yang payah! Pecundang! Kau gagal--"

"Felix, hentikaan!!" Chan menutup kedua telinganya. Namun Felix menarik lengan pucat Chan, tenaganya sangat besar hingga Chan tidak mampu melawan. Atau itu hanya dirinya yang tidak mau membalas apa pun yang dilakukan oleh orang lain? Hanya dirinya yang selalu menerima segala macam perbuatan?

Wajah indah Felix menghitam. Sorot matanya tajam, warna coklat tua dari maniknya seolah memancar menyakiti pandangan. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Chan, membisikkan kembali bisanya.

"Kau gagal melindungi kami, Chan hyung."

\---

Mata Chan terbuka dengan cepat. Menampakkan iris gelapnya yang tampak lembut bagai kue cokelat. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dengan cepat. Matanya memutari pemandangan sekitar. Ia duduk di sebuah sofa. Di ruangan kecil bernuansa abu-abu, ia tidak mengenal tempat ini.

Beberapa orang berseragam polisi berlalu lalang. Ah, Bang Chan baru mengingat jika ia berada di kantor polisi. Ia mungkin terlalu lelah hingga tertidur begitu saja.

"Jadi.. ini sungguhan." Gumam Chan.

Ia menepis wajah menyeramkan Felix dari benaknya. Mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajah, sekiranya itu membantu membuatnya lupa.

_'Kau gagal melindungi kami, Chan hyung.'_

Chan menghela nafas panjang. Walaupun ia bisa menepis wajah Felix dari pikirannya, ia tidak dapat melupakan ucapannya yang terasa nyata. Chan merasa tidak berdaya. Apa ia benar-benar gagal?

"Chan hyung baik-baik saja?" Wajah Jeongin menyembul dekat dengan Chan. Chan dengan cepat mundur sebelum refleksnya membuat ia menghentakkan kepalanya dengan Jeongin. Ia harus mengingatkan para member untuk menjaga jarak dengan dirinya. Khawatir ia akan menghentakkan semua kepala anggota grupnya yang tidak mengenal batas privasi.

"Astaga, kukira kau pingsan!" Teriak Changbin dengan mulutnya yang mengunyah permen. Chan melihat toples kaca berisi permen di atas meja yang berada di depannya. Ia kagum pada Changbin yang dapat dengan cepat kembali bersikap santai di situasi begini.

"Pasti karena Hyung belum makan!" Kini Jeongin ikut berteriak. Chan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Pantas saja! Kau harus makan atau aku yang akan menyuapimu?" Changbin ikut memarahinya. Masih dengan suaranya yang keras, membuat semua pandangan tertuju pada mereka. Chan menempatkan telunjuknya di depan bibir memberi isyarat untuk diam. Malu akan tatapan-tatapan itu.

Mendadak manajer hyung datang. Ia sepertinya baru selesai menelpon orang-orang agensi, melihat ada ponsel di genggamannya. "Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?"

Kedua pemuda di sebelah Chan mengadu. Manajernya yang mendengar itu menatapnya nyalang. Sebelum dampratan itu bertambah, Chan menyergahnya. Ia sangat pusing sekarang! "Aku tidak pingsan! Tolong berhenti kalian!" Bentak Chan sembari menutup kedua telinganya.

Semuanya terdiam mendengar itu. Chan adalah sosok yang sangat sopan, ia tidak pernah membentak begitu. Itulah yang membuat semuanya tertegun. Pemuda berambut pirang itu juga menyadari kesalahannya. Ia segera menatap mereka satu persatu dengan tatapan bersalah. "Maaf-"

Changbin memotong ucapannya. "Bukan salahmu, Hyung. Aku tahu kau pasti sedang sangat stres sekarang. Kami dengar kau mengigau tadi."

Sejenak, sorot mata menyakitkan Felix melintasi benaknya lagi.

Chan merebahkan diri pada sandaran sofa. Menghela nafas entah untuk yang ke berapa kali. Memijat pangkal hidungnya, ia merasa semakin bertambah tua. Ia jarang bermimpi karena rasa lelahnya yang membuat ia tertidur pulas. Mengapa sekalinya bermimpi ia harus menerima bunga tidur yang seperti itu? Ia hanya semakin dibuat ketakutan. Ia semakin khawatir akan keadaan Felix yang tidak jelas sekarang. Ia takut mimpi itu pertanda buruk.

Lamunannya terhenti saat salah satu polisi menghampiri mereka. Manajer hyung berbincang dengannya, Chan tidak begitu mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Telinganya masih terasa sakit oleh tawa melengking Felix di mimpi. Manajer hyung menunjukkan sesuatu di ponselnya, ia juga tidak tahu apa itu. Chan mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemandangan di luar jendela.

Hari sudah sangat larut. Sudah lewat berjam-jam sejak kejadian itu. Tetapi, mereka belum menemukan Felix sama sekali. Chan tidak sekalipun luput berdoa agar Felix baik-baik saja.

Chan terus mengajak otaknya untuk berpikir hingga kepalanya terasa sakit. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa--siapapun itu--membawa Felix? Mengapa--siapa pun itu--menyakiti para membernya? Jika ini penculikan yang meminta imbalan, bisakah mereka tidak harus menyakiti membernya? Dan bisakah mereka setidaknya memberitahukan kabar Felix dan memperlakukannya dengan baik? 

"-An, Chan. Hei, Chan."

Chan mengacak surai pirangnya kebingungan. Felix berada entah di mana selarut ini. Bagaimana jika ia berada dalam bahaya? Ia harus berpikir positif, ia harus—

"Chan hyung!"

Suara Changbin yang keras mengagetkannya. Ia segera menoleh, mendapati semuanya menatap dirinya. Oh astaga, ia melamun lagi.

Changbin menarik lengan Chan untuk berdiri. "Ayo, kita ikuti pak polisi itu."

Chan mengangguk lemah. Ia berdiri dan mulai melangkah dengan gontai. Jeongin sampai harus melingkarkan lengan Chan padanya agar pemuda itu tidak terjatuh.

Mereka memasuki ruangan yang lebih tertutup. Ruangan itu hanya berisi beberapa polisi. Ruangan itu kecil, berisi beberapa kursi dan meja. Semua jendela yang ada di sana terletak sangat tinggi. Dan ruangan itu minim hiasan. Chan yakin ruangan ini memiliki suatu kegunaan yang ia tidak mengerti.

Polisi yang mengantar mereka menutup pintu. Ia menetap di dekat sana. Salah seorang di dalam ruangan yang memakai mantel coklat tua menyapa mereka.

"Selamat datang, ehmm--" Manajer hyung memperkenalkan mereka semua. Ia menjelaskan peristiwa yang dialami dengan singkat. Chan menggerak-gerakkan jarinya tidak sabar, mereka tidak bisa mengulur waktu lagi! Mereka harus mencari Felix!

"Ya, kami sudah mendapat kabar soal kasus ini dan kami meminta maaf karena kejadian itu terjadi pada kalian." Ia memberi satu tundukan hormat dan Chan merasa hatinya kembali melunak. Ia tidak seharusnya berpikir buruk tentang para polisi ini di saat yang mereka lakukan adalah melindungi warga. "Perkenalkan, saya Detektif Kang. Saya dan tim akan membantu menyelesaikan kasus ini. Dan itu tidak mungkin bisa kami lakukan tanpa kerja sama kalian. Walau menyakitkan, kami mohon kerja samanya untuk menceritakan semuanya pada kami."

Chan tersenyum atas pengertian Detektif Kang itu. Ia sendiri belum mendengar cerita soal kejadian itu secara utuh. Ia mendengar dari Changbin tentang hal yang terjadi pada Jeongin. Ia juga mendapat informasi dari cerita Jisung sehingga ia bisa menyimpulkan ini penculikan yang menuntut sesuatu.

Ketiga dari mereka terdiam. Chan yakin ini sulit untuk mereka. Chan juga merasa kesulitan untuk menceritakan ini, tetapi ia harus. "Detektif Kang, aku.. Izinkan aku menceritakannya."

Detektif berwajah ramah itu tersenyum memperhatikan tabiat Chan. Ia tidak mengikuti banyak tentang industri hiburan, namun ia yakin pemuda berambut pirang itu adalah _leader_ dari grup mereka. Ia segera mempersilahkan pemuda itu untuk berbicara.

Chan mengulas senyum singkat. Senyumnya kembali luntur saat dirinya mulai bercerita. "Aku dan Changbin sedang tidak di _dorm_ waktu itu, dan Jeongin tidak melihat kejadian itu secara jelas tapi ia mendengar banyak hal. Teman-temanku yang lain tidak sadarkan diri. Aku bersyukur Jisung tetap sadar dan menceritakan pada kami."

Chan pun menjelaskan kejadian itu. Beberapa kali ia merasa butuh berhenti sejenak, dan Changbin dengan sigap segera menggantikannya. Terkadang Jeongin menyauti untuk membagi informasi dari teriakan yang ia dengar. Detektif Kang mencatat semua hal penting dengan tekun.

Chan berandai, jika saja pertemuan tadi dibatalkan. Chan berharap, ia berada di _dorm_ bersama para membernya untuk melindungi mereka semua.

_'Kau gagal melindungi kami, Chan hyung.'_

Kalimat Felix dalam mimpi berulang-ulang memutari pikirannya.

Chan menunduk dalam. Ia memang gagal..

Chan membiarkan Changbin melanjutkan cerita. Ia ingin mengistirahatkan hatinya sejenak. Ia lelah, hatinya sangat lelah. Kewarasannya juga seakan semakin terkikis.

Ia menggenggam tangan Jeongin di sebelahnya. Berharap mendapat kekuatan dari itu. Karena ia, sebagai leader mereka, justru malah menangis dan lemah di saat seperti ini. Ia ingin menjadi kuat untuk semua membernya. Tapi untuk hal ini, ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak akan mampu menahan rasa sakit melihat anggota grupnya yang ia sayangi seperti saudara, diperlakukan sekejam itu. Ia butuh mengistirahatkan hatinya.

Tangan Jeongin bergetar dan sangat dingin. Chan mengeratkan genggamannya. Namun Jeongin justru berusaha melepaskan genggamannya, dan pandangan Chan hanya mengikuti ke mana tangan itu terangkat. Chan melihat pundak Jeongin bergetar hebat. Jeongin menatap ponselnya penuh ketakutan, memeganginya dengan kedua tangan seolah mempertahankan sesuatu.

"C-Chan hyung--" Mata Jeongin terbuka lebar ketakutan. Alisnya bertaut, bibirnya terpaut.

Ia mengulurkan ponselnya pada Chan. Menunjukkan apa pun itu yang membuatnya ketakutan.

Ketika melihat layar ponsel itu, Chan berteriak ketakutan, membuat semuanya yang berada di sana memusatkan perhatiannya pada Chan. Chan mengambil ponsel itu dari Jeongin. Ia merasa saluran pernapasannya menyempit. Sesak, napasnya sesak melihat itu.

Foto Felix yang tengah diikat pada kursi. Kulitnya yang seputih susu dipenuhi lebam dan luka yang mengering. Tungkai kakinya yang mengenakan celana di atas lutut menampakkan luka dan diikat pada kedua kaki kursi. Ia berada di ruangan gelap dan kotor. Matanya ditutupi kain hitam, juga mulutnya yang diikat kain hitam serupa dengan bagaimana mulut Jisung diikat tadi. Tangis Chan pecah melihat tubuh mungil itu begitu lemah.

Seseorang mengirim foto itu ke media sosial. Dengan tagar yang sedang trending: #StrayKidsARG


	4. 3. All The Foolish Dreams I Had Inside of Me Are Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics From: Stray Kids – Slump (Eng Ver.)
> 
> Lirik yang dijadiin judul-judul chapter itu sebenarnya lagu yang aku rekomendasiin buat didenger pas baca chapternya. Silahkan coba didengar biar lebih kena angstnya hehe

Jeongin dapat mengerti. Ia memperhatikan Chan yang terlihat sangat lelah. Ia yakin masa-masa ini sangat sulit untuknya. Ia tahu jika Chan stres menghadapi ini. Maka dari itu, Jeongin berusaha untuk menyimpan rasa takutnya sendiri.

Ada banyak kekhawatiran dalam hatinya, namun Chan pastilah memiliki lebih dari itu. _Leader_ nya itu selalu meminta semuanya untuk menceritakan kekhawatiran mereka satu sama lain. Jeongin senang akan ide itu, ia merasa mereka semua seperti sebuah keluarga. Itu membuat mereka semakin akrab satu sama lain. Dan Chan banyak membantu menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

Namun, Chan tidak pernah menceritakan kekhawatirannya.

Jeongin tahu ia sudah melewati banyak hal daripada mereka semua. Ia sudah merasakan berbagai rasa sakit. Jika ia bercerita, Jeongin yakin ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah Chan sebaik pemuda itu menyelesaikan miliknya. Walau begitu, Jeongin ingin mendengarkannya bercerita, ia akan mendengarkan keluhannya dengan baik.

Jeongin kerap merasa begini. Di kala ia tertawa terbahak bersama semuanya, ia melihat ke belakang melewati pundaknya. Chan disana ikut tertawa, akan tetapi Jeongin merasa ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka dengan Chan. Ia seakan membuat batas, batas dimana ia harus berdiri sendiri tanpa para membernya.

Jeongin tak habis pikir bagaimana Chan masih dapat menyimpan kekhawatirannya sendiri di saat seperti ini. Itu membuatnya kagum dan sedih di saat bersamaan. Ia tidak butuh Chan bergantung padanya. Jeongin hanya ingin Chan membagi masalahnya. Agar beban di pundak itu menjadi lebih ringan.

Jeongin melihat tangan Chan menggenggam telapaknya. Jeongin membiarkan tangan itu menggenggamnya. Ia menyesalkan Chan yang selalu mementingkan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

Ponsel Jeongin bergetar dalam saku celananya. Ia mengambil ponsel itu dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak Chan genggam.

Notifikasi dari Hyunjin.

Jeongin membelalakkan matanya. Apakah ia salah membaca? Tidak! Itu benar-benar dari Hyunjin!

Jeongin segera membuka pesan singkat itu. Ia sangat gembira mengetahui Hyunjin telah sadar. Ia mengendap-endap untuk menggunakan ponsel. 

_'Jeong.. Lihat tautan yang kukirim..'_

Jeongin berdecak. Bagaimana bisa saat siuman, hal pertama yang dilakukan Hyunjin padanya adalah mengirim tautan? Hyunjin memang sering mengirim tautan dari twitter, saat menemukan tingkah para Stay yang lucu, video anjing yang menggemaskan, maupun gambar makanan lezat.

Jeongin tidak menggubris itu. Ia segera mengirim pesan balasan.

_'Hyung sudah sadar? Sudah enakan?'_

_'Jangan memainkan ponsel! Istirahat dulu!'_

Ia menambahkan emoji yang menunjukkan jika ia kesal. Hyunjin memang harus beristirahat sekarang, tapi pemuda itu justru membuka media sosial. Jeongin baru saja akan menanyakan keadaan member yang lain. Sebelum sempat mengetik, Hyunjin sudah lebih dulu membalas.

_'Jeong, buka dulu tautan itu!'_

_'Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya itu sungguhan..'_

_'Aku mencoba untuk menghubungi Chan hyung tapi tidak diangkat..'_

_'Tweet itu ramai. Dan aku tidak mungkin salah membedakan jika itu benar Felix!'_

Yang Hyunjin maksud Felix? Felix mereka?

Jeongin tidak mengerti. Ia merasa perasaannya tidak enak. Apa isi tautan itu berpikir seseorang menemukan Felix? Jika pikirannya benar, ia akan sangat bersyukur. Ia berharap siapa pun yang menemukannya akan memperlakukan Felix dengan baik sampai mereka datang menjemputnya.

Jeongin akhirnya membuka tautan itu. Ia tidak akan menyangka jika tautan itu akan menunjukkan gambar yang sangat mengerikan.

Jeongin merasa seluruh tubuhnya mendingin. Namun, keringat terus bercucuran dari kepalanya. Itu.. Benar-benar Felix. Itu benar-benar Felix mereka! Jeongin sangat ingat bagaimana sosok mungil itu meninggalkannya dari balik pintu. Ia mengenakan _cardigan_ hijau tua yang sama, _cardigan_ hijau tua yang Jeongin pegang erat itu sekarang robek di beberapa sisi lengan, seakan baru disayat buas. Surai keperakannya yang mengkilau bagai kristal. _Freckles_ yang tertutupi kain hitam di matanya. Kulitnya yang seputih susu, kini berdarah-darah tidak seperti saat ia terakhir kali memeluk Jeongin.

Giginya bergetar, beberapa kali bergemeletuk menghasilkan suara yang membuat ngilu. Jantung berpacu cepat seperti akan melompat keluar dari dada. Ini jauh dari pikirannya. Felix diperlakukan dengan tidak manusiawi. Itu membuatnya ingin berteriak dan menangis. Bagaimana bisa seseorang tega melakukan hal seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa kakaknya yang sangat penyayang diperlakukan dengan kejam? Kenapa takdir sangat jahat kepada seseorang yang bagai malaikat? Felix melindungi dirinya dan Seungmin! Itukah balasan yang ia dapatkan dari kebaikannya? Jeongin ingin berteriak bahwa ini sangat tidak adil! 

Ia melihat akun yang mengirimi _tweet_ itu. Mendapati akun itu memasang warna merah darah tanpa gambar apa pun di profil fotonya. Selebihnya tidak ada keterangan lain yang dapat menjelaskan tentang akunnya. _Username_ milik akun itu hanya bertuliskan angka acak. Pada _display name_ akun itu tertulis 'Gang X'.

Jeongin memaksakan telunjuknya untuk menekan akun itu. Ia harus mencari informasi dari sana. Ia tidak boleh dilandasi rasa panik terlebih dahulu. Ia berusaha mencari sesuatu yang dapat membantah jika foto itu asli. Bisa saja itu hanya buatan seseorang untuk meramaikan permainan ARG mereka bukan? Secara, kejadian ini sangat persis dengan kisah ARG mereka, dimana penyusup memasuki _dorm_ dan menculik Felix. Namun, Hyunjin sepertinya benar. Ia pun dapat membedakan mana peniru dan mana sahabatnya yang asli.

Akun itu baru dan hanya memiliki satu unggahan. Yaitu unggahan foto Felix yang menyeramkan tadi bertagar #StrayKidsARG. Akun itu aktif terakhir kali 20 menit yang lalu.

Oh, akun itu baru saja membuat unggahan lain.

Unggahan itu hanya berisi tulisan. Jeongin takut untuk membacanya. Ia memberanikan diri, ia harus memberanikan diri. 

_Gang X tweeted: '@Stray_Kids kami sudah mendapatkan temanmu!'_

_Gang X tweeted: 'Kami akan mengirimi kalian peraturan permainan sebentar lagi. Diharapkan untuk menunggu dengan sabar!'_

Jeongin tidak sadar jika ia menahan nafasnya. Ia mengantisipasi unggahan selanjutnya. Menunggu penjelasan dari maksud tulisan yang mencurigakan itu. Bahkan, itu ditujukan langsung pada akun resmi Stray Kids. Di saat itu, sebuah notifikasi dari Hyunjin muncul kembali. 

_Hyunjin sent you a message: 'Jeongin, kau sudah melihat tweet baru dari mereka..?'_

_Hyunjin sent you a message: 'Aku takut Jeong.. Kurasa itu sungguhan..'_

Jeongin tidak ingin menerima jika itu sungguhan. Ia berusaha menyimpan ketakutannya dari Chan. Ia tidak ingin membuat pemuda di sebelahnya itu semakin dirundung kegelisahan. Tapi ia tidak mampu berdiri tangguh seperti Chan. Ia tidak mampu menjadi sekuat Chan.

Dan pada akhirnya, Jeongin tidak bisa menyimpan ketakutannya sendiri. Ia memberitahukan Chan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Sebagaimana ia ingin berdiri sejajar dengan pemuda bersurai pirang itu untuk melindungi, ia mengandalkan Chan lagi. Mungkin sejak awal, ia hanya memiliki peran sebagai adik yang harus dilindungi. Bukan peran yang ia inginkan, yaitu peran untuk membahagiakan kakak-kakaknya pula.

Jeongin ingin memejamkan matanya bersiap jika harus menyaksikan bagaimana Chan lepas kendali. Namun, saat membuka mata, yang ia temukan adalah Chan yang terdiam dengan tatapan yang mati.

"Detektif Kang." Chan memanggil detektif di hadapannya. Suaranya terdengar serak.

Pria paruh baya itu terkejut. Ia membenarkan kacamatanya yang longgar saking terkejutnya. Changbin yang penasaran, beranjak ingin melihat sesuatu di ponsel Jeongin itu. Lamun, Chan menggenggamnya, menuntunnya agar kembali duduk. Akan lebih baik, jika Changbin tidak usah melihat foto mengerikan itu. Chan tidak ingin ia takut.

Seakan tidak diberikan waktu untuk bernafas sejenak, ponsel Jeongin berdering. Detektif Kang melihat nomor si penelepon. Ternyata itu nomor tidak dikenal. Detektif yang baru saja hendak menyampaikan itu pada rekan sesama polisinya, berbalik untuk memberikannya pada Jeongin. "Akan lebih baik kita mendata panggilan yang masuk di setiap ponsel kalian. Biasanya penculikan seperti ini meminta tebusan dan menelpon keluarga korban."

Jeongin membasahi bibirnya. Ia merasa jika ini hanya sebuah penculikan biasa, para penjahat itu tidak semestinya melukai Felix. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang lebih dari aneh. "Harus.. kuangkat?" Tanya Jeongin terbata. Bibirnya masih gemetar.

Detektif Kang mengangguk. "Jika kami para polisi yang mengangkat, mereka akan mematikannya. Kemungkinan besar mereka mengenalmu, mereka hafal suaramu. Mereka mungkin sering mendengarnya di televisi."

"Aku saja yang mengangkatnya. Jangan Jeongin." Pinta Chan protektif. Dengan cepat mereka melarang Chan, meminta Jeongin yang tetap mengangkatnya. Sementara mereka sudah menyiapkan alat-alat yang Jeongin tidak tahu apa kegunaannya.

Jeongin memberanikan diri, ia harus memberanikan diri. Karena ia harus tangguh di saat seperti ini. Ia hanya mengangkat telepon bukan? Hei, itu perkara yang mudah. 

Jeongin menjawabnya dan tidak lupa menekan tanda pengeras suara. "Ha-halo?"

_"Apa kau bersama para polisi?"_ Ucap suara di seberang sana. Jeongin lantas membeku. Seisi ruangan terdiam. Detektif Kang segera mengisyaratkan Jeongin untuk berbohong. Petugas lainnya dengan sigap merekam itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak bersama siapa pun.. Ini siapa?"

_"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menjelaskan peraturan permainannya."_

Jeongin menelan ludah. Ia teringat _tweet_ di akun aneh yang ia baca sebelumnya. Tak terpikirkan lagi olehnya bagaimana penyusup itu menemukan nomornya. "Peraturan..? Apa maksudnya?"

_"Kau tidak boleh melapor ke polisi--"_

_"--Harus kuakui ide permainan kalian sangat mengesankan. Karena itu sangat menarik, aku memutuskan membuatnya menjadi nyata agar kita dapat bermain bersama."_

Mengapa? Mengapa ia mengungkit tentang projek ARG mereka? Itu membuatnya tidak mengerti, namun juga memahami bahwa si penelepon ini adalah bagian dari kelompok yang menculik Felix. Jeongin tidak tahan mendengar ucapan gila mereka. "Kau penjahat! Dimana Felix hyung?!"

Pemilik suara itu seolah menulikan pendengarannya. _"Aku akan membuat permainan ini menarik dengan memberikan kalian teka-teki. Aku akan mengunggahnya di media sosial sehingga fansmu dapat bermain juga."_

Jeongin membelalakkan matanya lagi. "Kau gila! Jangan libatkan Stay!"

_"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian membuat game ini dengan tujuan agar fans kalian tidak bosan? Itu tidak akan adil untuk mereka jika hanya kita yang bermain."_

Orang ini benar-benar gila!

_"Aku akan membiarkan Stay membantu kalian. Karena ARG mengharuskan untuk berinteraksi dengan para pemain game--"_

_"--Dan kalian harus memecahkan setiap teka-teki. Aku akan menggantung bocah itu sebagai konsekuensi jika kalian tidak berhasil memecahkannya--"_

"Hentikan! Kumohon!! Lepaskan Felix hyung, kumohon!!" Jeongin merasa tenggorokannya kering dan nafasnya tercekat. Orang di balik telepon ini jelas pelaku penculikan Felix. Jeongin hanya ingin mereka berhenti!

_"--Ingat. Jika kalian melapor ke polisi, aku akan langsung memecahkan kepala bocah ini. Jadi, jangan coba-coba untuk melawan--"_

_"--Permainan yang bertujuan agar terasa nyata. Selamat datang di #StrayKidsARG, selamat bermain."_

Panggilan itu ditutup. Jeongin menangis kembali. Ini terlalu kejam dan bertubi-tubi. Ia tidak sanggup.

Ia kembali pada suasana sekitarnya. Para polisi dengan cepat bergerak sesudah panggilan diputus. Berunding dengan satu sama lain membahas tentang ini. Sementara, manajer hyung menarik tangan Chan pelan. 

"Kita harus melaporkan ini ke agensi."

Chan terlihat tidak setuju. "Aku harus menyelamatkan Felix. Aku ingin di sini."

"Kau sangat pucat, Chan. Kau butuh istirahat. Kau juga belum makan." Manajer hyungnya menarik lengan Chan paksa. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu berpegangan pada ujung meja untuk bertahan di ruangan ini. Ia menggeleng, masih menolak dengan mengatakan jika ia harus menyelamatkan Felix.

Manajer hyung menghela napas berat. Jelas sekali jika dirinya juga tertekan karena ini. "Untuk kali ini saja. Tolong patuh, Chan. Kita akan meminta para polisi, juga Jeongin dan Changbin untuk mengabari, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Jeongin meminta manajernya untuk bersikap lebih lembut. Sementara Changbin menatap sahabatnya tidak tega. Mungkin karena sudah lelah, Chan akhirnya menurut. "..Baiklah."

Manajer hyungnya beralih menatap Changbin. "Changbin, aku mempercayakanmu. Aku akan menelpon staf lainnya untuk membantu kita disini. Sampai mereka datang, patuhilah perintah para polisi dan Detektif Kang." Tegas manajernya. 

Changbin hanya dapat mengangguk. Jeongin menyaksikan semuanya dengan cemas. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia ingin membantu, tapi apa? Bagaimana bisa ia membantu seseorang sementara dirinya selalu dilindungi? Jeongin merasa ia tidak memiliki kemampuan apa pun.

Chan yang sudah lelah, akhirnya menurut. Manajer hyungnya menuntunnya keluar. Punggung Chan menghilang dibalik pintu. 

\---

"Bodoh.. Kau itu harusnya istirahat. Apa kau tidak merasakan darah sebanyak itu mengalir dari wajahmu tadi, hah?" Omel Jisung yang terbangun. Menarik tiang infusnya, ia duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Hyunjin. Hyunjin merengut, tetapi ia tidak dapat lebih bersyukur melihat Jisung tidak mengalami luka fatal. Pemuda itu pun sudah bisa berdebat dengannya lagi menandakan dirinya yang berangsur sehat.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu.."

"Aku juga melihat tautan itu, Hyunjin. Sekarang, tidak ada yang dapat kita lakukan selain menunggu kabar. Chan hyung, Changbin hyung, dan Jeongin sedang berada di kantor polisi bersama manajer hyung." Jisung menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku yakin kita bisa melewati ini."

Hyunjin merebahkan tubuhnya perlahan. Kepalanya kembali terasa sakit. Hyunjin rasa ia akan mengikuti perintah Jisung dan Jeongin untuk istirahat.

"Jisung, kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku sudah puas tidur dari tadi." Jisung berujar singkat.

"Seungmin kenapa..? Kenapa ada alat pengukur detak jantung itu..?" Hyunjin memandangi sahabatnya yang terbujur kaku di ranjang seberangnya.

"Dokter bilang dia segera berangsur pulih. Sshh, sudah sana tidur." Jisung memelankan suaranya, khawatir membangunkan staf mereka di sofa. 

"Dimana.. Minho hyung?" Hyunjin kembali bertanya.

Raut wajah Jisung berubah sedih. Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Ia menunduk kembali dan menggaruk kepala. "Dia masih di ruang operasi. Ini sudah 2 jam lebih.. Aku harap dia baik-baik saja.."

Hyunjin segera menatap Jisung dengan manik dipenuhi kepanikan. "Kenapa? Kenapa dia dioperasi? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidur, Hyunjin. Kau tidak akan mau tahu." 

"Beritahukan padaku, Jisung. Aku berhak tahu. Aku janji tidak akan menangis." Paksa Hyunjin sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

Jisung memejamkan matanya erat. "Ia ditusuk dengan pisau! Ia ditusuk dua kali oleh bedebah itu, Hyunjin!"

Hyunjin menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Walau ia bilang air matanya sudah mengering, air mata tetap mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menangis dalam diam.

Minho memang berontak untuk melindungi mereka. Hyunjin tidak menyangka para penjahat itu akhirnya akan membungkam perlawanan Minho dengan cara sekeji itu. Dirinya memang hilang kesadaran lebih dulu dibanding Minho dan Jisung karena para penjahat itu dengan keji membenamkan wajahnya yang terluka pada bantal sofa, membuatnya kekurangan oksigen. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan jika saja ialah yang menyaksikan bagaimana Minho ditusuk. Mungkin saja kestabilan jiwanya dapat terganggu. Hyunjin menatap Jisung yang pasti ketakutan melihat hal itu terjadi di depan matanya sendiri.

Di saat itu, staf yang menjaga mereka terbangun karena bunyi ponselnya. Menyita perhatian kedua remaja itu juga. Staf itu mulanya masih mengantuk ketika mengangkatnya. Perlahan-lahan matanya terbuka lebar dan wajahnya kelihatan terkejut. Jisung dan Hyunjin hanya saling melempar pandang bingung.

Staf itu mematikan panggilannya. Wajahnya masih terlihat sangat terkejut. Hyunjin ingin menanyakan keadaan staf itu, tetapi ia mengurungkan niat saat staf itu perlahan mendekati mereka. Memberikan tatapan ragu pada kedua remaja itu. "Aku tidak yakin. Tapi kalian berhak mengetahui ini."

Hyunjin berusaha untuk mengangkat tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa semakin sakit saat ia melakukan itu. Ia mulai merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Perasaannya tidak enak mendengar kalimat itu. Ia merasa ini ada hubungannya dengan akun aneh yang ia lihat tadi.

"Manajer kalian berada di kantor polisi melaporkan ini. Singkatnya, mereka menemukan akun yang mengunggah foto Felix--"

Hyunjin memotongnya cepat. "Kumohon, jangan beritahukan itu lagi." Hyunjin memejamkan matanya erat saat staf itu hendak menunjukkannya. Tangannya menutup kedua telinga.

"Baiklah, kurasa kalian sudah tahu soal itu. Aku akan melanjutkannya." Staf itu memandang mereka iba. "Jeongin mendapat telepon dari nomor asing. Manajer kalian diberi rekamannya. Aku akan memutarnya."

Hyunjin dan Jisung mempersiapkan diri. Staf itu memutar rekamannya. 

_'Ha-halo?'_

_'Apa kau bersama para polisi?'_

_'Tidak.. Aku tidak bersama siapa pun.. Ini siapa?'_

Mereka dapat mendengar suara Jeongin yang bingung dan takut. Juga satu suara yang mereka kenal, si penjahat yang mengancam Minho untuk memberitahukan keberadaan para _member_ nya. Hyunjin mengepalkan tangannya. Mendengar suara itu membuat darahnya mendidih. Suara itu sangat mengganggu Hyunjin hingga rasanya ia ingin melenyapkannya. Suara itu juga mengancam Jeongin dan itu membuat Hyunjin semakin marah.

Suara yang ia benci itu seolah memberitahukan jika ia yang akan memimpin permainan ARG mereka. Setelah Hyunjin pikirkan ulang, kejadian ini memang persis seperti kisah ARG yang mereka tulis. Penyusup memasuki _dorm_ mereka, menyerang mereka semua, menculik Felix, dan akan memberikan sejumlah teka-teki agar Felix dapat kembali. Hyunjin merinding, apakah mereka benar-benar menirukan permainan mereka dan membuat itu menjadi nyata?

_'--Permainan yang bertujuan agar terasa nyata. Selamat datang di #StrayKidsARG, selamat bermain.'_

Setelah rekaman itu berakhir dan semua peraturan sudah jelas. Hyunjin merasa hancur.

"Aku akan kembali ke agensi untuk memberitahukan ini. Dan mungkin menjalankan rapat darurat yang agak lama. Sebelum ada pemberitahuan dari agensi jangan lakukan apa pun!"

Hyunjin masih tertunduk dengan tatapan kosong. Ia hanya dapat mendengar samar langkah terburu stafnya itu menjauh. Ia tidak berpikir semuanya akan memburuk. Maksudnya, bagaimana bisa permainan yang mereka lakukan untuk bersenang-senang dengan para Stay justru menjadi sebuah ketakutan untuknya? Mengapa orang-orang itu membuat ini menjadi kenyataan? Hyunjin tahu permainan ARG bertujuan agar kisah itu terasa nyata oleh para pemain, namun Hyunjin tidak ingin itu menjadi benar-benar nyata! Ia menyesalkan kenapa mereka sepakat menulis kisah yang berakhir nyata seperti ini.

Jika ada hal yang masih bisa ia syukuri, maka itu adalah Stay yang sepertinya tidak sadar akan situasi ini. Hyunjin melihat mereka sangat antusias akan projek ini. Dan itu akan lebih baik jika mereka tidak mengetahui jika permainan ini benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Hyunjin hanya ingin melihat mereka terhibur tanpa tahu aslinya.

_'Wah, foto itu tampak asli! Akting Felix sangat bagus!'_

_'Stray Kids dan semua kesungguhan mereka! Ini tampak keren!'_

_'Felix anakku! Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?! >:('_

_'Astaga, aku bangga menjadi bagian dari fandom ini! Idolku sangat kreatif!'_

Sudut bibir Hyunjin tertarik sedikit saat mengingat komentar para Stay di akun aneh itu. Hyunjin sangat bersyukur mereka menganggap itu tidak serius, Mereka mengira akun itu adalah buatan member untuk membuat suasana terasa lebih menegangkan. Secara, siapa yang akan menduga itu asli jika Stray Kids sendiri mengonfirmasi itu hanya permainan? Namun, jauh di lubuk hatinya, Hyunjin ingin mengatakan pada Stay jika itu bukanlah akting! Felix benar-benar kesakitan! Mereka juga tidak menyangka jika ini akan menjadi sungguhan!

Hyunjin menghapus air matanya kasar. Membuat wajahnya terasa perih karena luka-luka di wajahnya ikut terkena. Perasaannya hancur, ia merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang dari para Stay. Ia merasa telah menipu mereka, ia merasa tidak pantas untuk semua pujian itu.

"Hyunjin.. Jangan keras pada dirimu sendiri." Jisung dengan mata bulatnya yang khawatir, menahan lengan Hyunjin sebelum ia membuat luka-lukanya yang sudah diobati itu kembali terbuka. Hyunjin menurutinya. Ia menurunkan lengannya.

"H-Hyunjin.. Jisung.."

Jisung dan Hyunjin segera menoleh pada suara lembut itu. Suara itu tetap terdengar indah seperti biasanya walau ada satu kekurangan disana, suara itu terdengar ketakutan. Seungmin disana, tampak sangat kecil meringkuk dalam selimut. Memanggil mereka dengan suara lemah yang seirama detak jantungnya di alat itu. Rupanya takdir masih baik terhadap mereka, memberikan satu hal yang dapat ia syukuri lagi.

Mulut Hyunjin terbuka tanpa suara yang keluar. Jisung membantunya untuk turun dari ranjang, mengangkat selang infusnya perlahan agar tidak membelit tangan pemuda itu ketika turun.

"Seungmin!" 

Hyunjin melepaskan genggamannya pada Jisung. Berlari untuk memeluk Seungmin di dalam selimut itu. Hyunjin menangis menumpahkan rasa syukurnya. Tubuh Seungmin mulanya bergetar ketakutan karena perlakuan itu. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu seakan belum terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, tetapi ia tahu jika dirinya berada dalam dekapan yang membuatnya aman. Jisung berjalan ke sisi lain, ikut memeluk Seungmin dengan lembut. Jisung dapat merasakan detak jantung Seungmin yang masih lemah. Mengelus surainya perlahan, memberitahukan jika dirinya aman di sini.

"A-Aku bermimpi. Felix.. Tersenyum padaku. Dia bilang aku harus hidup." Seungmin membawa kedua tangannya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia menangis hingga sesenggukan. "A-Aku takut.. Aku takut sekali.. Dia berucap seperti itu lalu pergi meninggalkanku.."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi!"

Kalimat Hyunjin menggema dalam ruangan sepi itu. Penuh penekanan dan tekad yang terbakar. Ia memeluk Seungmin semakin erat. "Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku, Seungminnie. Dia akan kembali."

Seungmin terus terisak. Jisung memejamkan matanya melihat sahabatnya begitu tersiksa. Ia tidak tahu seburuk apa kondisi Seungmin saat ini. Dan mimpinya itu.. Tidak membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Itu justru bagaikan pertanda buruk yang menjatuhkannya.

"H-Hyunjin.. Itu terasa sangat nyata.. Aku--" Seungmin kesulitan berbicara dengan dekapan erat itu, juga isakannya yang tidak berhenti. Jisung melepaskan pelukannya agar pemuda itu mendapatkan ruang untuk bernapas. 

Berbeda dengan Hyunjin yang justru mendekapnya semakin erat. Seakan menyampaikan tekadnya pada jantung Seungmin yang masih melemah di setiap detaknya. "Aku tidak takut! Kita akan membawanya kembali! Takdir bodoh jika kita harus selalu bersedih! Aku akan menuliskan takdirku sendiri!"

"Hyun-Hyunjin.."

Hyunjin kini berbisik lirih. "Mimpimu bukanlah pertanda buruk, Seungminnie. Itu pemberitahuan untuk kita mencegahnya."

Hyunjin tidak pernah merasa perasaannya sesakit ini. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun. Kecuali sahabat-sahabatnya, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan apa pun. Ia tidak ingin menyerah terlebih dahulu sebelum berusaha. Ia membuat janji dalam hatinya untuk terus menyemangati semuanya.

Dan kalimatnya itu memberikan kekuatan untuk Jisung. Juga untuk Seungmin yang berhenti menangis. 

\---

_Stray Kids posted._

Berbondong-bondong penggemar di penjuru negeri mengunjungi akun _boygroup_ itu. Tidak sabar menanti foto dengan _caption_ '#Riddle 1' itu selesai memuat. Tidak sadar jika 'SKZ-ARG' adalah sungguhan.

Foto itu menampakkan gambar dua gelas yang memberikan kesan mewah. Berisi alkohol dengan dua es batu di masing-masing gelas. Dan terdapat pula beberapa paragraf singkat.

_'Aku berhasil. Aku berhasil membunuhnya dengan memberi minuman di gelas itu. Bibirnya mulai memerah. Orang-orang di sekitar memandang kematiannya sebagai kutukan, tetapi bagiku ini berkah.'_

_'Aku membencinya. Aku sangat membencinya karena menyakitiku.'_

_'Para polisi bodoh itu menangkapku sebagai salah satu tersangka. Mereka kebingungan memeriksa jasad si brengsek. Mengeluh bagaimana dari mulut korban tercium bau racun, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda racun dimana pun.'_

_'Semua luka dan sakit hatiku terbalas. Aku berhasil membunuhnya di bar ini. Aku tidak akan tertangkap.'_

Tulisan itu berakhir dengan sebuah kalimat.

_'Tegakkan keadilan.'_


	5. 4. Whispers The Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics From: Egoist - Fallen

Jeongin tersenyum lebar hingga lesung pipinya terlihat jelas. Ia mendapat telepon dari Hyunjin yang mengabarinya jika Seungmin telah sadar. Dari nada suaranya, kondisi Hyunjin sepertinya lebih cepat membaik dari yang ia duga. Ia ingin sekali berbicara dengan Seungmin, hatinya sedikit sakit mendengar Seungmin tidak ingin mengobrol. Ia masih belum bisa mengobrol tanpa gemetar, bahkan pada orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Mengingat ia yang tertembak di kaki, juga luka aneh di dahinya kala itu, Jeongin sudah menduga Seungmin mengalami sesuatu yang sangat menyeramkan. Ia harus merelakan diri tidak mendengar suara merdu itu.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat perasaannya tentram, itu karena saat di tengah obrolan terdengar seorang perawat memasuki kamar ketiga sahabatnya. Memberitahukan bahwa operasi Minho berhasil dan akan dipindahkan ke ruang ICU sampai pemuda itu sadar. Jeongin sangat bersyukur, ia bahkan dapat mendengar Hyunjin bertanya antusias pada perawat itu sampai lupa jika ia sedang menghubunginya. Untung saja, Jisung mengambil ponsel Hyunjin dan menjawabnya. Ia terdengar sangat lega, mengatakan pada Jeongin jika mereka harus mengurus hal di sana dahulu karena staf yang berjaga belum kembali dari rapat darurat. Sebelum mematikan panggilan, Jisung sempat mengatakan agar dirinya dan Changbin beristirahat.

Jeongin masih menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan bahagia. Jarum jam sudah bergerak menunjukkan angka tiga. Kantor polisi itu menjadi sepi, hanya beberapa polisi yang lembur dan bertugas malam saja yang tersisa. Jeongin sempat gugup karena mendapat pandangan kesal dari beberapa polisi yang menganggap keberadaan mereka berdua mengganggu. Jeongin tidak bermaksud begitu, namun belum ada staf satupun. Perasaannya dengan cepat kembali gelisah mengingat rapat darurat bagaimana yang sedang mereka laksanakan. Ia yakin Chan berada di sana pula selaku ketua dari Stray Kids.

Jeongin memutar langkahnya dari koridor. Ia berbalik memasuki ruangan tempat tim polisi yang menangani kasus ini berdiskusi. Ia melihat ruangan itu sudah lebih sepi dari sebelumnya. Beberapa polisi yang tersisa bekerja sangat keras. Kertas-kertas berserakan di setiap meja. Detektif Kang juga mondar-mandir menghampiri rekan sesama polisi ataupun mengunjungi atasannya. 

Pada sofa yang terdapat di ujung ruangan, pemuda bersurai abu kecokelatan duduk di sana. Mata kelamnya mengantuk, namun memaksakan diri untuk terpahat pada ponselnya. Jeongin menghampirinya. 

"Hyung.. Aku dapat tatapan tidak mengenakkan itu lagi dari polisi yang berlalu lalang." Jeongin mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Kalau kita pulang sendiri sekarang keadaan bisa lebih memburuk. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, lebih baik kita memecahkan teka-teki ini." 

Jeongin merasa kagum karena Changbin tetap dapat bersikap tenang. Beberapa kali pemuda itu menenangkannya. Walau pusat perhatiannya tertuju pada teka-teki itu, terkadang ia sempat mengusili Jeongin hanya untuk membuatnya melupakan masalah ini sejenak. Jeongin merasa terhibur dengan sikap periang Changbin yang tidak luntur di saat seperti ini. Tentu saja, Changbin juga hancur dengan situasi yang kejam ini, Jeongin menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana mata sepekat tinta itu menggelap saat dirinya usai menceritakan apa yang terjadi di _dorm_. Akan tetapi, ia lebih memilih untuk berpegangan pada harapan yang ada. Jeongin juga ingin menjadi lebih tangguh seperti pemuda itu. 

"Jeong, kau mendapat ide soal teka-teki itu?" Ujar Changbin memecah keheningan. Ia menempatkan kedua lengannya di belakang kepala sementara dirinya menatap langit-langit. Mengistirahatkan otaknya yang terus digunakan tanpa henti.

Jeongin baru hendak memberitahunya soal Minho dan Seungmin. Ucapan Changbin membuatnya teringat lagi dengan postingan yang tiba-tiba muncul di instagram resmi mereka. Postingan itu benar-benar muncul sesaat setelah panggilan dari si penjahat. Jeongin dibuat merinding menyadari seberapa serius para penjahat itu membuat mereka terjebak dalam permainan sendiri. Para polisi menduga mereka sekelompok orang yang memiliki pengetahuan tentang peretasan sehingga bisa melakukan itu.

Ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Aku benar-benar buntu."

Changbin menepuk kedua tangannya, membuat Jeongin sedikit terlonjak. "Aku juga sama. Lebih baik kita bertanya pada Detektif Kang." Mereka berdua menghampiri detektif yang terlihat sedang bingung itu.

"Pagi anak-anak." Detektif Kang segera menyapa mereka sesaat kedua remaja itu memasuki ruangan. Detektif itu memang ramah. 

"Detektif Kang bagaimana? Apa ada petunjuk? Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Changbin memborbardir detektif itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Wah, wah, tenang nak. Kau tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik jika tergesa-gesa." Jeongin segera menarik tangan Changbin untuk duduk di depan meja detektif itu. Ia merasa malu dengan tatapan kesal polisi-polisi lain yang terganggu dengan suara besar Changbin. Bagaimanapun mereka berada di tempat yang asing sementara Changbin sudah menganggap ruangan ini seperti _dorm_ mereka sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang ada kemajuan. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku menyelesaikan kasus dari sudut pandang pembunuhnya jadi kuakui aku sedikit kesulitan." Kekeh detektif ramah itu. Sedikit malu karena ia terkesan tidak profesional.

Jeongin bersedekap dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Ia sedang berpikir keras. "Kukira akan lebih mudah jika membaca kasus dari sudut pandang si pembunuh. Maksudku, kita sudah tahu ia adalah pembunuh dan dia pasti mengindikasikan caranya membunuh korban. Kita harusnya menemukan banyak petunjuk tetapi ternyata ini sulit.."

"Memang jika tidak melihat langsung tempat kejadian akan membuat penyelidikan semakin sulit. Tetapi, mereka meninggalkan petunjuk, kok."

Jeongin segera mengangkat wajahnya. "Bagaimana? Aku tidak menemukan petunjuk seperti pisau atau--"

Changbin hanya menautkan alis mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu. Detektif Kang segera melanjutkan ucapannya sebelum kalimat Jeongin semakin panjang. "Kemarin aku juga baru memikirkannya bersama polisi lainnya. Coba kita jabarkan teka-teki itu per kalimat."

_'Aku berhasil membunuhnya dengan memberi minuman di gelas itu.'_

"Dari sini, kita bisa tahu jika ada sesuatu di gelas itu."

_'Bibirnya mulai memerah.'_

"Dan ini, sangat aneh karena bibir seseorang yang mati seharusnya memucat."

Jeongin menempatkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di dagu. Keningnya berkerut menampakkan garis di tengah dahinya. "Benar juga. Mengapa tidak terpikirkan?"

Changbin menyahuti. "Kenapa bisa begitu, Detektif Kang?"

"Aku menduga jika kematian si korban karena racun. Namun, ada racun yang justru membuat warna darah semakin jelas jika terminum maka dari itu bibirnya memerah. Mungkin mereka hanya ingin menjadikan bait ini pengecoh." Detektif itu menjabarkan dengan pelan agar dapat dimengerti. Ia juga menggunakan bahasa yang mudah.

Detektif itu menuliskan sesuatu di kertasnya yang Jeongin duga berisi catatan. Barulah detektif itu melanjutkan lagi. "Aku akan melewati bagian yang tidak memiliki petunjuk. Kalimat selanjutnya _'Mengeluh bagaimana dari mulut korban tercium bau racun'_ ini memperkuat deduksi tadi. Korban dibunuh dengan racun--"

"Yang membuatku bingung adalah kata-kata selanjutnya. _'Tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda racun dimana pun.'_ Aku mengambil kesimpulan jika tidak ada reaksi racun dari minuman, gelas, ataupun jari si korban." Detektif itu menopangkan kepalanya yang menurut Jeongin pastilah terasa pening.

"Bagaimana jika racun itu ia paksakan masuk ke mulut korban?" Changbin lagi-lagi menyahut.

Detektif Kang menggeleng. "Kurasa kalimat itu tadi menegaskan kalau tidak ditemukan reaksi racun di mana pun, tanpa pengecualian. Bahkan, pada jemari si pelaku pun jika ia memaksakan racun itu masuk." Changbin kembali mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di meja untuk berpikir. Sebelum sempat detektif itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Lagipula akan sulit memasukkan racun ke mulut orang yang sadar."

Jeongin membuka ponselnya lagi. Berniat untuk mencari petunjuk yang mungkin ditinggalkan di akun penjahat itu. Dan yang ia temukan hanyalah sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin panik.

"..Mereka megunggah _post_ jika batas waktu teka-teki ini adalah jam 12 malam nanti."

Changbin mengerang mendengar itu. "Kita masih harus memecahkan ini. Apa mereka tidak bisa memberi petunjuk?" Gerutu pemuda itu kecil.

"Kami sebagai tim yang ditunjuk sudah berjanji untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini. Tidak perlu khawatir." Detektif yang ramah itu berujar untuk menenangkan mereka. Jeongin memang merasa lebih tenang karena itu, namun ia tidak tahu apakah mereka semua benar-benar akan berhasil atau tidak. Ia sangat takut karena Felix yang akan terancam jika mereka tidak berhasil.

Jarum jam terus melaju. Waktu bergulir semakin lalu. Teka-teki itu sangat sulit hingga memakan banyak waktu. Jeongin beberapa kali hampir tertidur jika ia tidak ingat keberadaan Felix yang sedang dalam bahaya. Detektif Kang sampai menawarkannya untuk beristirahat di ruangan yang biasa para polisi pakai untuk beristirahat pula. Jeongin selalu menolak tawaran itu karena yang lainnya tengah berusaha di saat yang krisis ini. Ia memaksakan diri untuk menemukan arti dari teka-teki itu. 

Tidak sadar jika hari sudah semakin berlalu sembari semuanya berpikir. Masih belum ada staf yang datang untuk memberikan kabar, bahkan hanya sekedar menelepon pun tidak. Yang dapat dirinya lakukan sekarang hanya berusaha memecahkan teka-teki karena waktu seakan curang membuat hari dengan cepat berganti petang. Kejenuhan terasa di ruangan yang mulai kembali terisi. Teka-teki yang menyulitkan dan tekanan yang diberikan karena waktu terbatas. Para polisi itu terus gencar mengidentifikasi kasus, beberapanya masih terus berusaha melacak keberadaan para penjahat, juga beberapa lagi mengerahkan tenaga lebih untuk patroli dan peyidikan.

"Ahh, ini sangat membingungkan!" Changbin berucap seraya meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia kemudian beranjak dari kursi. "Aku keluar sebentar, mencari udara."

"Tapi manajer hyung bilang jangan ke mana-mana.." Ujar Jeongin ragu.

"Aku hanya memutar. Bukannya kabur dari kantor polisi ini, kok." Belum sempat Jeongin menghentikannya, punggung Changbin sudah menghilang dari balik pintu. Ia mengurungkan niat menarik pemuda itu untuk kembali duduk.

Jeongin membungkukkan badan beberapa kali pada Detektif Kang. "Maafkan hyungku, dia memang mudah nyaman dengan suasana baru."

Detektif Kang tergelak, merasa hal itu sangat lucu. Tawa kerasnya mengganggu polisi lain. "Aku tidak merasa terganggu. Jarang ada yang bisa seleluasa itu di _kantor polisi_. Justru, menurutku kalian sangat hebat. Kalian baru saja mengalami kejadian buruk dan teman kalian disandera. Tetapi, hari ini kondisi kalian terlihat sudah lebih membaik."

Ucapan detektif itu membuat Jeongin berpikir. Ia baru menyadari jika dirinya lebih tenang hari ini. Mungkin karena ia sangat senang dua _member_ mereka yang terluka sudah sadar. Juga Minho yang berhasil melewati operasinya. Dan itu membuat Jeongin merasa masih memiliki harap untuk kecemasan lainnya. Kondisi ini setidaknya lebih baik daripada yang dipikirkannya.

Tetapi, tidak dapat dipungkiri Jeongin masih memiliki kekhawatiran, akan kondisi Minho sekarang, akan keberadaan Felix, dan Jeongin juga tidak tahu dengan kondisi psikis Chan. Sejak dia dan manajer hyung pergi menuju agensi, Jeongin tidak mendengar kabarnya lagi. Ia tahu dari Hyunjin jika agensi tengah mengadakan rapat darurat dan itu yang membuatnya berasumsi Chan tidak dapat menghubunginya. Jeongin tidak tahu apakah kakak tertuanya itu benar-benar mengistirahatkan fisik dan batinnya.

Tersadar, Jeongin kembali meminta maaf. "Maaf, aku melamun."

"Tidak apa. Sekarang ayo kita kembali menyelesaikan teka-teki ini."

Jeongin membaca berulang-ulang teka-teki yang kembali diketiknya di ponsel. Pikirannya buntu. "Sebenarnya apa yang mereka ingin kita selesaikan? Aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti maksud dari teka-teki yang seperti diari si pembunuh ini."

Detektif Kang yang semula sedang mencatat sesuatu lagi di notes kecilnya, segera mengangkat kepalanya. Jeongin bisa menghitung sebanyak apa detektif itu mencatat sesuatu setiap menitnya. Ia harus mencoba untuk menuliskan sesuatu dan bukan mengetik.

"Di akhir video, ada tulisan _'Tegakkan keadilan'_ , itu kalimat yang digunakan untuk menyuarakan ketidakadilan yang diterima si korban." Jelas detektif itu.

Jeongin menautkan alisnya lagi. "Maksudnya?"

Detektif itu menjelaskan sembari menulis. "Kau tahu, pembunuhan itu tidak adil. Banyak orang mengatakan jika si korban yang mati pasti tidak bisa membalaskan dendamnya. Maka dari itu, seringkali mereka meminta kepolisian untuk mengungkap siapa pelakunya agar dendam korban terbalaskan. Dalam teka-teki ini, si pelaku masih hanya tersangka. Kita harus mengungkapnya dengan mencari kinerja triknya sebagai bukti."

Jeongin mengangguk paham. Ia mulai paham soal apa yang harus mereka lakukan sebenarnya. Itu menjelaskan mengapa banyak petunjuk tersimpan di setiap kalimat teka-teki ini.

_'Tegakkan keadilan.'_

Jeongin masih merasa aneh dengan kalimat itu.

Mendadak pintu ruangan terbuka, menampakkan sesosok ceria yang sekilas terlihat tidak memiliki beban hidup. "Aku kembali! Astaga, aku tidak tahu jika ada kantin besar di kantor polisi ini! Yah, secara aku 'kan tidak pernah melakukan kriminal, mana mungkin ke si--"

"Changbin hyung, jangan berisik!" Sekarang Jeongin harus memperingatkannya. Suara Changbin sudah beberapa kali mengganggu sekitarnya. Yah, walau suaranya itu selalu membuat semua orang terpukau saat berada di atas panggung.

Sepertinya Changbin tidak begitu peduli. Ia menghampiri meja tempat kedua orang itu berada dan membagikan minuman dari bungkus plastik yang ia pegang. "Detektif Kang, minumlah dulu! Kau pasti sangat lelah." Jeongin menyadari jika Changbin tidak begitu menyukai polisi-polisi lainnya kecuali Detektif Kang. Sebenarnya ia sendiri juga tidak nyaman dengan polisi lain, maka dari itu ia selalu mendekat pada detektif yang ramah itu.

"Terima kasih, kau sangat perhatian. Tetapi, aku justru akan terjaga semalaman jika kau memberikanku kopi pekat begini, Changbin." Ekspresi detektif itu terlihat komikal. Seperti ada air di mukanya.

"Kupikir bapak-bapak suka kopi."

"Changbin hyung! Kau justru membeli minuman dengan es di hari sedingin ini?!" Jeongin sekarang berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat. Ia seakan menggantikan posisi Chan mengomeli member yang tidak menurut.

Changbin merengut seraya menjauhkan gelas kartonnya. Tidak mengindahkan larangan adiknya, mulutnya justru penuh dengan es batu. Jeongin akhirnya menyerah untuk menyita minuman itu dan mengambil minuman yang tersisa di plastik. Jus jeruk tanpa es.

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Pusat perhatian tenggelam pada pikiran masing-masing. Detektif Kang masih memusatkan pikiran pada catatan-catatannya. Changbin tengah memainkan ponselnya dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak menggenggam gelas karton. Jeongin masih berpikir keras juga, tanpa sadar menggigiti ujung sedotannya.

Jeongin tidak bisa menarik benang lurus dari teka-teki itu. Pelaku sudah jelas, juga barang yang digunakan untuk membunuh sudah diketahui yaitu racun. Tetapi, Jeongin tidak menemukan bagaimana trik pembunuhan itu dilakukan. Ia memang tidak memiliki pengetahuan yang banyak tentang hal seperti ini, ia menggunakan pengetahuannya yang ia gunakan saat menonton film bergenre _thriller_ bersama Minho. Racun akan mengeluarkan reaksi di tempat yang terkena. Namun, teka-teki itu menuliskan jika tidak ada reaksi racun dimanapun dan itu membuat Jeongin bingung sejadi-jadinya. Bagaimana cara si pelaku memasukkan racun ke dalam tubuh korban jika tidak ada perantara?

"Apa mungkin pelaku menyuntikkan racun?" Tanya Jeongin.

Tepat sekali Detektif Kang tengah berhenti menulis. "Itu alternatif lain yang mungkin terjadi jika di dunia nyata. Sayangnya, jika di sebuah teka-teki kita tidak bisa membawa logika baru begitu ke dalamnya. Karena si pembuat teka-teki pasti sudah menaruh jawaban dari petunjuk-petunjuk yang ia berikan, bukannya cara baru dari luar teka-tekinya."

"Bagaimana jika racun itu terdapat di dalam es batu?"

Jeongin dan Detektif Kang segera menoleh pada suara lantang itu. Tidak hanya mereka, para polisi yang terganggu dengan suara itu sebelumnya juga ikut menoleh. Sekejap ruangan itu sunyi senyap. Fokus perhatian tertuju pada Changbin yang tengah mengambil satu es batu dengan sedotan. Mata tajam itu mengedarkan pandangannya, menggelap kembali seperti kemarin malam, kilatan-kilatan ceria di sana hilang seketika.

"Si pelaku sudah membuat es berisi racun terlebih dahulu. Membawanya dalam sebuah wadah kecil yang setidaknya menghalangi es dari mencair, dompet mungkin? Datang lebih dulu dan memesankan minuman untuk si korban, aku menyimpulkan itu dari bait yang mengatakan mereka berada di bar, juga gambar dua gelas minuman itu. Ia lalu mencampurkan es batu berisi racun itu pada minuman si korban. Dan memberikannya ketika korban datang." Jelas Changbin panjang lebar. Ia kemudian memakan es batu yang ia ambil dengan sedotan. Melanjutkan ucapannya seraya mengunyah es di mulut. "Karena, jika si korban memakan es batu itu, tidak akan ditemukan reaksi racun di mana pun. Semua racun itu berada di tubuhnya."

Jeongin bergidik ngeri melihat Changbin dengan mudahnya memakan es batu itu. Memang bukan berarti es itu terdapat racun pula, tetapi apakah pemuda itu tidak merasa aneh memakan es batu sembari menjelaskan trik pembunuhan yang juga menggunakan es batu? Jeongin tidak dapat berkomentar saat kilatan di mata tajam itu telah hilang.

"Tepat." Seringai Detektif Kang.

Mereka terlalu fokus pada tulisan di teka-teki itu dan melupakan gambar yang sebenarnya sedari awal telah memberikan jawaban.

\---

"Halo, ini Stray Kids! Kami sudah menemukan trik dari kasus itu berkat bantuan para Stay. Pelaku menggunakan es batu untuk menyelipkan racun di dalam minuman. Ya, sisanya penjelasan trik itu." Jeongin mengucap ulang ketikannya di media sosial. Menyingkat bagian penjelasan trik. Beberapa orang utusan agensi telah datang. Setelah berdiskusi dengan semuanya, mereka memutuskan agar Jeongin yang membalas itu melalui akun resmi Stray Kids. 

Jisung yang hanya berdiskusi berdua dengan Hyunjin--karena mereka harus memastikan Seungmin beristirahat dengan cukup--memberikan Changbin banyak informasi dari Stay. Terutama informasi tentang es batu itu. 

Saat ini, hanya tinggal empat jam lagi menuju tengah malam. Itu membuatnya tergesa. Mereka sudah yakin dengan jawaban itu, diperkuat dengan pendapat para Stay saat Hyunjin bertanya lewat akunnya yang menyamar. Detektif Kang pun juga menyetujui, ia bahkan mengatakan Changbin harus menjadi asistennya jika dia bukan seorang _rapper_. Jeongin tertawa melihat Changbin yang tidak biasanya malu dengan pujian. 

Sekarang, mereka harus mengirim balasan itu.

Tetapi, Jeongin masih merasa ragu.

Ia merasa jika bukan inilah yang diinginkan oleh para penjahat itu. Jeongin merasa teka-teki itu memiliki makna lain. Ia berusaha untuk mengesampingkan perasaannya yang membuatnya ragu. Sayangnya itu selalu datang lagi dan lagi. Membuat Jeongin mulai berpikir jika ia tidak boleh menyepelekan firasat buruknya itu. Namun, ia tidak dapat menemukan apa yang membuatnya khawatir.

"Baiklah, begitu saja! Sudah bagus bukan Pak detektif?" Tanya Changbin yang entah sejak kapan sudah akrab dengan detektif berusia empat puluhan itu. Detektif Kang mengangguk, menjawabnya dengan tenang. Malam ini, semua polisi yang terlibat dalam kasus sudah berkumpul. Bersiap-siap untuk mengamankan saat nanti mendapat kabar baru dari para penjahat itu.

"Tapi!" Jeongin menghentikan. Semuanya duduk mengelilingi di ruangan itu. Menunggu Jeongin menekan tanda kirim dan mendapat kabar baru. Tetapi, Jeongin tidak bisa. Tidak sebelum ia menemukan apa arti dari perasaan buruknya ini. Jeongin berusaha mengulur waktu. "B-Bagaimana jika ini salah? Mereka mengancam akan menyakiti Felix hyung jika kita salah. Kita hanya punya kesempatan sekali."

"Kita sudah menjelaskan pada mereka bagaimana trik ini bekerja. Mereka tidak akan memiliki celah untuk mengelak." Detektif itu menenangkan Jeongin yang mendadak gugup. "Hari ini pun polisi yang dikerahkan untuk mencari dan berpatroli juga sudah lebih banyak. Kita akan segera menemukan temanmu itu. Jangan khawatir."

Jeongin menelan ludah. Ia memang harusnya jangan khawatir. Ia selalu berprinsip jika ada kemauan maka ada jalan, dan ia yakin di hal ini pun juga begitu. Jeongin harus mengesampingkan firasat buruknya ini. Ia mungkin hanya terlalu lelah. Dan tidak hanya itu, ia beberapa kali menempatkan posisinya sebagai Felix. Nyawanya dipertaruhkan hanya untuk sebuah permainan yang tidak jelas. Keraguan dalam dirinya muncul karena itu. Maka, Jeongin terus mengulur waktu.

Jeongin diam. Pikirannya yang barusan membawanya pada suatu hal yang baru ia sadari. Ia menemukan apa yang mengganjal dalam hatinya.

Jeongin dengan cepat mengetik kalimat tambahan di kepalanya. Ia yang tiba-tiba melakukan pergerakan, membuat semuanya terkejut. Mereka sudah mendiskusikan hal yang harus dilakukan sebelumnya. Agar berjalan lancar mereka harus bergerak sesuai rencana. Jika Jeongin tiba-tiba bergerak gegabah tanpa persetujuan, itu akan menghancurkan rencana mereka. Suasana menjadi riuh berkat Jeongin. Mereka semua berusaha menghentikan Jeongin, namun pemuda itu sudah mengirimkannya. Kemungkinan para penjahat itu pun akan segera membacanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Beberapa staf dan polisi memarahinya. Seorang polisi bahkan membentaknya. "Kau menambahkan kalimat tanpa persetujuan kami dan agensimu! Itu akan berdampak buruk!"

Changbin berusaha melindungi Jeongin dari amarah itu. Detektif Kang sendiri tampak terkejut dengan gerakan cepat Jeongin. Jeongin berani untuk membangkang. "Kita salah mengartikan kalimat _'Tegakkan keadilan'_ di teka-teki itu!"

"Apa maksudmu? Kalimat itu jelas digunakan untuk meminta keadilan bagi si korban!" Debat polisi itu lagi.

"Iya, memang! Tapi, teka-teki ini ditulis dari sudut pandang si pembunuh! Ia yang meminta keadilan!" Jeongin tanpa sadar meninggikan suaranya pada para polisi itu. Ia sebenarnya merasa bersalah. Namun, emosinya sudah menguasai diri. Ia tidak tahan lagi melihat para polisi itu yang sebenarnya bekerja setengah hati. Tampak pada wajah mereka yang kesal, ditambah lagi harus bekerja dengan tidak bebas karena permintaan agensi agar hal ini tidak sampai ke media massa. Mungkin mereka menganggap ide permainan ARG mereka sangat bodoh.

Walaupun ia sudah berusaha mengertikan posisi mereka, Jeongin tidak luput melihat tatapan menghakimi orang-orang dewasa itu. Juga pandangan semua orang yang selalu berpikiran bahwa hanya ada hitam dan putih di dunia ini. "Semua kalimat dalam teka-teki itu penting, mereka menyuarakan tentang isi hati si pelaku yang tidak dimengerti oleh orang-orang. Karena orang-orang hanya akan berpihak pada korban. Maka dari itu ia menuliskan kalimat _'Tegakkan keadilan'_ yang berarti meminta kita menegakkan keadilan untuknya!"

Changbin tertegun mendengar alasan adik termudanya itu. Jeongin dapat membungkam semua orang karena hatinya yang dapat menempatkan diri pada posisi siapa pun. Itu membuatnya sangat bangga.

Mereka membaca tulisan yang dikirimkan Jeongin. Ia menambahkan tulisan yang menenangkan di bawah penjabaran deduksi itu. _'Aku tahu dunia seakan memutar balikkan fakta. Di saat kaulah seorang korban, namun kau tidak mendapat keadilan. Karena tidak ada kejahatan yang dilakukan tanpa sebuah alasan. Bukan berarti aku membenarkan tindakanmu itu. Aku tidak tahu seberat apa masalah semua orang, tapi kau selalu bisa menyelesaikan masalah tanpa harus membunuh.'_

Seisi ruangan terdiam selesai membacanya. Tidak menyangka sebuah tulisan seperti itu didapatkan dari seorang remaja yang baru beranjak dewasa. Jeongin tidak nyaman dengan tatapan-tatapan yang diberikan padanya sehingga ia menunduk. Changbin di sebelahnya membisikkan berkali-kali jika Jeongin tidak salah. Juga mengelus punggung tangannya dengan ibu jari. 

"..Dunia ini abu-abu." Lirih Jeongin mengakhiri kalimatnya. Memejamkan mata erat-erat, bersiap menerima bentakan kembali karena ketidaksopanannya pada orang yang lebih tua. 

Ia tidak mendapat bentakan apa pun. Justru ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Tanpa tunggu lama, ia segera mengangkatnya. Karena lagi-lagi itu adalah nomor yang tidak dikenal. Para polisi itu pun bersiap siaga. "Halo..?"

_"Hahaha! Aku sungguh terkesan! Kau menangkap maksud sebenarnya dari teka-teki itu. Aku terkejut masih ada orang yang mau memikirkan orang lain. Kalian benar-benar menarik!"_

Jeongin menggertakkan giginya. "Tidak usah banyak bicara!"

_"Ya sudah, padahal aku sedang memujimu."_ Jeongin tidak butuh pujian atau kalimat apa pun dari penjahat yang menyakiti keluarga kecilnya. Ia sudah sangat hafal suara jelek itu dalam benaknya. _"Baiklah. Karena kau berhasil menemukan pesan sebenarnya dari teka-teki itu, aku akan membiarkan kau berbicara dengannya."_

Jeongin terkejut. Ia mendengar kegaduhan di balik telepon. Si penjahat itu tengah mengancam seseorang untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam saat ia diberikan kesempatan untuk berbicara. Jeongin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Seisi ruangan pun juga menegang. 

_"Jeongin..?"_

Jeongin mendengarnya. Suara berat yang selalu terdengar lembut ketika berbicara, seakan ingin membuat siapa pun lawan bicaranya merasa nyaman. Suara yang kemarin mebisikkan kata-kata menenangkan pada Jeongin. Suara yang seakan memiliki kekuatan untuk membuat siapa pun merasa tenang. Jeongin menangis, ia sangat bahagia Felix mampu bertahan. 

"Hyung.. Hyung tidak mungkin baik-baik saja, bukan?"

Terdengar tawa kecil di seberang panggilan. Jeongin tidak habis pikir pada Felix yang masih sempat tertawa di situasi seperti ini. _"Begitulah.. Bagaimana keadaan yang lain?"_

"Se-semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak benar-benar baik, tetapi ini lebih dari yang kita harapkan."

Jeongin dapat merasakan Felix tersenyum di sela ucapannya. _"Syukurlah.. Jeong, disana ada siapa saja?"_

Jeongin tidak mungkin memberitahukan jika sekitarnya dipenuhi oleh polisi. Khawatir keberadaan mereka yang bersama polisi diketahui oleh para penjahat itu yang bisa kapan saja membunuh Felix. 

"Dia bersamaku."

Jeongin memutar kepalanya menghadap Changbin. Terkejut karena suara lantang itu memotong kesunyian secara mendadak. Menyembunyikan kegugupan yang terjadi di ruangan ini.

_"Oh.."_ Suara itu terdengar kecewa. Jeongin menyadari Felix ingin mendengar suara semua anggota grupnya. Jika saja pemuda itu tahu mereka sedang bersama para polisi. _"Jeongin, bisa kau berikan ponselnya pada Changbin hyung?"_

Jeongin memberikan ponselnya itu pada Changbin. Karena pengeras suara dinyalakan, ia masih dapat mendengar kalimat Felix. 

Changbin membuka suara. "Bagaimana keadaanmu--." 

_"Hyung, berhenti. Jangan selesaikan teka-teki itu, jangan terlibat lagi dengan geng ini."_

Jeongin dapat mendengar tawa riuh di sekitar Felix. Jeongin menggeram. Itu sangat memuakkan. Sungguh, ia ingin orang-orang itu mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal.

"Apa.. Maksudmu?" Manik Changbin kembali terlihat lembut seperti kelinci. Terlihat pula segelintir rasa khawatir disana. 

_"Katakan pada semuanya. Jangan terlibat dengan ini. Mereka berbahaya--"_

Changbin segera memotong kalimat Felix. "Jangan berkata seperti itu."

_"Ini untuk keselamatan kalian sendiri. Mereka sungguh berbahaya."_

"Dan membiarkan kau terbunuh? Jangan bercanda, Felix!"

_"Lebih baik begitu!"_

Jeongin yang menyadari pembicaraan itu berubah menjadi perdebatan, segera menarik ujung jaket Changbin. Ia berusaha menghentikan mereka berdua. "Jangan bertengkar, kalian.. Kita akhirnya dapat mengobrol.."

Changbin diam mengikuti kata-kata Jeongin walau ia tidak setuju dengan ucapan Felix. Namun, Felix sepertinya tidak menggubris itu. 

_"Tolong mengertilah. Apa pun yang terjadi, kumohon jangan selamatkan aku."_  
  
"Kami akan menyelamatkanmu--"

Sebelum sempat Changbin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Terdengar bunyi hantaman keras diikuti ringisan Felix. Ponsel itu direbut paksa dan dimatikan oleh si penjahat berdarah dingin.


	6. 5. Friends Don’t Understand Me Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics From: TXT – Can’t You See Me?

"Kalian paham? Akan kuulangi sekali lagi."

Beberapa staf agensi memenuhi ruang rawat itu. Salah satu dari mereka mengulangi penjelasannya kembali memastikan remaja-remaja itu mengerti. Para remaja yang masih tertunduk lesu dan pandangan kosong. Tidak akan mudah menjelaskan pada mereka yang larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Pagi ini, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang rawat keempat orang itu. Mendengarkan arahan dari staf agensi.

"Dugaan sementara, penyusup di _dorm_ kalian itu adalah bagian dari sebuah kelompok geng. Polisi menemukan beberapa kesamaan dengan Geng X melalui penyidikan dan kesaksian Hyunjin juga Jisung."

Hyunjin melihat ke ranjang Jisung yang berada di sebelahnya. Pemuda bersurai keemasan itu menunduk. Hyunjin mengerti perasaannya saat ini, mereka bukanlah saksi mata yang kuat karena tidak dapat melihat rupa para penjahat itu yang tertutup masker dan topi. Mungkin jika mereka menanyai Minho itu baru bisa menjadi bukti yang kuat, pemuda itu jelas melihat rupa mereka dari dekat. Sayangnya, ia masih berada dalam kondisi kritis.

Dan menyimpulkan jika Felix diculik oleh sekelompok geng bukankah itu kejam? Memikirkan yang mereka lawan adalah sebuah kelompok keji membuatnya patah semangat. Juga menimbulkan kekhawatiran akan perlakuan geng itu pada Felix. 

"Karena kelompok itu berbahaya, kita akan menyerahkan seluruh kasus ini pada kepolisian. Mereka memang melarang untuk melaporkan pada kepolisian dan terus membuat kalian menuruti permainan ini. Maka dari itu, kami mempertimbangkan kalian tetap akan mengikuti permainan sesuai perintah mereka agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Namun, jangan libatkan fans dalam ini, kita akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengesampingkan ARG ini."

Disini, Changbin menjeda pembicaraan. "Aku ingat salah satu peraturan mereka adalah mengharuskan kita berinteraksi dengan Stay. Jika kita mengesampingkan Stay, itu juga akan menimbulkan kecurigaan."

Staf itu dengan cepat menanggapi. "Kami akan mengadakan rapat lagi tentang cara untuk membuat pengurangan interaksi itu tidak tampak jelas. Kita tidak ingin mengambil risiko fans akan mengetahui yang sebenarnya terjadi karena kaian terus berinteraksi."

Jisung kini angkat bicara, wajahnya masih tertunduk. "Tapi Stay banyak membantu kami. Kami tidak akan bisa memecahkan kasus pertama tanpa pemikiran soal es batu itu dari Stay. Bahkan polisi tidak--"

"Kami harap ini sudah jelas. Tidak ada lagi bantahan atau apa pun karena Chan selaku _leader_ kalian sudah menyetujui ini juga di rapat kemarin." Tegas staf itu. Jisung lantas diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang-orang agensi itu. 

"Soal kemarin--" Staf itu mengambil berkas di genggamannya. Sebelum membaca tulisan disana, ia sempat membuka ponselnya terlebih dahulu dan menimbulkan keheningan yang cukup lama. "Para penjahat itu memberikan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Felix. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, mereka merekam pembicaraan itu dan mengunggahnya di playlist 'SKZ-ARG'. Menurut dugaan polisi lagi, mereka akan terus melakukan itu ke depannya, maka kami juga akan bersiap untuk menghapusnya seperti kemarin."

Hyunjin memejamkan mata mengingat kembali bagaimana notifikasi itu muncul. Mereka mendengar percakapan itu, mendengar bagaimana suara Felix terdengar sangat putus asa. Hyunjin kemudian membuka matanya lagi untuk melihat Seungmin di ranjang seberangnya. Memperhatikan kondisinya yang sudah lebih membaik. Kemarin malam, sesudah mendengar rekaman itu kondisi Seungmin seketika memburuk hingga ia tidak sadarkan diri. Dokter mengingatkan pada mereka untuk tidak membiarkan Seungmin mendengar hal-hal yang dapat membuat kesehatan psikisnya terganggu. 

"Mengingat mereka bisa saja merekam semua percakapan kalian, kami minta Jeongin untuk menjaga ucapanmu jika mereka kembali menelepon." 

Jeongin yang duduk di ranjang Seungmin tampak muram seperti baru saja didamprat. Ia memang terlampau emosi kemarin, namun ia tidak menggunakan kata-kata kasar yang membuatnya harus diperingati. Seungmin yang sepertinya menyadari itu, segera merangkul Jeongin. Itu pertama kalinya Seungmin tidak takut akan afeksi sejak ia membuka mata. Remaja bersurai kecokelatan itu membuka suara walau masih bergetar. "B-Bisa lanjutkan s-saja.. So-Soal apa yang ter-jadi ke-kema--"

"Seungmin, kau harus banyak beristirahat." Staf itu memotong ucapan Seungmin. Melihat wajah Seungmin yang berubah sedih membuatnya tidak tega. Ia menghela napas sembari melanjutkan. "Para polisi berhasil melacak panggilan itu. Itu datang dari sekitar area Sungai Han."

Wajah Hyunjin berubah takut. "S-Sungai Han? Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Kemungkinan mereka melakukan panggilan kemarin itu dalam mobil, dan langsung kabur setelahnya. Analisis polisi menyimpulkan bahwa setelah melakukan penculikan, mereka bersembunyi di salah satu rumah tak terpakai di dekat sana. Namun, sesampainya disana, tidak ada tanda-tanda siapa pun. Polisi hanya menemukan sebuah ponsel yang sudah hangus tanpa kartu, mereka masih mencari ke mana para penjahat itu membawa Felix."

Jeongin menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Seungmin, merasakan dirinya tidak memiliki tenaga apa pun. Ia terlalu letih, marah, dan kecewa sejak kejadian kemarin. Ia dan Changbin bersama menumpangi mobil salah satu staf agensi, mengikuti beberapa polisi yang menyamar sebagai orang biasa. Namun, itu sia-sia, harapannya yang semula tumbuh, hancur berkeping-keping menyadari mereka telah kabur.

"Sekali lagi, kami harap kalian sudah mengerti. Jangan melakukan apa pun sebelum ada perintah dari agensi. Dan kalian harus beristirahat yang cukup, nanti setelah urusan ini selesai akan ada staf yang berjaga di sini selain dua _bodyguard_ itu." Staf itu menoleh pada Chan yang berdiri di dekat mereka. Hyunjin tidak dapat melihat ekspresinya karena kakaknya itu membelakanginya. "Sesudah kau selesai menjenguk, kami minta kau segera kembali ke agensi, Chan."

Chan mengangguk. Ia hanya menundukkan tubuh sekali menjawab perintah itu. Membiarkan para staf itu keluar.

Ia membalikkan badan. Menemukan sahabat-sahabatnya tertunduk lesu akan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Sungguh, ia merasa kecewa pula karena harapannya ketika menjemput Changbin dan Jeongin bersama manajer hyung kemarin malam, ia akan menemukan Felix juga disana. Lamun, nasib sepertinya masih senang membuatnya tersiksa.

Ia memejamkan mata sekali, menjernihkan pikirannya. Sebagai yang paling tua dan sebagai ketua, ia harus bisa membuat adik-adiknya kembali bersemangat. Ia harus menghibur mereka. 

"Kita bisa melewati ini. Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita harus berusaha." Chan mengulas senyum lebarnya sesaat adik-adiknya itu menoleh padanya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya tanda semangat. "Kalian tahu? Kemarin aku memimpikan Felix. Dia ingin kalian tidak bersedih karena dia baik-baik saja. Dan ia juga sedang berjuang sekarang! Maka dari itu, kita tidak boleh patah semangat!"

Wajah muram Hyunjin berubah seketika, matanya berbinar penuh harap. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya masih ragu-ragu.

Chan terkikik melihat adiknya yang paling tinggi itu tampak menggemaskan. Ia mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

_Ia bohong._

Senyum di wajah Hyunjin mengembang. "Seungmin! Benar 'kan kataku? Felix baik-baik saja! Jangan khawatirkan mimpi anehmu itu!" Seungmin tersentak dengan teriakan semangat Hyunjin, tangannya masih merangkul Jeongin. Perlahan senyum juga mengembang di wajahnya. 

"Para penjahat itu mengunggah teka-teki di instagram pagi-pagi sekali. Berarti kita masih memiliki kesempatan untuk membawa kembali Felix, bukan?" Itu ucapan Changbin yang juga dengan cepat kembali ke sisi riangnya.

Jeongin mengangguk cepat, masih bersandar pada Seungmin. "Iya! Kalau kita bisa memecahkan kasus kemarin, kasus kali ini bisa kita selesaikan juga!"

Chan tersenyum lega. Ia sangat senang adik-adiknya berpikiran positif. Dengan cepat mereka mengobrol satu sama lain lagi, membuat kerusuhan. Changbin dan Hyunjin yang berdebat, Jeongin yang tertawa melihat tingkah konyol mereka, juga Seungmin yang mulai rileks dengan kehangatan yang ditimbulkan dari gelak tawa itu. Memang hanya senyum yang cocok bersanding di wajah mereka semua. Dan Chan harap, ia dapat menjaga semua senyum itu.

_Walau ia harus berbohong._

Ia sangat disibukkan oleh urusan agensi seharian kemarin. Chan merasa bersalah karena tidak membantu apa pun untuk memecahkan teka-teki. Walau di waktu senggangnya ia berusaha mencari, ia sangat disibukkan oleh urusan agensi. Urusan yang membuatnya lelah, karena mereka terus menyalahkannya yang mengidekan permainan ARG itu. Chan tahu ini masalah yang sangat besar, mereka sampai terus berunding membuat berbagai perjanjian. Namun, cukup Chan saja yang menanggungnya. Ia ingin adik-adiknya bisa beristirahat dengan baik tanpa perlu dipusingkan dengan hal ini. 

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat!" Chan menempatkan plastik yang dibawanya pada meja di depan sofa. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak karton dengan desain yang menyenangkan. "Kupikir, kalian pasti bosan dengan makanan rumah sakit. Ini, kubawakan cupcake. Jangan beritahu manajer hyung, ya?" Cengir Chan lucu. Matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit membuatnya tampak semakin tampan.

Mendengar kata 'cupcake', Seungmin menyembulkan wajahnya sedikit dari balik selimut. Chan tersenyum gemas melihat itu, ia menghampiri ranjang Seungmin untuk membagikan cupcake warna-warni itu. Jeongin mengambilkan untuk cupcake berlapis gula warna biru yang sedari tadi Seungmin perhatikan.

"Horeee! Aku sudah bosan dengan bubur!" Ujar Hyunjin heboh. Changbin di sebelahnya segera mendahului Hyunjin yang menuruni ranjang. Mereka berdua berebut sampai Chan harus mengingatkan untuk berhati-hati, terutama Hyunjin masih di masa pemulihan. 

Chan menyadari satu orang di kamar rawat ini yang tidak mengambil kue itu. Ia melihat Jisung memainkan ponselnya tidak peduli, terlihat merajuk. Sesudah yang lainnya duduk tenang dengan kue di tangan, Chan membawa kotak itu menghampiri ranjang Jisung.

Melihat kehadiran Chan, Jisung menyimpan ponselnya. Chan tidak sempat menawarkan kue itu, ia dibuat kebingungan.

"Chan hyung, kenapa kau menyetujui rundingan itu?"

Chan memperhatikan kilatan di mata Jisung tampak menyala-nyala. "Mereka benar, Jisung. Mereka khawatir cepat atau lambat Stay akan menyadari keanehan di ARG ini, jadi lebih baik tidak berinteraksi untuk mengurangi kemungkinan itu. Kau tidak ingin Stay terlibat lebih jauh, bukan?"

"Kita tidak mungkin menyerahkan semuanya pada kepolisian, Hyung. Sejauh ini apa usaha mereka membuahkan hasil? Tidak. Stay yang memberikan jawaban pada kita. Bagaimana bisa kita tidak meminta bantuan Stay?" Jisung menghentikan kalimatnya sampai disitu. Ia sadar dirinya mulai meninggikan suara. Ia menoleh ke sekitarnya untuk memastikan sahabat-sahabatnya tidak mendengar. "Apa saja yang mereka katakan padamu?"

Jisung mendapati wajah Chan terlihat sedih. Tidak, jika orang lain yang melihatnya mereka akan menyangka Chan tetap santai seperti biasanya. Ia hanya terlalu mengenal Chan. Pemuda dengan tatapan lembut itu membuka suara. "Mereka hanya merundingkan bagaimana cara agar hal ini tidak diketahui media. Untunglah, sampai sekarang media belum mengendus kasus ini. Aku hanya diminta untuk memberitahukan tentang hal yang terja--"

"Chan hyung, katakan semuanya padaku. Kau tampak tidak baik-baik saja saat ini."

Chan terdiam. Ia tidak menduga Jisung menyadari perasaannya yang ia sembunyikan. Namun, Chan sudah berjanji untuk tetap terlihat kuat di depan adik-adiknya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau sendiri? Apa luka-luka itu masih sakit? Perlu kupanggilkan dokter?"

Jisung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasa tidak puas, ia tahu di saat seperti ini Chan akan menyemangati mereka dan menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya sendiri. Jisung berusaha mengertikan sikap tidak sehat Chan itu bertahun-tahun. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan itu selama ini. Namun, semakin pemuda bersurai pirang itu membuatnya bahagia, semakin Jisung tidak dapat mengacuhkannya. Jisung hanya ingin Chan bahagia.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraanku. Kumohon, katakan saja sejujurnya. Apa mereka memarahimu? Apa--"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jisung."

Chan memotongnya sebelum ucapan Jisung membuat pertahanannya hancur. Ia harus tangguh. Jika mereka tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi, mereka hanya akan semakin pusing dan cemas. Chan terus membatini diri, ia harus melindungi mereka.

Namun, ia tidak menyangka mata bulat Jisung yang justru menghancurkan pertahanannya. Kilatan di mata itu menghilang, seolah seseorang baru saja merusaknya. Dan orang itu tidak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

Jisung segera menunduk. Chan menatapnya khawatir, namun itu justru membuat Jisung ingin sekali meneriaki _'Khawatirkan dirimu sendiri!'_ pada pemuda itu. Jisung tahu perasaan sayang Chan telah berubah menjadi lebih besar. Ia ingin melindungi semua _member_ nya, dan berakhir menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?" Jisung masih tidak ingin membalas tatapan Chan. "Aku tidak senang jika kau berbohong."

Chan menghembuskan napas berat. "Aku tidak berbohong. Ada apa denganmu, Jisung?" 

Hatinya seakan ditembakkan sebuah peluru. Jisung merasa sangat sakit. Karena, Chan jelas baru saja berbohong padanya. Chan menganggap ucapannya hanya sebuah pembangkangan biasa. Ia ingin Chan berhenti menanggung bebannya sendiri, karena pastilah tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa melewati malapetaka ini sendirian. Ia sangat menyayangi Chan, namun Chan menyembunyikan semuanya sendiri, ia menjauh.

"Jisung, nanti kita bicarakan ini." Chan meletakkan kotak berisi cupcake itu pada meja sebelah ranjang Jisung. 

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu kemudian menoleh pada yang lainnya, meminta mereka semua yang tampaknya sedang sibuk berdiskusi tentang teka-teki itu untuk diam sejenak. "Aku pergi dulu. Ini sudah masuk jam untuk menjenguk pasien di ruang ICU. Dan sesudah ini aku akan kembali ke agensi. Nanti sore aku akan mengunjungi kalian lagi."

Semuanya mengangguk patuh. Senyuman mereka dapat mengembalikan perasaan bergemuruh Chan.

Tidak sampai ia mendengar kalimat dari pemuda di belakangnya.

"Kau sangat ahli menyembunyikan perasaanmu. Tapi, aku sudah sangat mengenalmu."

Suara Jisung kecil. Hampir tidak terdengar. Akan tetapi, telinga Chan menangkapnya dengan jelas.

Perasaan Jisung yang hancur karenanya, membuat Chan hampir menumpahkan semua kekhawatirannya. Itu membuatnya berpikir, apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia lindungi? Ia ingin melindungi mereka, ingin melindungi Jisung. Namun, dengan membuat hatinya hancur apakah ia telah melindunginya?

Chan menggeleng. Ia tetap bersikeras. "Jisung--"

"Kalau kau ingin pergi, sana pergi!"

Semuanya menatap pada Jisung yang tiba-tiba membentak. Chan di depannya juga tampak terkejut. Ia menghela napas dan segera mengangguk. Ia meraih tas hitamnya di sofa dan menuju pintu. Pintu tertutup, ia telah pergi.

Tidak ada yang berani bersuara. Ruangan itu kembali hening, hanya suara pendingin ruangan dan samarnya hiruk pikuk kota dari luar jendela.

Jisung merebahkan diri pada ranjangnya. Menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Pergerakannya kasar, tidak peduli dengan perban-perban di tubuhnya yang menyimpan luka dibaliknya.

Jisung tidak tahan lagi. Ia kecewa dengan Chan yang tetap keras pada perasaan sendiri. Namun, ia lebih kecewa lagi dengan dirinya sendiri. Apa ia tidak cukup baik hingga Chan tidak memercayakan kesulitan itu padanya?

Mereka sudah tidak saling mengerti.

\---

Sejak perdebatan tadi, keempat orang lainnya tidak berani membuat suara yang besar. Mereka memutuskan untuk memberikan waktu sendiri pada Jisung yang perasaannya sedang buruk. Tetap memecahkan teka-teki, mereka berbisik selama mendiskusikannya.

"Coba ulangi teka-teki itu, Jeong." Tanya Changbin belum paham.

"Ini.. sepertinya sajak. Tapi dalam bahasa inggris." Balas Jeongin, jarinya sibuk berkutat pada ponsel.

_'1 - From this three colored tower, I, indeed looking for you._

_2 - Your shadow hovering home between the palaces.'_

_3 - In my mind, just two places. Palace with your name engraved in it. And palace with our secret garden._

_You are so lost. I couldn't find you.'_

Alis Hyunjin berkerut. "Aku baru sadar, kenapa ada angkanya begitu di sebuah sajak?"

"Sungguh. Apa sih artinya??" Changbin menahan pembicaraan. Wajahnya terlihat kebingungan.

Seungmin gaduh dalam selimutnya. Sesaat sesudahnya, ia memberikan sebuah catatan di kertas. Jeongin bertanya-tanya darimana dia mendapatkan kertas dan pulpen, tetapi itu bukan masalah. Jeongin menerimanya tidak mengerti. Ia membaca catatan itu pada seisi ruangan.

_'1 - Dari menara tiga warna ini, aku, sesungguhnya mencarimu._

_2 - Bayanganmu menemukan jalan pada rumah di tengah-tengah istana._

_3 - Dalam benakku, hanya ada dua tempat. Istana dengan namamu terukir disana. Dan istana dengan taman persembunyian kita._

_Kau sangat tersesat. Aku tidak bisa menemukanmu.'_

Selesai itu, Jeongin barulah memahami kalau Seungmin menuliskan arti sajak bahasa Inggris itu. Yang membuatnya tidak paham, jika itu bisa ditulis dalam bahasa Korea kenapa harus dituliskan dalam bahasa Inggris?

"Sudut pandang siapa kali ini? Apa ini sudut pandang kita?" Belajar dari teka-teki sebelumnya, Changbin merasa bingung karena sajak itu ditulis bagaikan mencari seseorang. Persis seperti mereka yang mencari Felix.

"Ah, saat kau bilang begitu pikiranku langsung buyar. Padahal awalnya kupikir itu sajak romantis seseorang pada kekasihnya yang menghilang." Hyunjin mendengus kecewa. 

"Para penjahat itu mengunggah lagi di akun mereka. Memberitahukan batas waktunya sama, jam 12 malam." Jisung berujar dari balik selimutnya. Ternyata pemuda itu tidak tidur selama ini. Ia menelusuri melalui ponsel.

Remaja-remaja yang kebingungan itu menghela napas panjang. Terlalu sulit teka-teki itu bagi mereka, dan terlalu sedikit waktu yang diberikan. Ditambah, agensi tidak mengizinkan mereka untuk meminta bantuan darimanapun. Bahkan, meminta mereka untuk diam dan menyerahkan ini pada kepolisian. Itu membuat semuanya semakin sulit.

"Apa kita harus mencari ke mana kekasihnya ini?" Hyunjin mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada dagu.

"Sepertinya ini bukan suatu cerita, Hyung. Ini tetap teka-teki." Jeongin menanggapi. Tepat setelahnya, ia mendapat panggilan. Jeongin menghela napas berat melihat nomor tidak dikenal itu lagi. Nomor itu berubah-ubah, dan setiap dilacak selalu berasal dari telepon umum. Setiap polisi mendatangi telepon umum itu, tidak ditemukan jejak pelaku. Kecuali, telepon yang berasal dari Sungai Han kemarin. Itu berasal dari ponsel, dan setibanya disana, para polisi hanya menemukan ponsel yang hangus terbakar tanpa kartu. Jeongin tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang itu berbuat sangat banyak demi ARG ini. 

Melihat kejadian itu secara langsung, Hyunjin menjadi cemas. Ia kembali memeluk Seungmin agar dapat menemukan ketenangan. Changbin segera menghampiri Jeongin. Jeongin menempatkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. Ia meminta siapa pun menyalakan rekaman, dan Jisung dengan segera melakukannya. 

"Halo?"

_"Konsekuensi kali ini jika kalian tidak berhasil.. Tubuhnya akan terbelah-belah."_

Amarah Jeongin memuncak seketika. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi pada para penjahat itu. "Apa yang kalian inginkan? Apa pun itu, kembalikan Felix hyung pada kami!" Ia tidak lagi takut. Mereka memperlakukan Felix dengan sangat buruk, Jeongin terlanjur dibutakan dengan amarah.

_"Aku hanya ingin kalian memainkan permainan ini dengan baik. Jadi pecahkanlah teka-teki yang sudah kupermudah ini sebelum batas waktu. Dengar, teka-teki kali ini adalah petunjuk dariku."_

_"--Ingat, jangan pernah mencoba untuk melapor."_

Panggilan itu sangat singkat dibandingkan panggilan-panggilan sebelumnya. Jeongin mendudukkan dirinya lagi di ranjang Seungmin, berusaha meredam amarahnya.

"S-Sungguh.. Apa y-yang.. mereka ing-inkan?" Seungmin bertanya dengan terbata-bata. 

"Cara mereka kotor sekali, menyebalkan." Jisung masih dilingkupi perasaan kesal, dan semakin menjadi-jadi karena panggilan tadi. "Ayo, kita selesaikan ini. Mereka sebaiknya benar-benar mengembalikan Felix kali ini."

"Aku akan melaporkan ini pada manajer hyung dan Detektif Kang. Tolong kirimkan rekamannya padaku, Sung. Kuharap itu bisa membantu penyelidikan." Jisung tidak banyak bicara, ia segera mengirimkannya pada Changbin. Changbin pun keluar dari ruangan setelahnya.

"Petunjuk mereka bilang.. Tapi bagaimana?" Jeongin memperhatikan ulang foto yang hanya berisi tulisan di Instagram Stray Kids itu. Teringat dengan Detektif Kang yang selalu mencatat sesuatu, Jeongin mengambil kertas Seungmin tadi--yang entah darimana ia dapatkan--untuk menuliskan teka-teki itu. "Coba kita lihat. Baris pertama berarti _'Dari menara tiga warna ini, aku, sesungguhnya mencarimu'_ apa itu suatu kiasan?"

"Menara tiga warna sebuah kiasan? Aku tidak terpikirkan apa pun.. Ah! Mungkin _lightstick_!" Hyunjin mengutarakan pendapat sederhananya. Jeongin menyipitkan mata, Hyunjin dibuat bingung. "Kenapa? _lightstick_ dapat berubah-ubah warna."

"Aku mencoba bertanya melalui akun _twitter_ resmi. Ada salah satu komentar Stay yang menarik perhatianku. Dia bilang apakah ada menara di dunia yang memiliki tiga warna?" Jisung menelusuri ponselnya. Jeongin dikejutkan dengan itu.

"Hyung, kita dilarang berinteraksi dengan Stay."

"Mana mungkin hanya kita berlima menyelesaikan ini sendiri. Aku tidak peduli. Lebih banyak masukan lebih baik. Aku tidak mau menunggu para polisi itu, waktuku akan terbuang dan berakhir tidak bisa menjawab teka-teki." Ketus Jisung. Jeongin menyerah untuk melarang karena Jisung sedang kesal. Selain itu, kalimat Jisung benar. Jeongin tidak ingin mengulur waktu. "Aku mencari di internet. Dan sepertinya tidak ada menara yang dicat tepat dengan tiga warna."

Hyunjin menyela. "Kalau begitu cari yang dapat berubah menjadi tiga warna seperti _lightstick_!"

Jeongin tertegun dengan jawaban Hyunjin. Hyunjin benar, mereka tidak harus mencari menara yang benar-benar dicat dengan tiga warna. Dengan teknologi sekarang, menara dapat berganti-ganti warna. Jeongin mulai memahami jika teka-teki ini memang mudah seperti ucapan para penjahat itu. Mereka hanya perlu mencari tempat yang sesuai dengan penjelasan teka-teki itu. Tetapi, menara apa yang dapat berubah tepat tiga warna di dunia ini?

"Emm, Jisung hyung." Jisung memberikan gumaman menjawab panggilan Jeongin. Jeongin tidak ingin mengganggu pemuda itu berpikir, namun ia menemukan suatu cara. "Bisakah kau membuat _group chat_ bersama Stay? Mungkin akan lebih baik jika meminta masukan Stay dari berbagai negara untuk mengumpulkan informasi."

"A-aku saja." Seungmin menyembulkan kepalanya. Hyunjin dan Jeongin serentak melarangnya karena mereka tidak ingin hal ini membuat Seungmin tertekan. Namun, Seungmin bersikeras. Ia menggapai ponselnya di meja sebelahnya yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak disentuh. "Aku.. ingin Felix s-segera kembali.. A-aku ingin mem-buktikan mimpiku salah.. A-aku akan me-lakukan apa-pun u-untuk itu."

Hyunjin mengingat kembali Seungmin yang ketakutan akan mimpinya kala itu. Ia tidak tega pada kondisi Seungmin. Jantungnya masih berdetak dengan lemah, bicaranya masih terbata, tetapi Hyunjin tidak dapat menghentikannya. Seungmin memiliki tekad yang kuat sejak Hyunjin mengatakan jika mimpinya adalah petunjuk untuk mencegah kejadian itu. Melihat tekad Seungmin, membuat mereka semua bersemangat. Jeongin juga akhirnya menuruti keinginan Seungmin. Membiarkan pemuda itu berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Aku menemukan kalau menara Eiffel pernah dicat dengan 3 warna. Biru, putih, dan merah. Warna bendera Prancis." Jisung tiba-tiba membuka percakapan.

"Apa?! Apa kita harus mencari kekasihnya ke Paris?!" Hyunjin terkesiap.

"Sudah kubilang bukan seperti itu konsepnya, Hyung.."

Jeongin memikirkan benang lurus dari bait pertama teka-teki itu. Jika benar menara 3 warna yang dimaksud adalah menara Eiffel, maka apa hubungannya dengan petunjuk yang dimaksud? Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya yang menggemaskan seperti rubah. Ia mengingat-ingat lagi saat Stray Kids berada di Eropa. Membayangkan ulang bagaimana menara Eiffel di malam hari saat itu. Jeongin tidak menemukan petunjuk apa pun dari itu.

"Tapi, kurasa bukan itu. Aku menanyakan pendapat Stay lagi. Ada yang berkomentar jika Eiffel dengan 3 warna itu sudah lampau. Alasannya karena jika itu sebuah petunjuk, seharusnya mereka memberi petunjuk yang masih terjadi sampai sekarang." Jisung menganggukan kepalanya. Memahami utas itu sembari membacanya.

Seungmin mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya pada pundak Jeongin. Berhasil mendapat perhatiannya, Seungmin menunjukkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Seungmin rupanya menyamar menjadi fans, mengikuti salah satu grup diskusi Stay internasional. Untunglah bahasa inggris yang mereka gunakan tidaklah sulit, Jeongin dapat mengerti.

Jeongin melihat salah satu anggota grup itu mengirimkan tautan. Jeongin segera menekannya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat tweet salah satu akun Stay yang populer, ia bertanya pada akun para penjahat itu.

_'Hei, bisakah kami mendapatkan petunjuk?'_

Jeongin terkejut karena akun para penjahat itu membalas. Jika saja Stay itu tidak bertanya, mereka mungkin tidak akan terpikir meminta petunjuk. _'Ide bagus! Aku akan memberikan tiga petunjuk. Gunakan dengan bijak!'_

"Jisung hyung!" Jeongin segera memanggil hyungnya yang bersurai keemasan. Ia melihat akun resmi Stray Kids mengomentari _post_ penjahat itu, dan pastilah itu ulah Jisung yang sedari tadi menggunakan akun resmi Stray Kids dengan bebas. "Kenapa kau meminta petunjuk? Kita cuma punya tiga kesempatan.."

"Changbin hyung menyuruhku barusan. Lagipula kita sedang kebingungan jadi tidak apa-apa, bukan?" Jisung berujar sembari menunjukkan _chat_ nya dengan Changbin.

Jeongin dibuat bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba Changbin menyuruh Jisung? Dan ke mana pemuda itu? Ia belum juga kembali, padahal Changbin izin hanya untuk menelepon. Seharusnya tidak lama.

"Ah, mereka sudah membalas komentarku." Jisung memberitahu ketika mendapat notifikasi. Bersiap-siap memberitahukan pada Changbin. Sementara, Jeongin melihat melalui ponsel Seungmin.

_'Dia hilang di Korea.'_

Jeongin menautkan alisnya lagi, kini kerutannya terlihat lebih jelas. Petunjuk yang diberikan sungguh aneh. Membaca itu, Hyunjin bergerak gaduh ingin menyampaikan pendapatnya. "Hei, hei, dengar! Mungkin itu petunjuk jika kekasihnya hilang di Korea. Berarti semua sajak itu kiasan dari tempat-tempat di Korea!"

"Hyung, sudah kubilang tidak ada cerita roman--" Jeongin baru hendak menyelesaikan ucapannya. Benang kusut dalam kepalanya baru saja ditarik lurus saat ia mencerna perkataan Hyunjin. Hyunjin menunggu Jeongin melanjutkan ucapannya. Karena Jeongin tidak kunjung melanjutkan, Seungmin mengambil kesempatan itu.

"Ka-lau t-tidak salah.. Di Y-Yongsan ada.."

Hyunjin menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Ah, iya! Menara Namsan! Dia bisa berubah-ubah warna di gelap malam seperti _lightstick_!"

Belum sempat hilang keterkejutan Jeongin, pintu ruangan tiba-tiba dibuka dengan terburu. Changbin dengan napasnya yang terengah seakan barusan berlari, menghampiri Jeongin. "Jeong, kita harus ke kantor polisi sekarang!"

"Kenapa, Hyung?"

"Para polisi sedang menuju menara Namsan! Kita harus ikut!"

\---

"Minho.."

Chan berdiri di samping ranjang tempat seorang pemuda berambut hitam kelam terbaring. Matanya terpejam dengan tenang. Alat inhalasi yang dipasangkan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tangannya kaku dengan selang infus tertancap. Di sekitarnya terdapat monitor-monitor. Salah satunya yang mengukur detak jantung, sama seperti milik Seungmin. Walau detak jantungnya tidak selemah milik Seungmin, Minho tidak kunjung membuka matanya.

Chan sangat khawatir. Minho sudah tertidur lebih dari 24 jam. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Dokter memang mengatakan jika tidak ada kerusakan organ perut yang parah, tetapi bagi Chan itu tetap sebuah luka. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, apalagi saat dokter mengatakan bahwa dalam masa kritis bisa saja terjadi komplikasi. Chan hanya dapat berharap yang terbaik.

Chan menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia berharap Minho dapat segera membuka mata.

"Saat para penjahat itu mendobrak masuk, pasti sangat menakutkan, bukan?"

"Mungkin kau belum tahu, tapi Felix dibawa oleh para penjahat itu. Persis seperti kisah ARG yang kita tulis."

Chan merasa seperti orang bodoh. Tentu saja Minho tidak akan menanggapi ucapannya. Pemuda itu masih terpejam, nyaman untuk larut dalam tidurnya. Chan hanya ingin mengeluarkan semua keresahannya. "Adik-adik kita sangat tangguh. Mereka saling menyemangati satu sama lain. Setidaknya.. Mereka tidak perlu menanggung beban itu sendirian."

"Dan sepertinya.. Jisung marah padaku."

"Maafkan aku karena mengidekan cerita itu. Sekarang, ini menjadi kenyataan."

"Hei, aku pernah mendengar. Katanya roh seseorang yang sedang berada dalam fase koma dapat bebas berkeliaran. Apa kau sedang berada di sini sambil menertawakanku, hm?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin kembali ke tubuhmu dan bangun? Aku sangat takut melihatmu terus terpejam seperti ini."

Chan mengulas senyum lemah. Ia memutuskan untuk diam dan menggenggam tangan Minho. Larut pada pikirannya dan semakin larut.


	7. 6. Never Let You Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics From: Stray Kids - TOP

"Aku akan mengebut. Pasang sabuk pengaman kalian." 

Jeongin sudah memasang sabuk pengaman itu sejak awal ia duduk. Karena sungguh, manajernya menyetir dengan kecepatan yang gila. Tidak ada pula yang berniat mengingatkan manajernya itu untuk mengurangi kecepatan, tidak dirinya, tidak Changbin. Mungkin jika ada Chan disini, ia akan mengingatkan. 

Kakak tertuanya itu tetap pada janjinya untuk menghadiri perundingan di agensi. Karena ia tidak dapat ikut bersama mereka, Chan meminta tolong agar manajer hyung menemani Jeongin dan Changbin. Mulanya manajer hyung menolak karena itu melanggar perintah dari agensi. Mereka akhirnya berhasil membujuk.

Mereka mendapat laporan dari pihak kepolisian yang akan menyelidiki Menara Namsan. Jarak menuju Menara Namsan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, sehingga manajer hyung menginjak gas mobilnya bagai pembalap. Ya, tebakan Hyunjin benar. Saat Changbin menyuruh Jisung untuk menggunakan kesempatan petunjuk yang diberikan oleh para penjahat itu, Changbin ternyata sudah selangkah mendahului mereka dan mendiskusikan itu dengan Detektif Kang melalui telepon. Detektif Kang yang mendengar rekaman yang dikirim Changbin berasumsi jika teka-teki itu adalah petunjuk, maka maksudnya pastilah petunjuk keberadaan Felix. Dan tidak mungkin para penjahat itu berada jauh dari Seoul mengingat mereka baru saja berpindah dari sekitar Sungai Han di Distrik Gangdong kemarin. Changbin yang menyadari para penjahat itu memberikan kesempatan untuk bertanya, akhirnya menggunakan itu. Opini mereka diperkuat jika benar teka-teki itu menjelaskan tentang tempat-tempat di Korea. Dan tempat yang dimaksud dalam bait pertama adalah Menara Namsan yang dapat berganti menjadi 3 warna di malam hari.

Sesuatu terasa ganjil bagi Jeongin. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa teka-teki itu ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris. Lalu, ia tidak mengerti pula angka-angka yang berada di awal setiap bait. Tetapi, Jeongin rasa itu hanya dirinya saja yang terlalu menaruh curiga. Mungkin saja mereka hanya ingin membuatnya seperti itu.

"Kita sampai!"

Manajer hyung terburu-buru keluar dari mobil. Changbin bahkan sudah melompat keluar dari mobil sebelum manajer hyung sempat memarkir mobil dengan benar. Jeongin menyadari jika cara parkir manajer hyung dapat membuatnya ditilang. Manajer hyung memang sangat tergesa setelah mendapat laporan tadi. Tidak peduli soal masalah kecil itu, Jeongin menyusul mereka berdua. 

Pemuda bermata rubah itu merinding melihat menara tinggi ini dipenuhi polisi sejauh matanya memandang. Ini sungguh terasa nyata, karena sampai saat ini Jeongin masih ingin menganggap semuanya adalah mimpi. Kasus ini sangat parah, namun disembunyikan dari dunia. Ditutupi dengan tipuan mata jika ini hanyalah sebuah permainan ARG, permainan yang membuat pemainnya merasa seperti sungguhan. Tanpa tahu jika permainan ini benar-benar berubah menjadi kenyataan. Tapi, apa yang dapat mereka lakukan? Apa yang dapat Jeongin lakukan? Jika dunia tahu tentang ini pastilah semuanya akan kacau. Bukan berarti dunia dapat membantunya. Bukan berarti dunia dapat mengembalikan Felix pada mereka. Karena kenyataan yang mereka hadapi ini sungguh kejam.

Jeongin lelah memikirkan itu. Ia hanya ingin berpikir jika mereka semua bisa melewati ini. Saat ponselnya berdenting, Jeongin segera membukanya dan menemukan notifikasi dari Hyunjin. Hyunjin mengiriminya dua tangkapan layar. Di pesannya, ia menjelaskan jika Jisung meminta agar Jeongin mendiskusikan tangkapan layar itu pada Detektif Kang. Hyunjin mengatakan jika ia akan mengabarkan lagi jika diskusi yang mereka bertiga lakukan mencapai suatu gagasan. 

Jeongin membuka beberapa foto yang menunjukkan utas teori salah satu Stay dalam bahasa Korea.

_'Bagaimana jika petunjuk yang diberikan tadi berarti teka-teki itu menjelaskan tempat-tempat di Korea? Jika benar, apa yang dimaksud bait ketiga teka-teki itu adalah lima kerajaan di Seoul?'_

Jeongin menggigit kuku ibu jarinya tanda berpikir keras. Ia mengingat-ingat, memang ada lima kerajaan yang dimaksud itu. Gyeongbokgung, Changdeokgung, Changgyeonggung, Deoksugung, dan terakhir kerajaan Gyeonghuigung. Jeongin tidak bisa berpikir sendiri, ia memutuskan untuk segera menghampiri manajer hyung, Changbin, dan Detektif Kang di tengah-tengah ruangan besar dalam menara ini. 

"Baru saja aku akan mencarimu. Kupikir kau hilang." Changbin yang pertama menyadari keberadaannya, ia segera menarik lengan Jeongin mendekat. 

"Jisung hyung ingin kita mendiskusikan ini." Jeongin menunjukkan foto tangkapan layar itu di ponselnya. Sekarang pusat perhatian ketiga orang lainnya tertuju pada alat komunikasi itu.

Menyadari sesuatu, manajer hyung menegur kedua member Stray Kids itu. "Bukankah kalian sudah diberi tahu? Agensi melarang melibatkan fans!"

"Oh, ayolah Hyung. Kita akan berdebat soal itu nanti." Changbin berujar malas. Memutar bola matanya yang sepekat tinta itu, sudah muak dengan larangan agensi di saat krisis ini. 

Detektif Kang berujar ramah pada Jeongin, memintanya agar dapat meminjamkan ponsel itu. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya agar dapat melihat foto itu dengan lebih baik. "Kalau tidak salah.." Detektif itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari jas kerjanya. "Bait ketiga, kerajaan dengan taman rahasia. _Huwon_?"

Jeongin membulatkan kedua mata rubahnya penuh tanya. Diam menunggu kelanjutan penjelasan dari detektif itu. "Huwon. Taman yang terdapat di bangunan bersejarah istana Changdeokgung, sering disebut taman rahasia. Dulu, itu digunakan para anggota kerajaan untuk mengistirahatkan diri dengan melihat pemandangan indah disana."

"Jadi..!" Jeongin merogoh saku baju bergarisnya. Senyumnya merekah melihat kertas kecil dari Seungmin masih ada di sana. Ia segera membacanya, menandai pula beberapa bagian. "Kalau tempat yang dimaksud di bait pertama adalah Menara Namsan, lalu bait ketiga di larik _'taman persembunyian'_ adalah taman istana Changdeokgung, kita harus kesana untuk mengeceknya!"

"Sebaiknya kita tidak tergesa. Kita masih belum mengetahui apa maksud dari teka-teki ini. Mereka membuat kita menebak suatu tempat dari teka-teki ini, juga menuliskan angka di setiap bait. Aku curiga dengan bait yang terdapat angka tiga ini. Bait itu satu-satunya yang memuat dua teka-teki di dalamnya. Bagian _'Palace with your name engraved in it'_ dan _'Palace with our secret garden'_ kita harus menyelidiki itu." Jeongin kembali melihat catatan dari Seungmin, menyocokkannya juga dengan teka-teki yang berbahasa Inggris. Perkataan Detektif Kang benar. Itu membuat Jeongin bingung.

"Lalu, apa di Menara Namsan ini ditemukan sesuatu?" Tanya manajer hyung. Detektif Kang menggelengkan kepala menyayangkan.

"Sejauh ini petugas kepolisian belum menemukan apa pun. Menara Namsan satu-satunya menara di Korea yang dapat berubah-ubah tepat menjadi tiga warna, kita tidak perlu meragukan itu lagi. Makanya, ini terasa aneh saat para petugas tidak menemukan petunjuk sedikitpun." 

Mendengar itu, Jeongin sempat berburuk sangka jika para penjahat itu menipu mereka. Tetapi, melihat dari teka-teki sebelumnya, sepertinya mereka sudah memikirkan ini dengan matang sehingga tidak mungkin ada tipuan. Teka-teki ini benar petunjuk, mereka hanya tidak tahu bagaimana membongkar kuncinya. "Petugas di sekitar distrik sana sedang sibuk, tetapi aku akan meminta mereka untuk mengeceknya." Jeongin menghembuskan napas lega mendengar ucapan detektif berkacamata itu.

"Bagaimana dengan bait kedua ini? Uhh.. _'home between the palaces'_ apa maksudnya?" Changbin mengintip catatan di kertas Jeongin, membaca bagian itu dengan tampang kebingungan. "Apa ada rumah di tengah-tengah istana?"

"Dugaanku, _rumah_ di bait itu mungkin sebuah kiasan. Aku masih mencoba mencarinya." Ujar detektif itu singkat, matanya masih terfokus pada notes catatannya. Jeongin berpikir detektif itu pasti sedang berpikir keras. Ia pun ikut berpikir melihat catatannya sendiri.

Jeongin membaca bait ketiga lagi. Ia mengesampingkan bagian _'taman rahasia'_ karena jelas sudah jelas jawabannya adalah taman rahasia istana Changdeokgung itu. Dari yang ia dengar, istana Changdeokgung satu-satunya yang memiliki taman yang dijuluki _'taman rahasia'_ sehingga ia tidak perlu meragukan itu lagi. Namun, untuk bagian _'Palace with your name engraved in it'_ Jeongin tidak mendapat ide. Ia tidak mengerti kerajaan mana yang menyimpan ukiran nama seseorang, dan nama siapa yang diukir itu. Ia ingin mengajak Changbin berdiskusi namun tatapan pemuda itu terbenam pada ponselnya. Sepertinya ia juga belum menemukan apa pun dan masih mencari. Begitu juga manajer hyung terus bertanya pada Detektif Kang. Tampak dari raut wajahnya yang khawatir, ia terus menanyakan kasus-kasus penculikan lain dan apa yang terjadi pada korban penculikan. Ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Felix. Jeongin berharap tidak ada yang memberitahunya betapa lemah suara Felix di telepon kemarin. 

"Detektif Kang, boleh aku minta satu robekan kertas?" Jeongin mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Ia tidak mau manajer hyung dirundung banyak pikiran pula. Ia pasti sudah direpotkan dengan urusan agensi yang berantakan juga kondisi para member.

Detektif Kang tersenyum dan memberikannya dua robekan kertas. "Kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan hanya satu kertas kecil untuk coretan." Detektif Kang mengusak rambut hitam Jeongin, tersenyum gemas menyadari anak itu mulai meniru gerak-geriknya sejak kemarin. Jeongin juga tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi rapinya sembari mengucap terima kasih.

 _Member_ termuda itu mencari dinding terdekat untuk bertumpu. Ia mencoba menulis ulang setiap kata itu dalam bahasa Korea. Ia mencoba memutar balikkan kertas, menutupi setengah tulisan _hangul_ itu, mencoba mencari suatu petunjuk. Terakhir ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasahi kertas itu. Ia tetap tidak menemukan apa pun. Menyadari itu adalah hal bodoh, Jeongin menghela napas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jeongin?" Changbin menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Ia mengikuti satu-satunya remaja yang menuju ke kamar mandi di tengah penyelidikan ini. 

Jeongin di depan wastafel, membuang kertas basah itu ke tempat sampah dan mencuci tangannya. "Melakukan apa yang biasa orang lakukan di kamar mandi."

Changbin mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tertawa lepas setelah menyadari maksud Jeongin. Jeongin merindukan tawa itu. Changbin dengan segala kegaduhannya, tidak pernah tampak lagi sejak kejadian mengerikan itu. Ia cenderung diam dan cepat emosi. Kala bersama mereka, pemuda itu memang masih dapat tersenyum dan tetap ceria. Jeongin hanya merasakan suatu perubahan di senyum dan keceriaannya. Tawa yang khas itu membuat Jeongin tidak sadar jika ia menyunggingkan senyum pula.

"Jeong, aku tidak menemukan apa pun. Aku sampai menelusuri peta setiap distrik di kota Seoul hanya untuk mencari bait kedua." _Pantas saja tatapannya sangat lekat pada ponsel_ , Jeongin menggumam dalam hati. "Kau tahu apa yang lebih buruk? Hanya tinggal 10 jam lagi sampai batas waktu."

"Aku yakin kita bisa memecahkan ini, Hyung." 

Changbin tersenyum lemah padanya. Entah ke mana tawa lepasnya yang memikat itu. Mendadak, ponsel Jeongin berbunyi. Ia memejamkan sebelah matanya, tidak ingin menemukan nomor asing apa pun yang memberikannya mimpi buruk. Ia dapat bernapas lega karena panggilan itu ternyata dari Hyunjin. Ia segera mengangkatnya. "Halo, Hyung?"

 _"Jeong! Kau harus melihat twitter! Astaga aku pusing sekali! Mereka bermain curang!"_ Suara Hyunjin menggelegar dalam kamar mandi itu bahkan tanpa pengeras suara. Jeongin menurut, ia segera mematikan ponsel. Membuka aplikasi media sosial itu. Changbin berdiri di sebelahnya ikut melihat.

Ia menemukan tagar #StrayKidsARG sudah memasuki trending dunia. Jeongin meringis melihat itu. Ia mencari _username_ akun aneh para penjahat itu. Segera saja ia menemukan cuitan baru dari akun itu. Dibanjiri komentar para Stay yang entah sejak kapan memberikan perhatian pada akun itu. 

_'Sepertinya ini terlalu mudah ya? Aku akan mengurangi kesempatan bertanya kalian juga batas waktu. Jadi, kalian sekarang hanya memiliki satu kesempatan lagi dan batas waktunya sampai jam sembilan malam!'_

Jeongin merapatkan giginya, menimbulkan suara gemeretak karena ia sangatlah kesal sekarang. Itu berarti waktu yang mereka miliki hanya tinggal 7 jam! Bagaimana bisa mereka mengganti aturan permainan di tengah-tengah? Sungguh, itu sangat curang!

Ponsel Jeongin kembali berbunyi, Hyunjin meneleponnya lagi. Dengan satu desahan keras, Jeongin mengangkat panggilan itu. Perasaannya dengan mudah menjadi buruk karena ulah para penjahat itu. 

_"Jeongin, kau sudah melihatnya? Jangan panik. Jangan panik, oke?"_

"Kau juga panik, Hyung." Jeongin dapat mendengar suara Hyunjin di seberang sana bergetar hebat. Ia dapat mendengar suara gaduh Jisung tetapi tidak begitu jelas. Ia juga dapat mendengar suara gaduh lainnya seperti seseorang berusaha menarik ponsel Hyunjin darinya.

_"H-Habisnya! E-Ehh Seungmin, tunggu dulu!!"_

_"Halo, Jeongin?"_ Sekarang suara melengking Hyunjin berganti dengan sebuah suara lembut yang penuh penekanan.

"Seungmin hyung?"

_"Dengar baik-baik. Saat berdiskusi de-ngan Stay, aku menemukan--"_

"Seungmin hyung! Cara berbicaramu sudah lebih membaik!" Suara Seungmin masih sedikit terbata. Suara itu juga masih terdengar ketakutan. Tapi, itu sudah jauh lebih baik.

 _"Aku ba-ru menjalani te-terapi. Para penjahat itu membuatku mengomel hebat. Saat itu hatiku sangat marah, aku hanya ingin melampiaskan semuanya. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi sesudahnya c-cara bicaraku membaik."_ Jeongin dibuat menganga akan hal itu. Changbin yang ikut mendengar seketika membelalakkan matanya. _"Aku sungguh kesal, m-mereka sudah berusaha membunuh semuanya. Ha-hampir m-menem-bakku. Merusak mental semuanya dan terus meneror-- Astaga, Hyunjin! Diamlah!"_

Mungkin Seungmin di kondisi seperti itu lebih menakutkan daripada yang mereka kira. Jeongin dapat mendengar jeritan takut Hyunjin yang sepertinya melarikan diri menuju Jisung. Tampaknya ketika emosi, kalimat Seungmin dilandasi oleh hatinya sehingga kegagapan itu hilang. Dan untuk Hyunjin, ia sudah sangat membaik. Walau tidak seperti Jisung yang bisa dikatakan akan segera pulih, bagaimana bisa Hyunjin bergerak sangat leluasa dengan infus di tangannya? Jeongin dibuat pusing.

_"Dengar baik-baik. A-aku memahami sesuatu dari diskusiku dengan para Stay. S-sepertinya teka-teki itu memang dari sudut pan-dang kita."_

Jeongin menggumam tidak mengerti. Jeongin ingat Changbin sempat mengatakan hal yang serupa. Namun, Changbin juga tampak tidak mengerti dengan maksud Seungmin.

_"Teka-teki ini di-tulis d-dari sudut pandang kita yang sedang mencari Felix. I-ingat bait ketiga bagian 'Kerajaan yang terukir namamu'? Aku tidak menyadari sampai Stay yang berbahasa asing menunjukkannya padaku. Karena hangul sangat berbeda dengan abjad luar a-aku jadi tidak menyadarinya."_

"Apa maksudmu, Seungmin hyung?" Jeongin sebenarnya tidak tega meminta Seungmin untuk menjelaskan. Lamun, tekad Seungmin membuatnya meneguhkan hati.

_"Kita sedang mencari Felix. Dan teka-teki ini d-dari sudut pandang kita. Coba ba-ca ulang teka-teki itu. Teka-teki ini menceritakan kita yang sudah p-putus asa mencari k-ke mana Felix. Di bagian tadi, yang dimaksud dengan ukiran bukanlah nama seseorang yang terukir di dinding kerajaan atau apa pun. Melainkan terukir di nama kerajaan itu sendiri. Se-sekarang coba tuliskan semua nama kerajaan itu dalam abjad internasional."_

Jeongin segera mengeluarkan satu lembar kertas yang tersisa. Ia menuliskan semua nama kerajaan seperti yang Seungmin perintahkan. _"Kau menyadari sesuatu?"_

Gyeongbokgung, Changdeokgung, Changgyeonggung, Deoksugung, Gyeonghuigung. Jeongin tidak menuliskannya lagi dengan hangul melainkan dengan 26 abjad itu. Ia membaca ulang teka-teki dari awal sampai akhir. Matanya terbuka lebar ketika menyadari--

"Jangan-jangan.."

_"Tepat. Jika dituliskan d-dengan alfabet, kita bisa menemukan kata 'Yeongbok' dalam 'Gyeongbokgung'. A-atau dengan kata lain, itu pelesetan dari nama korea Felix, 'Yongbok'."_

Jeongin menumpukan tangannya pada wastafel itu. Ia merasa benar-benar pusing sekarang. Apa karena ini teka-teki itu ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris? Di saat itu, Changbin mengambil ponselnya. "Dimana Jisung?" Ujar Changbin terburu. Terdengar sahutan suara tinggi Jisung di seberang telepon. Changbin segera melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Gunakan kesempatan bertanya yang tersisa."

 _"EEEEHHHH???"_ Terdengar teriakan melengking Hyunjin yang sarat akan kebingungan.

Jeongin menahan lengan Changbin seakan itu dapat menghentikan langkah yang akan dibuatnya. "Hyung! Kita hanya memiliki satu kesempatan lagi!"

 _"Changbin hyung, aku tahu kau sudah menemukan sesuatu. Jika kau yakin dengan jawabanmu itu, ti-tidak usah gunakan kesempatan bertanya."_ Terdengar suara Seungmin lagi di panggilan itu.

"Justru itu, aku tidak yakin. Bilang pada Jisung untuk meminta petunjuk bait kedua."

Dengan ucapan itu, mereka menggunakan kesempatan yang tersisa. Changbin memutus panggilan agar Jeongin dapat memantau melalui akunnya sendiri. Ia melihat akun resmi Stray Kids menuliskan _post_ baru. Jisung menulis _username_ akun itu dan kalimat selanjutnya yang meminta petunjuk untuk bait kedua sajak. Jeongin melihat dengan cepat postingan itu dibanjiri dengan komentar Stay maupun nonfans.

_'KENAPA KALIAN MENGGUNAKAN KESEMPATAN TERAKHIR ITU?"_

_'Sungguh, permainan ini terasa sangat nyata. Aku sangat deg-degan. Aku selalu online sejak permainan ini dimulai.'_

_'Sayang sekali, kalian menggunakan kesempatan itu tanpa mendiskusikannya dengan kami dulu :( Tapi, mungkin ini bagian dari cerita, ya?’_

_'Sungguh, Stray Kids benar-benar membuat teka-teki yang sulit. Aku bangga tapi tolong mudahkan sedikit, aku ingin memecahkannya agar anakku dapat kembali.'_

_'Stay! Ayo, kita pecahkan teka-teki ini! Kita harus mendapatkan ending terbaik untuk ARG ini!'_

Jeongin memandang semua komentar itu sedih. Ia ingin sekali jujur dan mengatakan pada Stay jika semua ini bukanlah ide mereka lagi. Jeongin merasa bersalah, namun ia juga tidak ingin membuat Stay khawatir dengan memberitahukan kenyataan dibalik permainan ini.

Seketika, Jeongin teringat pada Chan. Apakah ini yang Chan rasakan? Perasaan yang ingin sekali jujur dan mengatakan semua ketakutannya. Ingin mengatakan jika dia tidak baik-baik saja. Namun, Chan tahu itu hanya akan membuat semuanya khawatir. Karena itu, ia memutuskan menyimpannya sendiri dan tersenyum seakan ia baik-baik saja.

Jeongin ingin memeluk Chan sekarang juga. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan seberat apa beban yang ditanggung leadernya itu selama ini. 

"Jeongin, mereka sudah membalas!" Suara keras Changbin mengembalikan Jeongin dari lamunannya. Jeongin melihat cuitan yang ditunjukkan Changbin. Ia membaca balasan dari akun itu.

_'Kediaman para penduduk di masa lampau.'_

Jeongin tidak mengerti. Petunjuk itu justru semakin samar. 

Tetapi, Changbin tahu.

Kilatan di mata Changbin menghilang kembali. Maniknya sangat gelap dan menusuk. Changbin tanpa menjelaskan apa pun, segera menarik lengan Jeongin keluar dari kamar mandi. Jeongin kesulitan menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan lari Changbin yang cepat. Sekejap, mereka telah sampai di hadapan Detektif Kang dan manajer hyung.

"Detektif Kang! Kami sudah menemukan teka-teki yang tersisa!" Manajer hyung dan Detektif Kang terkejut, entahlah karena mereka sudah menemukan teka-teki yang tersisa atau karena suara lantang Changbin.

"Bait ketiga yang tersisa, yang mereka maksud adalah nama korea sahabat kami menggunakan alfabet. Nama 'Yongbok' yang terukir dalam nama istana 'Gyeongbokgung'. Sedikit berbeda, namun hanya istana itu yang memiliki pelesetan nama yang mirip dengan Yongbokie." Changbin membuka ponselnya yang ia genggam sedari tadi. Menunjukkan sebuah peta distrik Jongno di layar itu. Jeongin menautkan alisnya penasaran. Begitu pula manajer hyung dan Detektif Kang.

"Jika kita melihat dari peta. Istana Gyeongbokgung dan Changdeokgung berseberangan. Kita bahkan bisa menggapai kedua tempat itu dengan berjalan kaki. Ada beberapa tempat yang berada di tengah-tengah kedua istana itu. Tidak tepat di tengah, sedikit ke utara, tetapi posisinya tetap berada di antara kedua istana itu. Kami menemukan jika _rumah_ adalah kiasan dari _'Desa Hanok Bukchon'_." Sebelum beberapa dari mereka sempat bertanya, Changbin yang menjeda kaliamatnya untuk bernapas segera melanjutkan. Pemuda itu terengah-engah karena habis berlari sangat cepat ia segera menjelaskan penjelasan yang panjang. "Aku memiliki alasan untuk deduksi itu. Aku menggunakan kesempatan bertanya yang tersisa, dan balasan mereka mengatakan _'Kediaman para penduduk di masa lampau.'_ Desa Hanok merupakan tempat bersejarah, desa yang seisinya masih tradisional. Memiliki banyak rumah-rumah tradisional pula. Karena itulah terasa seperti di masa lampau, seperti pada petunjuk!"

Hening seketika. Semua masih berusaha mencerna informasi yang banyak itu dalam kepala. Jeongin pun begitu. Sementara Changbin duduk berjongkok mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Sekarang, semua teka-teki sudah terpecahkan.

Sekarang apa? Jeongin tidak mengerti di bagian mana petunjuk tentang keberadaan Felix. Jeongin merasa masih ada lagi satu teka-teki yang belum terpecahkan, tapi apa?

"Apa kita harus segera menyampaikan pada para penjahat itu?" Tanya manajer hyung. Nada suaranya kembali tergesa karena harapan akan segera menemukan salah satu anak asuhannya yang hilang.

"Tunggu. Changbin, bisa kupinjam ponselmu sebentar?" Changbin masih sibuk mengatur napasnya. Ia memberikan ponselnya tanpa menatap atau menjawab ucapan Detektif Kang sama sekali. Jeongin pikir, Changbin tidak hanya kehabisan napas karena berlari. Napasnya memendek karena ia cemas tidak menemukan petunjuk keberadaan Felix dimanapun.

Detektif yang sepertinya penglihatannya tidak begitu baik itu mendekatkan layar ponsel pada matanya. Ia mengutak-atik ponsel itu, Jeongin tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Semenit setelahnya, detektif itu mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Changbin dan mengeluarkan notes catatannya. Mencorat-coret sesuatu disana, menggunakan lengannya sebagai tumpuan menulis. Tidak ada yang berani mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Ia menyeringai. Seringaian yang sama ketika mereka berhasil memecahkan teka-teki sebelumnya. "Tepat."

Mereka bertiga memperhatikan dengan saksama coretan yang ditunjukkan detektif itu. Detektif Kang menggambar bulat-bulat 25 distrik kota Seoul itu beserta namanya. Di Distrik Yongsan, ia membuat titik bertuliskan 'Menara Namsan', tempat mereka sekarang berada. Di Distrik Jongno yang sedikit jauh, ia membuat tiga titik. Di kiri, ia menulis 'Istana Gyeongbokgung' dan di kanan ia tuliskan 'Istana Changdeokgung. Di tengah kedua titik itu, sedikit ke utara, ada sebuah titik bertuliskan 'Desa Hanok Bukchon'. Detektif itu membuat peta wilayah yang disangkut pautkan dengan kode teka-teki itu.

"Untunglah kita tidak mendatangi setiap tempat di teka-teki itu dan membuang waktu lebih banyak. Kita tidak akan menemukan petunjuk keberadaan sahabat kalian itu di tempat-tempat ini."

Raut wajah Jeongin berubah. Wajahnya seakan baru saja kehilangan harapan yang ia pegang kuat-kuat. "M-Maksudnya?"

"Aku baru saja menyadari jika teka-teki kali ini adalah permainan tarik garis. Coba lihat." Detektif Kang kini ikut berjongkok. Menumpukan notes itu di lantai agar lebih mudah menggunakan pulpennya. Manajer hyung mengikuti gerakannya, begitu juga Jeongin yang masih terpukul dengan kekecewaannya. "Angka di awal setiap bait menandakan tahapan kita menarik garis. Karena bait pertama menjelaskan tentang Menara Namsan, kita mulai dari sini."

Detektif Kang menitikkan posisi Menara Namsan di gambarnya lagi. Kemudian, ia menarik garis lurus melewati Distrik Yongsan tempat Menara Namsan berada. "Angka kedua berada di bait kedua pula, yaitu Desa Hanok Bukchon." Sekarang terdapat garis panjang antara titik Menara Namsan dan titik Desa Hanok. "Dan untuk bait ketiga, terdapat dua teka-teki disitu. Maka dari itu, kita akan membuat dua garis yang masing-masing menuju kedua istana yang berseberangan itu." Sekarang, Detektif Kang menarik garis dari Desa Hanok menuju Istana Gyeongbokgung. Sesudahnya ia menarik garis lagi dari Desa Hanok menuju Istana Changdeokgung.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka bertiga saat melihat hasilnya. Garis demi garis itu menggambarkan sebuah anak panah. Anak panah yang mengarah pada Distrik Jongno. Menyadari mereka telah memahami maksudnya, Detektif Kang berteriak kepada para polisi di dalam menara itu. "ARAHKAN SEMUA PETUGAS MENUJU DISTRIK JONGNO SEGERA!!"

Seketika seisi menara menjadi riuh. Jeongin takut melihat pergerakan para polisi itu yang sangat cepat dan terburu. Berlarian mengeluari menara ini, seakan tidak ada hari esok. Beberapa menghubungi petugas yang berada Distrik Jongno. Semua pergerakan itu sungguh berantakan dan berisik. Jeongin seakan melihat menara ini beroleng-oleng karena semua kegaduhan yang tiba-tiba.

"Ayo, kita juga harus segera pergi!" Teriak Jeongin pada manajernya dan hyungnya itu. Detektif Kang sudah mulai menjauh mengikuti langkah tergesa para polisi itu.

Namun, di tengah-tengah kepanikan ini. Ponsel manajer hyung berbunyi. Suara deringnya keras, mungkin ia sengaja menyetelnya dengan volume sebesar itu untuk bersiap akan panggilan apa pun yang ditujukan padanya di tengah kekalutan kasus ini. Mungkin dari agensi, dari rekan sejawatnya, ataupun dari para member. Dan kali ini, panggilan itu berasal dari Chan. 

"Chan, ada apa? Kami baru saja memecahkan teka-teki ini." Ujar manajer hyung tenang. Ketenangan itu tidak sesuai dengan keringat yang mengalir deras dari pelipisnya.

"Manajer hyung, tolong cepat kesini." Terdengar suara yang memohon-mohon. "Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.. Nyawa Minho dalam bahaya.."

Jeongin merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

\---

Chan melarikan diri dari agensi. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit tempat adik-adiknya dirawat. Ia lelah, sangat lelah. Jiwanya seakan diporak-porandakan.

Ia tidak sanggup lagi berdiam diri di agensi. Mereka kembali memarahi Chan karena menemukan aktivitas di akun resmi Stray Kids. Chan ingin membantah, ia sebenarnya ingin mengatakan jika larangan mereka membatasi pergerakan _member_ nya. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya dapat diam. Merasa kecewa ketika mengingat para staf itu sangat mendukung ide ARG ini sebelumnya.

 _Sweater_ hitamnya tidak dapat melindunginya dari rintik hujan yang berjatuhan ketika menuruni bus. Chan menatap langit-langit yang gelap di atas. Melihat kawanan awan itu tidak menghibur dengan berwarna sendu pula.

Beban di hatinya sungguh terasa berat. Bahkan memunculkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang menghantuinya dalam tidur. Ia takut memainkan permainan ARG yang menjadi nyata ini, ia takut memecahkan teka-teki dengan nyawa Felix sebagai taruhannya. Semua energi negatif yang dirasakannya membuat dirinya memikirkan skenario terburuk. Mungkin saja pemuda bersurai keperakan itu tidak akan pernah kembali pada mereka. Mungkin saja Changbin dan Jeongin akan berada dalam bahaya pula. Mungkin saja Minho akan terus terpejam. Mungkin saja Seungmin tidak akan pernah membaik dari kondisinya sekarang. Mungkin saja Hyunjin dan Jisung juga akan menyerah di akhirnya.

Chan tidak sanggup. Chan tidak tahu ia akan kehilangan apa lagi sesudah ini. Pemikiran menyeramkan itu mematahkan semangatnya.

Tanpa sadar, dirinya sudah memasuki rumah sakit. Ia kedinginan akibat kehujanan berjalan dari halte.

Ia akhirnya sampai di depan pintu ruang rawat. Bersamaan itu, seorang perawat hendak memasuki ruangan pula. Chan mundur selangkah membiarkan perawat yang tergesa-gesa itu untuk masuk lebih dulu. Namum, itu memunculkan kecurigaan dalam dirinya.

"Apa ada yang terjadi di kamar rawat 253 ini?" Pertanyaan Chan menghentikan perawat itu.

"Anda kerabat pasien Lee Minho?"

Jantung Chan berdetak kencang. Dirinya mengangguk tertahan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Pasien Lee Minho sempat mengalami komplikasi. Detak jantungnya abnormal. Keadaan itu berbahaya. Sekarang para dokter tengah menyiapkan alat kejut jantung untuknya."

Sekujur tubuh Chan kaku mendengar itu.

"Kami berharap kehadiran kerabatnya dapat membuat jiwanya stabil. Kami ingin meminta perwakilan untuk menyemangati pasien juga menandatangani perjanjian."

"Tolong antarkan aku kesana!"

Chan berlari mengikuti perawat yang langkahnya tergesa itu. Ia bahkan mendahuluinya karena tidak dapat menahan rasa khawatirnya lagi. Ia harus melihatnya sendiri! Minho tidak mungkin menyerah! Ia tahu Minho orang yang pantang menyerah!

Sambil berlari, ia menelepon manajer mereka untuk memberitahukan ini. Chan tidak tahu berbuat apa. Ia sangat takut akan kehilangan Minho. Dirinya terus membatini diri selama langkahnya menuju ruang ICU yang terasa jauh itu.

Sampailah ia di sana. Di dalam ruangan itu, suara monitor detak jantung menyapa pendengarannya dengan irama yang menakutkan. Chan dapat melihat ruangan itu ramai dengan para petugas kesehatan. Ia tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Tubuhnya tergerak untuk menhampiri Minho, namun seorang dokter menghalanginya.

"Kami akan menggunakan _defibrillator_ sesaat setelah prosedur selesai. Dimohon untuk tidak mendekat pada pasien karena berbahaya."

Chan diberikan secarik perjanjian yang harus ditandatangani. Tangannya gemetar, ia tidak mampu menanggung beban seberat ini. Ia hanya dapat memandangi sahabatnya dari jarak yang diberikan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda detak jantung yang stabil dan matanya masih terpejam. Chan mulai merasakan air matanya mengalir. "Minho berjuanglah! Kumohon jangan menyerah.. Kau orang yang tangguh!"

"Alat sudah mendeteksi perlunya penggunaan kejutan listrik. Tolong semua bersiap." Ucapan petugas kesehatan yang memegang alat itu diikuti anggukan cepat para perawat.

"Minho.. Kumohon.." Chan terus berbicara pemuda yang masih terpejam. Memohon dengan sangat agar ia membuka mata. "Kau harus bangun.. Kami semua, bahkan Stay, tengah berjuang mencari Felix. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan kami sebelum itu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja jadi tolong kembali!"

Alat kejut jantung itu sudah diposisikan pada dada Minho. Harapan semakin rapuh karena masih tidak ada tanda-tanda apa pun. Chan tersedan dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya.

"Kita akan memulainya. Jika ini tidak berhasil.. Kami harap keluarga dapat merelakannya."

Chan melihat petugas kesehatan itu menunduk tanda iba. Ia menggeleng histeris. Chan merasa jiwanya mulai hilang kendali. Perasaannya sungguh diliputi badai yang menghancurkan hatinya. Ia tidak akan bisa menerima itu, ia tidak akan bisa merelakan sahabatnya pergi!

"Minho! Kau harus bangun! Jangan tinggalkan kami, jangan tinggalkan orang-orang yang menyayangimu! Minho, aku mohon! Aku mohon dengan sangat!!" Chan tidak peduli dengan larangan. Ia mendekat, membisikkan itu pada telinga sahabatnya. Para petugas menariknya mundur. Di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah cara agar Minho kembali. Ia sudah sangat putus asa. "Minho.. Maafkan aku.. Jika saja, jika saja aku tidak mengidekan ini.. Jika saja aku berada di _dorm_ waktu itu.. Kau tidak perlu begini.."

"Astaga!"

Para petugas kesehatan itu terperangah. Chan mendongak mengikuti arah pandang mereka. Ia terkejut saat menemukan air mata mengalir di sudut mata sahabatnya itu. 

"Terus ajak dia bicara!" Ujar dokter yang memegang alat kejut jantung.

"Minho, kau bisa mendengarku kan? Jangan pergi! Berjuanglah! Kami semua menunggumu!"

Ia berjanji dalam hati. Jika Minho kembali berjuang, ia tidak akan patah semangat.

Alat kejut jantung itu akhirnya digunakan mengingat kesempatan yang memberikan banyak peluang. Menunggu hasil garis di monitor itu, waktu seakan berhenti. Chan terus berdoa dalam hati.

Hingga, ia menemukan detak jantung Minho berangsur normal. Ia menutup mulutnya, menahan tangis yang semakin deras. Para perawat itu memberikan ucapan haru kepadanya yang jelas sangat bersyukur akan itu.

Ia tidak dapat lebih bersyukur lagi. Minho mendengarnya. Minho memilih untuk berjuang melawan rasa sakitnya.


	8. 7. I Don’t Want To Accept It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics From: Bang Chan – Don’t Want To Acknowledge

Changbin menggenggam tangan Jeongin yang sesenggukan sejak mendengar tentang Minho tadi. Hari sudah semakin gelap, dan sampai sekarang belum ada kabar lagi dari manajer hyung atau para _member_.

Sudah terlalu jauh untuk kembali. Mereka sudah melaju selama beberapa jam dan kini telah tiba di Distrik Jongno. Detektif Kang menutup panggilan di ponselnya ketika selesai berbicara, ini sudah panggilan ke sekian kalinya. "Ada laporan dari warga sipil. Di sebuah penginapan yang tidak terpakai lagi. Itu berada di sudut distrik, beberapa polisi hampir tiba."

Changbin mengelus punggung tangan Jeongin. Tidak menenangkan pemuda itu melainkan dirinya sendiri. Jeongin tahu Changbin pastilah tengah dirundung rasa khawatir seperti yang dirasakannya. Jeongin merasa pemuda itu sungguh kuat karena tetap dapat bersikap tenang di saat seperti ini.

Hujan semakin deras dari luar kaca, ikut mengiringi tangis remaja yang baru beranjak dewasa itu.

"Detektif Kang, boleh aku menjawab teka-tekinya sekarang?" Changbin memecah keheningan dengan mengutarakan pertanyaan itu. Ia benar, mereka tidak tahu berapa banyak waktu yang diperlukan untuk sampai. Ia hanya khawatir para penjahat itu akan berbuat curang lagi jika mereka tidak menjawabnya sekarang. 

"Kita akan menjawab teka-teki itu saat sampai disana. Kita akan mengepung agar mereka tidak bisa kabur lagi."

"Tapi, hanya tinggal 3 jam lagi."

Terjadi keheningan panjang, detektif itu sedang menimang-nimang. Ia melakukan panggilan di ponselnya dan setelah selesai, ia menyuruh Changbin melakukannya.

Dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Jeongin, ia mengetikkan jawaban. Mengingat keadaan di rumah sakit saat ini, Jisung pasti tidak akan bisa menggunakan akun resmi Stray Kids sekarang. Changbin membukanya ponsel sendiri. Ia tidak membuang waktu untuk mengukir kata ataupun berdiskusi dengan staf-staf agensi yang berada di mobil lain. Ia mengetikkan jawaban dengan segera. Para Stay pun sudah banyak yang berusaha memberitahukan Stray Kids untuk mengetikkan jawaban segera, dikarenakan mereka sudah mengetahui jawaban pula setelah berdiskusi dengan Jisung di setiap cuitan yang dibuatnya.

Tidak ada balasan cepat seperti biasanya. Hampir dua puluh menit berlalu. Jeongin mulai merasa cemas akan itu.

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah notifikasi muncul dari youtube Stray Kids. Dengan debaran jantung yang sangat keras, Changbin membuka notifikasi itu. Jeongin hanya dapat memperhatikan semuanya dengan hati yang sudah lelah.

Sebuah siaran langsung. Jeongin merasakan seluruh tubuhnya dingin karena takut. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengikuti Changbin yang melaporkan itu pada Detektif Kang. Kolom komentar sudah dipenuhi dengan para Stay ataupun nonfans yang menantikan kelanjutan cerita ARG ini. Layar yang mulanya hitam, memunculkan sebuah ruangan yang tidak beda jauh gelapnya. Suara hujan terdengar di latarnya. Berusaha melihat dengan baik, Jeongin menemukan tiga orang berpakaian serba hitam, mengenakan topeng putih seperti hantu.

Dan saat matanya menemukan sosok yang paling ia cari, jantung Jeongin seakan berhenti untuk kedua kalinya.

Di tengah ruangan itu. Dikelilingi oleh para penjahat bertopeng hantu. Terikat di sebuah kursi usang, berada di bawah cahaya satu-satunya yang ada disana. Cahaya yang redup, hanya menampakkan sebagian wajahnya yang tertutupi kain hitam.

Kolom komentar penuh dengan Stay yang ikut merasakan ketegangan di permainan yang mereka anggap tidak sungguhan. Mengatakan sebetapa bagus, terencana, dan penuh niat sekali permainan ini. Namun, Jeongin tidak dapat menerima pujian itu karena ini bukanlah permainan. Beberapa di kolom komentar ada yang merasa sedikit aneh dengan kesungguhan itu, tetapi mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar berspekulasi.

_"Stray Kids dan Stay, selamat karena telah menjawab teka-teki kedua dengan benar. Kalian sangat kompak."_

Jeongin mengutuk suara yang sama seperti nomor asing yang meneleponnya. Suara itu berasal dari salah satu penjahat bertopeng yang mengenakan jubah di sebelah Felix.

_"Seharusnya aku memberikan hadiah dari usaha kalian itu. Tapi sayang sekali.. Kalian melanggar aturan permainan dengan melapor pada polisi."_

Kedua matanya melebar terkejut. Begitupun kedua polisi di depannya. Ia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Changbin karena pemuda itu membelakanginya. Jeongin tidak menyangka para penjahat itu menyadari.

 _"Dan anak ini.."_ Penjahat itu mengelus surai keperakan Felix yang berkilauan di bawah cahaya redup. _"Kami akan melakukan hukumannya sekarang."_

Jeongin tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang ia dengar. Namun, tangan-tangan itu melepaskan penutup mata Felix. Menampakkan mata coklat indahnya yang sembab. Luka lebam yang disangka polesan riasan pendukung oleh para Stay, terlihat di sekujur wajahnya. Ia tampak letih dan pasrah akan hidupnya.

 _"Biar aku yang melakukannya."_ Salah satu penjahat bertopeng yang berdiri di belakang Felix mengatakan itu. Ia memegang sebuah pistol, menempatkannya di sebelah kepala pemuda itu. Kedua penjahat lainnya melepaskan ikatan tangan Felix dan berganti memeganginya kuat, tidak memberi celah sedikitpun untuk berontak. Tidak! Jeongin ingin berteriak dengan seluruh jiwanya, ia ingin mereka berhenti!

_"Kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada teman-temanmu?"_

Jeongin menutup telinganya. Isak tangisnya semakin menjadi. Ia memejamkan mata tidak ingin melihat kelanjutannya. Ia tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri seperti sekarang! Ia harus menyelamatkan sahabatnya, ia harus menyelamatkan keluarganya, ia harus menyelamatkan Felix!

"BERAPA LAMA LAGI KITA AKAN SAMPAI?!" Changbin berteriak mengeluarkan semua amarah dan rasa frustasinya. Ia tidak peduli pada apa pun lagi. Jeongin juga merasakan itu. Ia hanya ingin berada disana dan melindungi Felix.

Felix di layar itu mengangkat wajahnya. Menyunggingkan senyum manisnya seakan tidak terjadi apa pun. Seakan kematiannya bukan apa-apa.

 _"Aku sangat bahagia berkat kalian selama ini."_ Ia tertawa kecil dan sungguh, itu terdengar menyejukkan bagai kicauan burung. Juga menyayat hati. 

_"Aku merasa sangat beruntung. Terima kasih Stray Kids, terima kasih Stay."_

Jeongin tidak ingin melihat wajah Felix. Semakin ia menutup matanya erat. Membiarkan kegelapan yang menemani ketakutannya.

_"--Maafkan aku. Tutup mata kalian sekarang Stay."_

Itu akhir dari kalimat Felix. Jeongin bertanya-tanya. Benarkah ini sebuah kenyataan? Haruskah ini terjadi? Sungguhkah langit dan bumi bersatu memberikan takdir yang menyedihkan ini pada mereka?

Jeongin tidak ingin membuka matanya apa pun yang terjadi. Ia tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana ketakutan Felix saat ini. Karena, ia sendiri sungguh ketakutan sekarang. Changbin terus berteriak berharap mereka menghentikan itu. Jeongin terus menangis menutup mata dan telinganya. Mulut pistol itu telah menganga di samping kepala Felix. Satu tarikan pada pelatuknya.

Dan semua akan berakhir.

Jeongin merasa seakan dirinya yang dibunuh. Ia merasa dunia akan berakhir setelah ini.

Jeongin berdoa agar ia diberikan waktu.

Diberikan waktu untuk hidup bersama semuanya lebih lama lagi.

Jeongin tidak dapat merasakan apa pun. Hatinya sangat sakit rasanya seperti berdarah. Semua usaha mereka sia-sia.

_'Maafkan aku, Felix hyung.'_

Jeongin mengucap maaf dalam hatinya. Ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Felix pada akhirnya.

Satu detik terasa sangat lama berlalu. Menit terakhir itu hanya diisi oleh tangisan Jeongin yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

Semua sudah berakhir.

_"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat tembak."_

Namun, si penjahat yang menodongkan pistol tidak bergeming.

_"Apa yang--"_

BRUK

Jeongin lantas membuka matanya. Tangannya turun dari kedua telinganya. Ia melihat si penjahat yang memegang pistol memukul telak si ketua dan satu penjahat lainnya. Mereka kesakitan memegangi perut. Sementara Felix yang terjatuh dari kursi, dengan cepat menyadari keadaan.

Ia melarikan diri.

_"Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

Kedua penjahat yang masih terbaring kesakitan itu meneriaki si penjahat yang memegang pistol. Ia melangkah cepat menuju kamera dan mematikannya.

Siaran langsung itu berakhir. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, bahkan tidak para penjahat itu.

Skenario kali ini tidak ada yang menuliskan. Benar-benar baru dan diluar dugaan siapa pun.

\---

"Pasien masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesadaran. Kami akan terus memantau kondisinya. Namun, keadaan ini sangat mengkhawatirkan."

Chan menunduk mendengar penjelasan dokter. Manajer hyung yang sudah berada di sampingnya dengan wajah cemas segera bertanya. "A-Apa maksudnya itu, Dok?"

Dokter itu menghembuskan napas seolah meminta maaf. "Kami berharap agar keluarganya dapat bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Kami akan tetap berusaha yang terbaik, tapi kami tidak bisa berbohong akan peluang yang kecil sekarang."

Tidak, Minho mendengarnya. Minho mendengarnya saat ia berjanji untuk memilih berjuang jika pemuda itu juga berjuang. Jadi, Minho pastilah akan berjuang pula. Chan berbalik, meninggalkan koridor itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan suara manajernya yang memanggil.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Ia berjanji pada Minho jika ia akan berjuang. Namun, apa yang bisa dilakukannya pada saat seperti ini? Saat dimana semua menyuruh dirinya untuk menyerah.

Dirinya merasa hampa.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Chan hyung!"

Chan tanpa ekspresi mengangkat kepalanya pada asal suara itu. Jisung sembari menarik tiang infusnya, sedang menghampiri dengan sedikit tergesa. Chan mengingat ia belum sempat mengajak pemuda itu berbicara sejak pertengkaran tadi siang.

"Aku sudah menghubungi orang-orang agensi. Mereka sebentar lagi datang-- Err, Chan hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Chan menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan lelah. Ia sangat frustasi sekarang. "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali. Aku baik-baik saja, Jisung."

Jisung tertegun mendengar suara Chan meninggi. Ia memilih untuk menunduk dan tidak membalas. Ia tahu sikapnya tadi siang dilandasi emosi, ia tidak ingin merasakan perasaan bersalah kedua kalinya pada Chan.

Ponselnya bergetar. Chan mengambilnya, baru menyadari jika banyak pesan masuk dari teman-teman seagensi juga lainnya, pesan menyemangati dan menyesal akan yang terjadi. Tapi, ia merasa sangat hampa, ia tidak merasakan apa pun dari membaca itu. Ia melihat balon notifikasi dari youtube resmi mereka. Menampakkan sebuah siaran langsung.

Dengan perasaan yang telah hampa, ia membuka itu tanpa pikir panjang. Koridor sepi dan hujan deras di luar sana semakin membuat pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia merasakan tangan Jisung menggenggamnya, berdiri di sebelahnya memberi kekuatan. Karena, apa yang muncul di layar itu sangat menakutkan.

Ia menutup mulutnya. Matanya yang sudah sembab kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Kekejaman apalagi yang harus ia rasakan? Felix akan dibunuh, Felix akan dibunuh di depan matanya sendiri!

"HENTIKAN!!"

Teriakannya menggema. Jisung tersentak akan itu. "FELIX! HENTIKAN! JANGAN!!" Teriakan Chan terus berulang, walaupun tidak akan bisa sampai pada layar itu. Jisung takut melihat keadaan Chan sekarang. Ia sangat histeris, tubuhnya terus berontak, ia berteriak hingga suaranya hancur. Teriakan keras itu terus menggema di koridor yang tidak dilewati siapa pun ini.

"Chan hyung.. Kumohon.." Jisung tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Apa yang ingin dia ucapkan? Memohon Chan untuk tetap tenang? Saat Felix akan terbunuh? Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa! Bahkan air mata sudah mengering membuatnya tidak dapat menangis.

Sekejap, teriakan dan rontaan Chan berhenti. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa waktu dengan ekspresi yang kosong. "..Aku akan kesana."

Jisung menelan ludah kasar. Berusaha mendekat lagi pada Chan walau tubuhnya gemetar. "Chan hyung.. Apa yang kau katakan..?"

Chan membalas tatapan sayu itu dengan ekspresi yang masih kosong. "Aku akan pergi. Aku harus menyelamatkan Felix."

"Hyung.." Jisung panik, ia segera menggenggam kedua tangan Chan menahannya. "Sungguh, jangan menanggung semuanya sendirian. Kita semua berjanji untuk menyelamatkannya."

"Aku harus, Jisung."

Jisung mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua tangan Chan. "Kami juga mengkhawatirkan Felix. Tetapi, kita bisa menolongnya bersama. Jangan bergerak sendiri, itu berbahaya. Jangan bebankan semuanya padamu sendiri."

Chan menelan ludah mendengar kalimat Jisung. Ia tahu ini sangat berisiko, namun ia tidak mau hal ini membahayakan yang lainnya. Cukup dirinya saja. Ia tidak peduli dengan dirinya sendiri. Chan hanya ingin semuanya selamat. Walau itu berarti dia yang harus mati.

Chan melepaskan genggaman Jisung dengan kasar. Pemuda itu memandang Chan tidak percaya. Jisung merasa perasaannya sakit akan perlakuan Chan yang tidak biasanya. Ia kembali menahan lengan Chan, namun pemuda itu menyentaknya kembali. Kini, ia memeluknya agar Chan dapat tenang.

"Chan hyung.. Mengertilah.. Kami sangat menyayangimu.. Kami tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu pula.." Suara serak Jisung membuat hati Chan teriris. "Kita bisa membicarakan ini dengan semuanya terlebih dahulu.. Kita pasti bisa menyelamatkan Felix dengan begitu.."

"Tidak!" Tanpa sadar Chan berteriak dan mendorong Jisung. Tidak sengaja membuat Jisung terjatuh beserta tiang infusnya.

"Chan hyung. Kau berbohong." Lirih Jisung.

Tubuh Chan kaku. Ia ingin menolong Jisung untuk bangun. Namun, pemuda itu hanya akan menahannya lagi dan membuatnya mengulur waktu untuk menyelamatkan Felix.

"Kita.. Keluarga, bukan? Kenapa kau menarik diri? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan semuanya sendiri?!"

Chan melihat pula wajah Jisung yang memerah menahan tangis akan perasaannya yang dikhianati. Luka-luka di tubuhnya yang terhentak saat jatuh ke lantai, membuat Chan merasa bersalah sejadi-jadinya.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku.."

Chan berujar lirih. Berlari melewatinya, pergi dari koridor itu, keluar dari rumah sakit itu.

Ia tidak dapat melihat tatapan yang membuatnya lemah. Biarlah, ia menjadi orang jahat bagi adik-adiknya. Biarlah, ia menyakiti hati mereka. Asalkan itu berarti ia dapat menyelamatkan semuanya.

Pada akhirnya, Chan tidak dapat memegang satu janjinya pada mereka. Janji untuk menyayangi dirinya sendiri.

\---

Bibir Jeongin terpaut jauh. Terperangah melihat sebuah bangunan tinggi yang sudah tua. Ia tidak menyangka akan menemukan satu bangunan seperti di cerita fiksi, tersembunyi di sudut kota. Rimbun dipenuhi pepohonan rindang. Tampak hitam di gelapnya malam ini. Sangat terselubung, tidak banyak yang menyadari keberadaannya. Sekarang, terkepung oleh para polisi. Membuat kerunyaman di distrik ini. Beberapa orang dari agensi mereka akhirnya sampai. 

Hujan deras telah berhenti. Genangan air bercipratan di tanah berlumpur ini. Masih tampak sedikit awan kelabu. Deretan kendaraan polisi dan wartawan yang sedikit demi sedikit bermunculan, memenuhi depan bangunan ini. Banyak polisi tengah menyerbu satu-satunya pintu masuk di bangunan tinggi itu. Menggunakan pengeras suara untuk memberikan peringatan pada anggota geng di dalamnya. Beberapa anggota geng telah ditangkap. Beberapa orang dari agensi sibuk membuat perjanjian dengan para wartawan. Jeongin hanya mampu terdiam menyaksikan semuanya. Berdiri memegangi lengan baju Changbin yang entah tengah berdiskusi apa dengan para polisi.

Di sela semua itu, ponsel Jeongin berdering, bersamaan dengan sebuah letusan di belakang bangunan. Teriakan, rasa takut, semua kerunyaman itu bersahut-sahutan menyaksikan letusan yang terjadi. Namun, Jeongin hanya terdiam. Ia kembali mendapatkan nomor asing. 

"Changbin hyung.." Jeongin menarik lengan baju pemuda di sebelahnya. Changbin menoleh pada adiknya yang sudah lebih tinggi darinya sekarang. Sejenak terharu melihat Jeongin beranjak dewasa, dan dengan tangguh telah melewati semua kejadian menyeramkan ini. "Aku mendapat telepon dari nomor asing lagi.."

Changbin terkejut mendengar itu. Polisi-polisi di sekitar mereka tidak membuang waktu, mereka menyuruh Jeongin mengangkatnya segera. Jeongin dengan gugup mengangkat panggilan itu.

 _"Keraskan suaranya, bocah."_ Suara itu sama seperti di siaran langsung tadi, terdengar marah. Jeongin akhirnya memahami jika orang yang terus meneleponnya adalah ketua dari geng ini. Jeongin melakukan seperti yang penjahat itu perintahkan. _"Aku memiliki tawaran untukmu dan para polisi itu."_

Jeongin menelan ludah, menelan kegugupannya yang tercekat di ujung tenggorokan. "Penawaran apa maksudmu?"

_"Seperti letusan yang kalian lihat tadi. Kami sudah menyiapkan bom di seluruh penjuru bangunan ini. Karena permainan ini berganti secara tidak terduga, aku memiliki dua tawaran. Pertama, ikut dalam permainan baru yang kubuat tapi kalian harus berhenti menyerbu dan menangkapi orang-orang kami."_

_"--Kedua, tetap melakukan penyerbuan dan aku akan menekan tombol untuk meledakkan semua bom. Kau tahu sebetapa rapuh bangunan tua seperti ini. Dan kemungkinan besar ledakannya dapat membahayakan orang-orang di distrik ini."_

Gila! Orang itu sungguh gila! Mereka berniat melakukan pembunuhan massal disini? Detektif Kang terlihat berpikir keras. Ia akhirnya angkat bicara setelah para atasan mendesaknya, karena akan banyak personil polisi terluka jika dibiarkan.

"Pilihan pertama. Permainan apa yang kalian maksud?" Suara detektif itu terdengar penuh kebencian dan kasar.

 _"Akhirnya, aku sudah menunggu suara polisi."_ Terdengar tawa mencemooh dari seberang telepon. _"Permainan baru untuk mengakhiri ARG ini. Escape game."_

"Tidak usah membuang-buang waktu. Jelaskan bagaimana peraturan permainannya." Ujar Detektif Kang dingin.

Jeongin bisa merasakan seringai jahat ketua geng itu. Ia bergidik. _"Aku sudah membakar lantai teratas bangunan ini. Dengan cepat api itu akan merambat semakin ke bawah. Bocah itu sedang menyembunyikan diri di salah satu area bangunan ini bersama seorang penyusup. Masuklah ke dalam bangunan ini dan selamatkan dia."_

_"--Peraturannya, hanya anggota Stray Kids yang boleh masuk untuk menyelamatkan."_

Detektif Kang sontak marah. "Kalian gila?! Mereka hanya anak-anak remaja!"

_"Aku bisa meledakkan semua bom sekarang juga."_

"Kalian juga bisa mati karena itu!"

_"Kau pikir aku peduli?"_

Terdengar tawa maniak di seberang panggilan bagaikan iblis. Ya, mungkin orang ini benar-benar iblis. Jeongin dilanda kepanikan yang sangat besar. Bagaimana bisa ia yang hanya seorang remaja tanggung masuk dan melawan semua anggota geng itu? Permainan terakhir ini sangat gila. Pilihan apa pun hanya akan mengantarkan mereka pada kematian.

Jeongin merasakan genggaman yang erat di tangannya. Changbin menatapnya dengan manik gelap itu. Penuh tekad dan determinasi. Jeongin tahu pemuda itu sudah menentukan pilihannya, namun tidak dengan Jeongin. Ia takut. Ia tidak siap.

Tapi, Jeongin teringat dengan Felix. Felix berada di dalam bangunan itu. Sendiri. Luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan nyawanya dapat terancam kapanpun. Tekadnya untuk menyelamatkan Felix kembali membara di dalam dada. 

Banyak pengorbanan telah dilalui agar sampai di titik ini. Minho yang melindungi mereka saat di _dorm_ hingga nyawanya terancam sekarang. Hyunjin yang berusaha melindunginya waktu itu, memilih untuk melemparkan dirinya pada gerbang kematian. Begitupun dengan Jisung, berjuang mati-matian melindunginya, melawan perintah dari agensi yang dapat mengancam posisinya. Seungmin yang hampir hilang kewarasannya dan kini jantungnya masih tidak dapat berfungsi normal. Dan Chan. _Leader_ nya yang sangat tangguh. _Leader_ nya yang bertahan sejauh ini pada takdir buruk mereka. Menahan semua tekanan yang muncul dengan senyuman untuk melindungi mereka.

Jeongin membalas tatapan dari manik gelap di depannya. Manik sepekat tinta itu bagaikan minyak yang terbakar, ia dapat melihat api membara di balik sana. Ia dan Changbin pun telah melewati banyak kegilaan permainan ini. Sekarang, hanya tinggal permainan terakhir. Jeongin membalas genggaman erat itu. Mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan. 

Changbin memberikan senyum menyemangati pada Jeongin. "Kami akan melakukannya."

Kerumunan tertegun akan tekad kuat dua remaja itu. Mereka tidak diberikan pilihan lain. Bahkan gerakan seluruh polisi terhenti akibat tawaran itu. Tidak ada wartawan yang mengambil foto, ketakutan akan kondisi masing-masing. Semua terjebak disini. Bahkan, polisi-polisi petinggi itu terpaksa mematuhi perintah para penjahat itu, berusaha memanggil bala bantuan yang lebih besar untuk melindungi dua remaja itu dalam permainan. 

"Baiklah." Ucap salah satu polisi petinggi. "Kita akan menyusun rencana--"

 _"Aku tidak menunggu lama. Aku akan menghitung mundur dimulai dari sepuluh."_ Suara ketua geng itu memecahkan keheningan. Mereka tidak akan sempat mengatur rencana hanya dengan sepuluh detik! Hitungan mundur itu membuat suasana kembali runyam.

Changbin berdecak kasar. Ia menarik lengan Jeongin. Membawanya masuk ke dalam bangunan itu sebelum hitungan mundur selesai. Tidak memperdulikan teriakan memanggil-manggil dari pihak kepolisian ataupun agensi. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan larangan apa pun.

_"3.."_

Rasa kaget Jeongin tidak dapat ditahan saat melihat bangunan itu dipenuhi para penjahat dan polisi yang yang bergelimpangan tidak berdaya di lantai. Semuanya terluka, namun si ketua tidak membiarkan siapa pun masuk kecuali dua remaja itu.

_"2.."_

Jeongin segera berteriak ketika sudah memasuki bangunan itu. "Kami sudah di dalam!"

Terdengar kekehan sekilas. Panggilan itu pun diputus.


	9. 8. Burn Too Bright Now The Fires Gone, Watch It All Fall Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics From: 5SOS - Babylon

Felix menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Mata menggemaskannya kebingungan meneliti sekitar.

Ia mengingat kejadian tadi, dimana ia terbebas dari hukuman mati itu dan dapat kabur. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan pelariannya yang melelahkan. Ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di salah satu ruangan dan bersembunyi dalam sebuah lemari usang.

Yang tidak dimengerti olehnya, kenapa sekarang ia berada tempat kosong serba putih?

"Felix."

Tubuhnya membeku mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal itu. Lantas pemuda bersurai keperakan itu memutar kepalanya. Menemukan sosok berambut hitam dengan senyum isengnya yang tidak pernah luntur. Felix menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, ia segera menghampiri sosok Minho disana.

"Minho hyung!" Felix dengan segera melompat memeluk pemuda itu, membuat mereka berdua tersungkur ke belakang. "Kau baik-baik saja! Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja! Aku takut sekali.."

Belum puas ia menumpahkan semua keresahannya, Felix menyadari tubuh Minho dalam pelukannya transparan. Felix mengusap matanya, memejamkan dan membukanya beberapa kali, memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah. "Hyung.. Kenapa tubuhmu seperti itu..?"

Minho beranjak dari lantai dingin di bawahnya. Walau tubuhnya transparan, gerakan itu praktis membuat tubuh Felix yang berada di atasnya terangkat pula, dirinya kini memangku pemuda yang bisa dibilang ringan itu. "Kau tertidur, Lix. Kau sedang berada dalam mimpimu."

Felix menautkan alisnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku tersadar di dalam mimpi?"

"Mungkin karena aku berada di sini?" Kekeh Minho, matanya terpejam karena cengiran lebarnya. Felix tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Minho, yang di benakanya hanyalah perasaan rindu dengan senyum itu. Wajah putus asa Minho di dorm kala itu seakan menghapus senyumnya dari ingatan Felix.

"Jadi.. Itu semua sungguhan? Kau benar-benar di.. Lalu kenapa kau ada di mimpiku?"

"Aduh, jangan pasang wajah muram seperti itu." Minho menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya pada tiap sisi pipi pemuda itu. "Dengar, Lix. Apa pun yang terjadi jangan menyerah, oke? Yang kita alami itu memang nyata tapi jangan lari dari itu."

Felix menunduk seraya menggenggam dua tangan Minho di pipinya. Rasa sakit terdengar di suaranya yang berat. "Aku takut, Minho hyung.. Mereka selalu memukuliku dan itu sakit sekali. Sekarang aku bisa kabur, tapi aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa bertahan.."

"Kau harus. Kami akan menyelamatkanmu. Kau lebih tangguh dari yang kau kira. Aku yakin kau bisa bertahan sampai kita bertemu lagi."

Felix menelan ludah. Ia menggenggam tangan Minho erat. Ucapan Minho memberikannya semangat. "Aku ingin bertemu kalian lagi."

"Itu baru semangat!" Minho tersenyum lebar. Menepuk pipi pemuda di hadapannya lagi, kali ini sedikit keras. Membuat Felix mengaduh kesakitan karena itu. "Kalau kau lelah, kembalilah kesini. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri."

Felix membuka matanya. Malang nasibnya, ketika membuka mata dirinya kembali pada dunia nyata yang menyeramkan. Ia telah terbangun dari mimpi yang menenangkan itu.

Felix meringis mulai merasakan sengatan luka di setiap tubuhnya. Napasnya memendek tiap jengit luka itu.

Jika matanya tidak ditutup sejak memasuki bangunan tua ini, ia dapat dengan mudah menemukan jalan keluar. Sayangnya, bangunan ini sangat luas, Felix menduga tempat ini adalah bekas penginapan. Ia sempat menemukan lift namun di bangunan tua ini itu tidak lagi berfungsi. Sempat terpikirkan olehnya untuk melompat keluar dari jendela. Nyalinya menciut ketika melihat keluar jendela, ia berada di lantai yang sangat tinggi.

Felix hampir menyerah jika saja Minho tidak muncul di mimpinya tadi dan memberikannya tekad untuk bertemu kembali dengan semuanya. Wajah sahabat-sahabatnya itu sanggup membuat Felix ingin hidup. Ingin keluar dari bangunan tua ini. Juga berani melawan sekelompok geng penjahat itu.

Ia mengatur napasnya. Setelah ini, ia akan berlari lagi. Ia akan melawan setiap anggota geng yang berjaga itu.

Seketika, lemari tempatnya bersembunyi terbuka. Menampakkan satu anggota geng bertopeng hantu menemukannya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar melihat itu.

"Tidak!"

Felix berusaha mendorong penjahat itu dan bergegas lari setelahnya. Tetapi, penjahat itu mengunci pergerakannya.

Tidak, Felix tidak ingin mati sekarang! Tidak saat Minho baru saja memberikannya semangat lagi, tidak saat peluangnya untuk bertemu semua member tinggal selangkah lagi. Felix berontak sekuat tenaga untuk hidupnya.

Penjahat itu membawa Felix masuk ke dalam lemari bersamanya. Menutup mulutnya, menahan teriakan yang akan keluar. Penjahat itu menutup lemarinya, mengaduh kesakitan saat Felix menggigit tangannya keras.

"Jangan membuat kegaduhan, Felix. Mereka bisa menemukan kita."

Felix membulatkan mata mendengar suara itu. Ia memusatkan pandangannya pada orang itu. Ia sangat terkejut saat orang itu membuka topeng, menunjukkan wajah yang dikenalnya. Dengan sigap, pria itu menutup mulut Felix lagi saat mendengar suara-suara lain memasuki ruangan tempat mereka bersembunyi.

"Aku yakin dia lari kesini."

"Penyusup itu.. Ke mana larinya dia?!" Teriak salah satu anggota geng dengan lantang.

"Sepertinya dia tidak ada disini. Lebih baik kita cari bocah itu saja. Ia sedang terluka, kemungkinan dia tidak akan jauh."

Para penjahat itu keluar dari ruangan. Setelah dirasa aman, pemuda di dekatnya melepaskan tangannya. Felix barulah ingat untuk bernapas.

Kedua orang itu masih menenangkan detak jantung masing-masing. Kembali pada keterkejutannya, Felix segera bertanya pada pemuda itu.

"Hyung kenapa bisa ada disini? Ini benar Hyung 'kan?" Felix menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Halo, Felix." Pria itu menempatkan telunjuk pada bibirnya, mengisyaratkan Felix untuk memelankan suara. Ia mengulas senyumnya yang tampan sembari berujar ramah. "Luka-lukamu.. Banyak sekali. Mereka sungguh kejam.."

Felix tidak menggubris kalimat terakhir pemuda itu. Ia menautkan alisnya, masih tidak percaya. "Sungguh ini dirimu? Coba sebutkan hal yang hanya kau dan aku ketahui jika ini benar dirimu."

"Waktu itu kau pernah mengigau dan menyebutkan--"

"Cukup, Hyung. Aku percaya." Felix segera menghentikan kalimat pemuda itu sebelum ia mengatakan kejadian memalukannya yang benar-benar hanya mereka berdua ketahui. "Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini, Hyung? Ah! Jangan-jangan yang menodongkan pistol itu..!"

"Benar. Maaf karena menodongkannya padamu. Aku harus berakting seperti bagian dari anggota geng agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan." Pemuda itu menghembuskan napas panjang saat kembali mengingatnya. "Aku memantau permainan kalian di twitter. Mulanya, kupikir itu tidak nyata. Sampai Changbin dan Jeongin meneleponku tadi sore. Mereka tahu aku sedang berada di Jongno dan meminta tolong kepadaku untuk mencarimu karena mereka masih di perjalanan. Temanku sempat melihat kelompok orang mencurigakan dari bangunan ini. Aku memintanya untuk melaporkan ini pada polisi setempat. Dan aku mengendap masuk dengan mencuri seragam serba hitam anggota geng ini. Sesudahnya, aku berusaha mencari kesempatan untuk membawamu kabur, namun tidak semudah itu ternyata."

Felix merasa matanya berair. Ia segera memeluk pemuda itu erat. "Untunglah.. Untunglah kau tidak apa-apa tadi.. Kenapa kau nekat sekali, Hyung? Kenapa kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu sampai begini?" Felix mengusap luka yang terdapat di pelipis pemuda di hadapannya sekarang.

"Bisa-bisanya kau bertanya." Pemuda itu tertawa kecil mengusak surai keperakan Felix. "Sudahlah. Sekarang, kita harus keluar dari sini."

Felix melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menghapus air matanya dan mengangguk penuh tekad. Pemuda itu lanjut membicarakan tentang rencananya.

"Kita akan bergerak secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Tidak aman jika berdiam di satu tempat, mereka akan menemukan kita. Aku sudah menghafal denah bangunan ini. Aku juga melihat para polisi sudah berkumpul di bawah. Changbin dan Jeongin bersama para polisi, jadi aku akan menghubungi mereka untuk memberitahukan posisi kita saat situasi aman."

Setelah selesai membangun rencana, keduanya pun keluar dari ruangan. Melanjutkan pergerakan untuk bebas.

\---

Chan bersyukur masih ada taksi yang beroperasi. Beberapa saluran berita sudah mulai menginformasikan perihal ini--Sepertinya, agensi gagal berkonfrontasi dengan awak media. Chan menepis kekhawatiran itu terlebih dahulu karena ia sudah sampai dan telah bertemu dengan Detektif Kang yang untunglah masih mengingatnya. Kini, Ia menyaksikan sendiri kegaduhan di hadapannya.

"Hal sepenting ini dan kau tidak mengabariku?!" Chan meneriaki penerima panggilan itu. Mereka tengah menghubungi Changbin setelah beberapa kali panggilan itu ditolak. Mereka memang bertaruh pada keberuntungan untuk mengetahui keadaan Changbin dan Jeongin.

"Chan hyung jangan telepon aku dulu! Tadi kami hampir saja ketahuan!"

"Bukan begitu! Ini berbahaya sekali dan bisa-bisanya kau justru bergerak sendi--" Chan menghentikan ucapannya. Ia barulah menyadari jika ucapannya sama dengan Jisung. Perasaan bersalah mulai merambati hatinya. Ia menggeleng dan melanjutkan. "Bagaimana keadaanmu dan Jeongin? Dan kalian di lantai berapa? Para polisi akan memusatkan perlindungan penembak jitu ke sana!"

Suara Changbin dalam ponsel yang sudah dikeraskan suaranya itu terdengar panik. _"Jangan! Mereka akan meledakkan bangunan ini jika ketahuan polisi ikut campur!"_

"Tapi itu sangat berbahaya--"

_"Chan hyung, aku akan matikan dulu sambungannya. Jeongin melihat ada beberapa anggota geng itu bergerak di sekitar tempat persembunyian kami. Aku akan mengetikkan pesan padamu."_

Dengan itu, Changbin mematikan panggilan. Chan menatap layar ponselnya dengan gelisah. Para polisi di sekitarnya mencari cara lain agar tetap dapat melindungi dua remaja itu sejak Changbin menolak memberitahukan keberadaan mereka di dalam sana.

Menanti pesan Changbin, membuatnya memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang ramai polisi, juga staf agensi dan wartawan yang saling adu argumen. Terlihat pula mobil-mobil pemadam kebakaran baru sampai. Para polisi sedang mempersiapkan perlindungan lebih, berusaha membekuk bangunan itu. Namun, mereka tidak dapat melakukan apa pun. Semua nasib berada di tangan Stray Kids sekarang. Atau mungkin si ketua geng itu karena ialah yang menjadikan mereka pion permainannya. Detektif berusia empat puluhan itu sudah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Chan dibuat khawatir akan keselamatan semuanya. Tidak hanya _member_ nya, tetapi semua yang berada dis ini pula.

Tepat waktu, ponselnya bergetar memberikan notifikasi pesan dari Changbin. Chan tidak membuang waktu dan segera membaca itu. Ekspresinya yang berubah-ubah dari gelisah, panik, dan terkejut membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya dipenuhi pertanyaan.

Chan mengangkat wajahnya masih dengan raut terkejutnya. "Ada temanku yang menyusup ke dalam. Ia bersama Felix sekarang. Changbin bilang padaku untuk menghubunginya karena ia lebih tahu denah bangunan ini." Kalimatnya itu ditujukan untuk Detektif Kang dan para polisi berpangkat tinggi lainnya.

Salah satu polisi berpangkat tinggi itu segera menanggapi. "Tolong hubungi dia. Kita perlu informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang keadaan di dalam. Semoga saja ia berada dalam posisi yang aman."

Chan menelan ludah ragu. Ia mengkhawatirkan jika panggilannya justru akan membuat mereka ditemukan para penjahat itu. Tapi, ia harus bertaruh. Ia menekan nomornya. "Halo?" 

Untunglah pemuda itu segera menjawabnya. _"Halo, Chan? Keributan itu.. Kau disini?"_

Chan menekan pengeras suara, sekelilingnya yang sangat kacau membuatnya kesulitan mendengar panggilan. Sekaligus agar Detektif Kang dan polisi lainnya dapat mengambil informasi juga. "Iya. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa bersama Felix?"

_"Aku akan menjelaskannya tapi tidak sekarang. Kami sedang bersembunyi, dan aku harus memusatkan perhatian pada Felix. Kondisinya buruk."_

"Tunggu, apa yang terjadi padanya?" Chan segera bereaksi. 

_"Para penjahat itu menyiksanya, aku tidak akan menjelaskan bagaimana karena aku juga tidak tahu. Namun, itu membuat luka yang cukup parah. Semakin buruk karena kami terus berlari sedari tadi, jadi ia sedang istirahat sekarang."_

Chan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Bisa tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi di dalam?"

 _"Kau bersama polisi?"_ Chan memijat pelipisnya lagi. Ia sudah lelah dengan kerasnya tekad Changbin. 

"Iya, makanya tolong jelaskan keadaanmu karena mereka juga mendengar." Chan mengangguk walau pemuda itu tidak akan melihatnya.

 _"Aku dan Felix baru menuruni lantai lima. Dan Changbin mengirimiku pesan kalau ia baru saja sampai di lantai tiga bersama Jeongin. Api mulai membakar seluruh lantai lima. Banyak sekali anggota geng yang bergerombol di sini."_ Bisik suara itu. Di seberang panggilan, Chan dapat mendengar bunyi tembakan berkali-kali dari kejauhan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena itu.

Chan menunduk. Wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh rambut tebalnya yang jatuh menghalangi wajah. Detektif Kang khawatir pemuda itu melamun. Tetapi tidak, ia berpikir. "Detektif Kang." Ia menoleh sedikit ke arah polisi-polisi yang baru datang membawa alat-alat bantuan. "Apakah para polisi membawa jaring besar, juga tangga tinggi?"

Detektif Kang tertegun melihat Chan yang sangat berbeda dengan yang ia lihat di kantor polisi sebelumnya. Kala itu, Chan terlihat sangat letih, lemah, dan ketakutan. Detektif Kang berpikir ia hanya seorang anak yang sopan dan lembut, kesulitan menghadapi ini. Kini, ia tampak berbeda. Wajah putih pucatnya yang disinari rembulan biru, seakan terlihat sangat tangguh dan berani. Detektif Kang sempat melihat matanya berkilat merah sekejap. Ia membenarkan letak kacamata merasa pandangannya menipu. Mungkin benar begitu, karena yang ia temukan hanya mata lembut bagai kue cokelat. Menyimpan nyali dan kekuatan besar yang tertidur di dalamnya. Terkesima dengan itu, Detektif Kang hanya dapat mengangguk.

"Baik!" Chan mengeraskan suaranya, berujar pada semua orang. "Aku memiliki rencana yang kemungkinan besar akan berhasil. Aku ingin meminta tolong pada para polisi untuk menyiapkan jaring besar itu memutari bangunan. Aku juga ingin meminjam tangga tinggi milik pemadam kebakaran itu."

"--Aku juga meminta tolong para penembak jitu dan pemadam kebakaran untuk mengerahkan keamanan di lantai empat dan tiga.."

 _"Chan, apa yang kau rencanakan?"_ Suara di panggilan itu terdengar semakin cemas.

Chan diam sesaat, mengepalkan tangannya menguatkan diri. Karena sekarang, ia tidak hanya menanggung beban sebagai _leader_ Stray Kids. Namun, juga beban berat untuk melindungi semua orang yang terperangkap disini. Ia harus membuat rencana ini berhasil.

"Mereka bilang anggota Stray Kids boleh masuk 'kan? Aku akan memanjat ke lantai tiga. Aku akan mencari Changbin dan Jeongin. Kau tolong jaga Felix dan dirimu sendiri. Kita akan bertemu di antara tangga lantai tiga dan empat. Sesudah itu, kita akan mencari jendela terdekat untuk melompat ke jaring yang sudah disiapkan. Jika kita bergerak cepat, api kemungkinan tidak akan merambat cepat pula. Aku akan menghubungimu semisal strategi ini berganti."

Suara lantang Chan membuat Detektif Kang menyadari jika ia sudah salah menilai. Chan mungkinlah orang yang paling tangguh yang pernah ia temui. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sudah dialami remaja itu hingga membangun diri yang tangguh, namun pemuda itu memilih untuk tetap rendah hati pada sisi lembutnya.

Chan benar-benar lahir untuk menjadi seorang ketua.

Lantai teratas bangunan tua di hadapan mereka mendadak rubuh sebagiannya. Orang-orang gempar melihat api dengan cepat menjalar sampai lantai tiga. Hampir membakar setengah dari penginapan tua itu. Chan yang menyaksikan itu, segera mendekatkan ponsel pada mulutnya. "Kalian tidak apa-apa?! Aku lihat api itu sudah merambat ke bawah!"

_"Benar, tempat kami bersembunyi sudah tidak aman. Aku akan bergerak sesuai rencanamu. Sudah dulu, ya."_

"Ingat! Jaga Felix dan dirimu sendiri!"

Detektif Kang tersenyum mendengar percakapan itu. Chan memang lahir untuk takdirnya sebagai ketua. Namun, ketua yang berbeda dari kebanyakan ketua di seluruh dunia. Ia bukanlah diktator seperti seorang ketua kebanyakan. Ia adalah ketua yang penuh perhatian dan berhati lembut.

Chan menatap sekitarnya. Karismanya membuat semua orang tunduk pada satu-satunya rencana yang bisa dijadikan harapan. Detektif Kang menepuk pundaknya. Ia menatap pemuda bersurai keemasan itu lekat-lekat. "Bang Chan, kita akan mulai sekarang. Kau harus berhati-hati."

Chan mengulas senyum menenangkannya. Matanya menatap detektif itu lembut. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

\---

Changbin segera menarik Jeongin bersembunyi di balik dinding. Dirinya baru kembali bernapas saat para pengejar itu tidak menemukan mereka dan berlari ke arah yang berbeda. 

"Syukurlah.." Jeongin menunduk, menopang tubuh menggunakan tangan pada lutut. Menyesap udara sebanyak apa pun yang dapat ditampung paru-parunya. Jeongin menoleh pada Changbin yang terduduk memegangi bahu belakangnya. Ia segera menyamakan posisinya dengan Changbin. "Hyung.. Lukamu.."

Changbin melepas hoodie hitamnya, dengan sedikit susah payah mengikatkannya pada pundaknya. Keduanya melalui beberapa pertarungan saat persembunyian mereka ditemukan. Ia tidak takut, Changbin dapat bertarung setimpal dengan para pemilik otot besar itu. Begitu pula Jeongin yang melawan mereka dengan tongkat kayu yang ia temukan. Namun, Changbin bukan petarung licik seperti mereka. Ia tidak sadar ketika salah satu anggota geng itu mengguratkan pisau di pundaknya. Changbin dapat merasakan pisau itu memasuki kulitnya walau tidak dalam. Hanya sesedikit itu, tetapi ia dibuat meringis kesakitan. Napasnya tidak teratur dibuatnya. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana Minho yang ditusuk dalam di perutnya, bahkan dua kali.

Jeongin membantu mengikatkan baju itu di pundaknya, dengan harapan kain itu dapat menahan darah yang mengalir dari sana. Ia merasa otot pundaknya ngilu.

Dua remaja itu bersandar pada dinding di belakang mereka. Mengistirahatkan diri sejenak di tengah kekacauan ini. Sekaligus menunggu sampai keadaan benar-benar aman karena mereka masih dapat mendengar kegaduhan dari balik dinding ini.

Ponsel Changbin bergetar. Mereka harus saling menghubungi memang, namun khawatir jika suara deringnya membuat tempat persembunyian mereka ditemukan. Maka dari itu, ia tidak lagi menggunakan nada dering. Changbin segera mengangkatnya ketika melihat kontak yang menghubunginya. "Halo, Hyung?"

 _"Changbin, Chan tadi menghubungiku. Kau memberitahukannya kalau aku menyusup ke sini?"_ Changbin berdeham mengiyakan. Tidak begitu ingin banyak berbicara karena dirinya masih menahan sakit di belakang pundak. Pemuda itu melanjutkan. _"Begitu.. Ah, sepertinya tempat kami tidak aman lagi. Aku akan menyingkat strategi yang tadi Chan buat."_

"Apa? Strategi?" Jeongin kini menguping di sebelah Changbin.

_"Ya. Saat ini Chan sedang memanjat dengan tangga tinggi milik para polisi menuju lantai tiga. Aku tidak tahu jendela mana yang akan dimasukinya."_

Changbin berdecak. "Chan hyung menuju kesini? Itu berbahaya!"

_"Changbin, kita kesampingkan dulu soal perasaan saling melindungi ini."_

"Mana mungkin! Aku akan menyuruhnya untuk turun!" 

_"Changbin."_ Suara pemuda itu terdengar tegas sekarang. Changbin patuh dibuatnya, namun ia tetap ingin menyuarakan ketidaksetujuannya. _"Kau juga, aku juga, kita semua mengkhawatirkannya."_

Changbin dan Jeongin yang menguping terdiam. Jeongin mengerti, ia sangat mengerti maksud ucapan itu. 

_"Keluarga.. Bukan berarti satu orang melindungi yang lainnya. Sebuah keluarga pun tidak perlu terikat dengan hubungan darah. Keluarga adalah seseorang dimana kau bisa terbuka dan berbagi suka dan dukamu bersama."_

_"Kau mengerti maksudku? Kita akan semakin kuat jika kita berjuang bersama."_

Changbin mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponselnya. "Tapi, Hyung--"

Sebuah suara tembakan bertubi-tubi terdengar. Ponsel pemuda itu terdengar jatuh ke lantai. Changbin dan Jeongin spontan berteriak memanggilnya berlandaskan panik. Tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang sakit, Changbin berdiri dengan cepat. "Hyung! Hyung, jawab aku!"

Jeongin menjerit tertahan dengan keadaan mereka sendiri, para pengejar tadi sudah menemukan persembunyian mereka. Ia menyenggol lengan Changbin memberitahukannya. Changbin menggeram, pikirannya sekarang terbagi.

 _"Jika kalian sudah sampai di lantai empat tolong segera ke tempatku! Felix pingsan kehabisan banyak darah, dan aku tidak yakin bisa melindungnya sendiri!"_ Suara pemuda itu terdengar cukup jauh, ia sepertinya berusaha menggapai ponselnya yang terjatuh di tengah kerumunan yang mulai menyerbunya.

Changbin balas berteriak. "Kau dimana?! Aku tidak tahu posisi kalian!"

"Changbin hyung! Di ujung belakang kita ternyata tangga darurat!" Kalimat Jeongin lantas membuatnya menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud. Jeongin benar, karena bangunan yang gelap ini, ia tidak menyadari jika mereka berdua sudah dekat dengan tangga menuju lantai empat.

 _"Aku dan Felix akan berusaha menuju tangga ke bawah!"_ Suara pemuda itu tenggelam dalam kegaduhan di sekitarnya. Changbin menarik Jeongin untuk berlari menuju tangga. Remaja yang lebih muda itu menyambar tongkat yang menemaninya sedari tadi. Suara pemuda itu pun tidak lagi terdengar, Changbin menduga mereka telah berlari menjauh. Ia mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpan di saku.

Sebuah ledakan menghempaskan tubuh mereka ke berlainan arah. Changbin memeluk Jeongin dan membiarkan tubuhnya yang melindungi pemuda itu dari serpihan-serpihan yang berterbangan. Ledakan yang seolah dimaksudkan untuk membuat mereka terbunuh itu justru tidak berakibat fatal pada ke dua remaja itu. Changbin menyadari jika si ketua geng itu memantau mereka dari suatu tempat, dan itu membuat amarahnya memuncak. 

Ledakan itu menghentikan langkah para pengejar karena kabut asap yang disebabkan. Sungguh, ledakan itu memang lebih kecil dibanding ancaman ledakan lainnya, akan tetapi dapat melubangi dinding bangunan ini. Juga membuat lantai-lantai retak dan terlihat rapuh untuk diinjak. 

"Ayo!" Changbin mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menaiki tangga yang sudah berada di depan mata mereka. Ia menarik Jeongin yang masih menganga akan situasinya sekarang. 

Sekarang keduanya sudah berada di lantai empat. Lantai yang sama dengan kedua orang itu. Changbin barulah menyadari jika api mulai merambat di lantai empat. Memberikannya kesadaran jika mereka semua harus bergegas!

"Hyung! Berikan ponselmu! Aku akan menelepon Chan hyung!" Ujar Jeongin yang tanpa menunggu telah memasukkan tangannya pada kantong celana Changbin dan mengambil ponselnya. Jika saja ponselnya tidak terjatuh di tengah pertarungan mereka sebelumnya, ia sudah sedari tadi mengabari Chan. "Aku akan memberitahukannya untuk memanjat ke lantai empat saja. Lantai tiga sungguh berbahaya dan kita sudah berada di lantai empat pula."

Changbin mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku akan menuntun larimu."

Mereka berlari sangat kencang. Sangat kencang sampai napas mereka terasa habis. Untunglah sejauh ini tidak ada para pengejar yang akan menghambat pergerakan mereka. Changbin teringat akan ucapan pemuda itu yang mengatakan mereka akan menuju ke tangga. Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya yang menyala dalam gelap karena api mulai memenuhi lantai empat, mencari keberadaan dua orang itu. 

Ia tidak kunjung menemukan siapa pun. Bahkan sampai koridor mengantarkan mereka menuju ruang tengah, ia masih tidak menemukan mereka. Changbin terus menarik Jeongin untuk berlari. Ia terus menyusuri lantai itu yang anehnya tidak dipenuhi dengan para pengejar seperti di lantai tiga.

Atau jangan-jangan..

Sampailah mereka pada aula besar yang merupakan ruang makan. Changbin tersandung saking terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya. Membuat Jeongin yang baru selesai menelepon ikut terjatuh. Keduanya terkejut menyaksikan apa yang disajikan di hadapan mereka.

Dugaannya benar, para penjahat itu berkumpul menjadi satu mengejar kedua orang itu. Dan sekarang, di tengah ruangan ia menyaksikan kerumunan anggota geng itu yang ramai dan pemuda itu yang melawannya sendiri dengan menendang-nendang, kesulitan karena Felix berada dalam gendongan di pundaknya. Aula itu mulai terbakar. Membuat mereka semua tidak dapat bergerak leluasa karena api menjilat-jilat liar.

Benaknya mengatakan jika mereka tidak akan bisa menang melawan kerumunan orang itu. Sebelum keadaan semakin parah, Changbin menyambar salah satu kursi usang di sana, sengaja membakarnya di kobaran api dan melemparkannya ke tengah-tengah ruangan. Memastikan kedua temannya aman dari serangan itu.

Kursi yang terbakar itu membuyarkan pertahan kelompok pasukan geng. Changbin melakukannya untuk beberapa kali dengan meja dan kursi. Jeongin terperangah melihat kebrutalan Changbin. "Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kita juga bisa bermain curang, Jeong. Bantu aku, cepat!" Berusaha melemparkannya pada siapapun yang menghalangi langkahnya menuju pemuda itu. Jeongin tidak menyangka si periang itu dapat berubah 180 derajat di situasi genting seperti ini. Tetapi, ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia ikut melemparkan kursi-kursi bahkan meja pada siapa pun yang berusaha membekuk jalannya. 

"Hyung!"

Changbin berhasil menggapai lengan pemuda itu. Ia segera menariknya menjauh. Pemuda itu berlari menyejajarkan dengan Changbin. Jeongin berlari di belakang mereka sembari mengayunkan tongkat yang dipegangnya pada anggota geng yang tidak terjebak kobaran api dan mengejar mereka. Langkah mereka hampir tersaingi.

Para remaja itu terus berlari. Sesekali, Changbin dan Jeongin menjatuhkan hiasan-hiasan di lorong guna menghalangi langkah para pengejar itu. Jeongin berteriak pada Changbin. "Kita ke mana sekarang?!"

Changbin melempar pertanyaan pada pemuda itu. "Kau hafal denah, Hyung? Ada ruangan terdekat yang bisa kita gunakan untuk sembunyi?"

"Di depan sana! Ada ruangan kecil di belokan gelap itu!"

Changbin mulanya kesulitan mencari ruangan yang dimaksud, namun ia menemukannya juga. "Percepat langkah, kita kesana! Di hitungan ketiga kita akan masuk!"

Semua rintangan yang mereka lalui membuat semuanya terasa jauh. Ketika sudah semakin dekat, Changbin menyuruh mereka untuk melaju lebih cepat daripada yang sudah dilakukan. Para remaja itu menarik tenaga mereka hingga batas maksimal.

Saat mereka semakin menjauh dari kerumunan, ruangan kecil itu sudah di depan mata. Ia menghitung mundur untuk isyarat. Namun, sebelum hitungannya yang ketiga, Changbin mendorong mereka semua dan dirinya memasuki ruangan itu. Mereka harus lekas bersembunyi sebelum kembali ditemukan. Changbin segera bangkit dan menutup pintu itu. Jeongin menyusul dengan menghalangi pintu itu dengan berbagai perabotan besar di dalam ruangan.

"Ke mana mereka?!"

"Lagi-lagi menghilang!"

"Kali ini aku tidak akan salah! Mereka pasti lari kesana!"

Keributan-keributan itu menjauh dan menjauh. Suara-suara ganas itu pun semakin memudar. Mereka semua barulah bisa mengambil napas. Jeongin menundukkan diri mengatur napasnya. Changbin memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit karena berlari sekuat tenaga dan terus menghirup kepulan asap. 

Pemuda tinggi itu melindungi Felix dari benturan saat didorong masuk tadi. Ia menjauhkan Felix dari dekapannya. Memperhatikan napasnya yang masih berhembus. Ia mendekapnya lagi penuh syukur. Barulah dirinya membawa tubuh mungil itu bersandar pada dinding. 

Dan disana, di dalam ruangan yang belum terbakar ini, dua pihak itu bertemu. Kembali pada kesadaran masing-masing. Changbin dan Jeongin menemukan kedua orang yang mereka cari. Pemuda tinggi yang nekat menyusup masuk dan Felix yang terpejam di sebelahnya.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Terperangah dengan keberadaan satu sama lain. Mereka tidak menduga akan bertemu pada akhirnya. Walau tujuan mereka adalah untuk saling bertemu, mereka tidak menyangka benar-benar dapat bertemu pada akhirnya. Tercapai sudah apa yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

Jeongin masih tidak dapat berkata-kata. Ia sangat bahagia dua orang itu selamat. Walau mereka dipenuhi luka-luka dan abu yang memenuhi wajah, Jeongin sangat bahagia dapat bertemu kembali. Beban di hatinya seakan lenyap diterpa angin melihat Felix terlelap dengan tenteram. Jeongin mengambil langkah mendekati mereka. Ia memperhatikan keduanya, memperhatikan mereka benar-benar hidup di hadapannya. Jeongin menekuk lututnya, mengusap pipi Felix yang kotor akan abu dari kobaran api. Pemuda bersurai keperakan itu mendengkur lucu, membuat Jeongin tertawa pelan seiring tangisnya yang pecah.

Sahabatnya yang berhari-hari ia khawatirkan keberadaannya. Keberadaannya yang dapat menghentikan niatan untuk menyerah. Kakaknya yang menyembunyikannya di kamar mandi bersama Seungmin. Kakaknya yang sangat ia rindukan, terlelap dengan darah mengotori pakaian yang ia kenakan. Anggota Stray Kids yang hilang, Felix.

Tangis harunya tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Jeongin memeluk kakaknya yang telah banyak berkorban itu. Merasakan jantungnya yang masih berdetak seperti terakhir kali ia memeluknya di kamar mandi. Semua harapan yang ia gantung selama ini terwujud di dalam dekapannya.


	10. 9. In The Middle Of The Lonely Night, I Try My Best To Smile Brightly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics From: Changbin - Streetlight
> 
> Chapter yang ini panjang bangett awas gumoh bacanya D:

Hyunjin mencabut selang infus yang terpasang di tangannya. Mencampakkan benda itu sembari menuruni ranjang. Tidak memperdulikan darah keluar dari tusukan infus di tangan kirinya. Perbuatannya itu membuat yang lain terkejut. Manajer hyung terlihat geram dan menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyunjin?" Manajer mereka itu berusaha mengatur nada suaranya.

Hyunjin tidak menggubris. Pandangan terpusat pada berita di televisi. Ia melihat berita gedung yang terbakar di Distrik Jongno. Seluruh saluran televisi ramai memperbincangkan kabar panas itu. Analisis-analisis tidak ada hentinya mulai berspekulasi. Mengatakan jika itu perbuatan teroris yang memanfaatkan waktu karantina ini. Beredar pula rumor jika member Stray Kids berada di dalam gedung itu.

Ya, itu benar.

Manajer hyung berhasil menghubungi Detektif Kang sejak panggilannya tidak dijawab sama sekali oleh Chan, Changbin, maupun Jeongin. Diberitahukan kenyataan yang mengejutkan tentang keadaan di sana.

Hyunjin tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya gambar yang ditampilkan. Memikirkan sahabat-sahabatnya berada di dalam bangunan itu.

Hatinya jatuh. Ini sudah keterlaluan.

Hyunjin menoleh pada manajer mereka itu. "Hyung, ayo kita kesana."

Manajer hyung jelas menolak. "Hyunjin, kita tidak bisa bergerak gegabah lagi. Kalian sekarang berada dalam pantauan agensi dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika kalian sampai melanggar lagi."

"Siapa yang peduli tentang itu?" 

"Hyunjin, tolonglah. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapa pun lagi." Suara serak Jisung membuatnya menoleh. Kilatan harapan di mata pemuda bersurai keemasan itu hilang sejak dirinya kembali ke kamar rawat ini usai menemui Chan. Ia hanya duduk diam di ranjangnya sedari tadi.

"Jisung. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri." Balas Hyunjin dengan emosi yang tumpah ruah di dadanya. Ia tidak bisa memaafkan perbuatan para penjahat itu.

"Semua. Semuanya berkata seperti itu. Aku sudah lelah. Lakukan sesukamu saja seperti Chan hyung."

Hyunjin merasa hatinya seperti dipanah mendengar kalimat Jisung dengan suara yang hancur begitu. Hyunjin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Chan dan Jisung. Ia membuntuti Chan sejak mendengar kabar Minho. Namun, ia tidak berani mendekatinya. Sampai keributan itu terjadi, mereka tidak menyadarinya yang berada di dekat sana. Bahkan saat ia membantu Jisung berdiri dan mengangkat tiang infusnya, pandangan Jisung masih kosong tanpa jiwa. 

Hyunjin terus memikirkan apa kesalahan dari semua ini. Apakah yang mereka lakukan selama ini salah, apakah yang ia lakukan saat ini juga salah, dan ia memilih untuk teguh pada hatinya.

"H-Hyunjin."

Hyunjin menoleh pada suara lembut itu. Ia baru menyadari Seungmin tidak jatuh pingsan lagi mendengar kabar buruk yang bertubi-tubi ini. Walau bicaranya belum bisa kembali normal, Seungmin memaksakan diri mengutarakan setiap pendapatnya.

"Pergilah."

"Seungmin?" Hyunjin memastikan maksud sahabatnya itu.

"K-Kau ingin pergi ke-sana, bukan? Ce-Cepatlah."

Hyunjin diam. Ia teringat pada janjinya. 

_"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi!"_

_"Takdir bodoh jika kita harus selalu bersedih! Aku akan menuliskan takdirku sendiri!"_

Kalimat Seungmin mengingatkannya pada perasaan membara kala itu. Walau kalimat Seungmin terbata, perasaannya seakan tersalurkan padanya. Hyunjin mengepalkan tangannya. Ia akan menulis takdirnya sendiri.

Jisung barulah bereaksi medengar ucapan Seungmin. Ia menatap Seungmin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Seungmin, kau juga?"

"Sungie, k-kita akan berbicara. Hyunjin dan Hyung c-cepatlah." 

Hyunjin mengangguk. Ia segera berlari keluar. Di balik pintu, dua _bodyguard_ yang berjaga menahannya sesuai perintah agensi. Hyunjin dengan lincah berhasil kabur. Diikuti manajer hyung yang tergopoh mengejarnya.

Kini ruangan itu sepi. Sangat sepi. Jisung teringat akan pertama kali Chan, Changbin, Jeongin, dan manajer hyung meninggalkannya untuk pergi ke kantor polisi. Ia sendiri, ia hanya dapat memperhatikan Seungmin dan Hyunjin yang masih menutup mata. Juga menunggu dimana jarum jam berhenti saat ia mendapatkan kabar operasi Minho. Jisung hanya sendiri kala itu. Saat semua menyangka dirinya tidur, kenyataannya tidak sedikit pun ia dapat terlelap. Ia tidak ingin sendiri. Ia tidak ingin sahabat-sahabatnya pergi meninggalkannya. Ia tidak pernah meminta untuk menyaksikan kepergian sahabat-sahabatnya.

Mereka semua terjebak dalam permainan ARG yang menjadi nyata ini. 

"Hei, Jisung. Pernahkah k-kau berpikir seperti ini?" Jisung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seungmin. "K-Kau lelah dengan semuanya. Kau ingin menulis takdirmu sendiri. M-Maksudku.. Bagaimana bisa hal sekejam ini terjadi pada kita semua? Kita hanya ingin bahagia bersama, tetapi takdir seakan tidak membiarkan. Ia selalu memberikan halangan lagi dan lagi, membuat kita susah meraih kebahagiaan itu."

Seungmin benar, Jisung hanya ingin bahagia bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Tetapi, tidak ada lagi yang namanya berharap untuk kemungkinan yang terbaik. Ia sudah lelah menangis, lelah merasakan sakit, lelah menyalahkan takdir. Jisung sudah lelah untuk memberontak karena ia tahu, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menulis suratan takdir sesuai kehendaknya. 

"Bahagia itu memang sederhana, t-tetapi itu tidak sesederhana yang terlihat." Seungmin melanjutkan dengan tatapan yang sudah berganti memandangi langit malam Kota Seoul. Bersih tanpa satupun awan. Membuat hamparan bintang yang indah itu terlihat jelas menghias langit. Jisung menatapnya bingung, menaikkan sebelah alis menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya. "Kau tertawa saat melihat hal yang lucu. Kau bahagia saat melihat kebaikan. I-Itu memang sederhana. Tetapi, kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya tidak semudah itu."

"--Kau perlu melewati berbagai macam kesulitan, kesedihan, dan kau akan dibuahi dengan kebahagiaan yang besar. Dan kebahagiaan itu berlangsung sebentar dibandingkan rasa sakit yang sudah kau lewati. I-Itu membuatku terpikir bagaimana jika--kebahagiaan sesungguhnya justru terdapat dalam kesedihan?"

Jisung terdiam. Membiarkan Seungmin menguasai pembicaraan.

"B-Bagaimana jika kita memang harus melewati berbagai kesulitan, karena di ujung nanti akan ada kebahagiaan sesungguhnya menunggu?" Seungmin mengembalikan pandangannya pada Jisung, diiringi senyum lemahnya. "Aku percaya itu."

"Tidak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana akhir dari cerita ini." Jisung memeluk lutut, ia sudah terlanjur kecewa.

"Jika semua ini dimaksudkan hanya untuk keputusasaan, lalu kenapa aku dan Hyunjin siuman? Kenapa Changbin hyung dan Jeongin berhasil menemukan keberadaan Felix?"

Jisung melebarkan matanya. Kata-kata Seungmin seolah menamparnya dengan keras. Ia dikejutkan dengan falsafah itu. 

Jisung akui dalam hati, kala kesendirian itu, ia terus membatini diri jika semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri jika Hyunjin, Seungmin, dan Minho akan segera pulih. Ketika hatinya terlalu sakit di kesendirian yang ia rasakan, Jisung tidak ingin menipu dirinya sendiri. Ia mengikuti sisi logis yang mengatakan tidak mungkin ada keajaiban.

Tetapi, hari dimana ia merasa sendiri, Hyunjin siuman dan menemaninya. Beberapa waktu setelahnya, Seungmin pun membuka matanya pula. Dan sekarang, keberadaan Felix yang seolah ketidakmungkinan, kini ditemukan.

Apakah sebenarnya keajaiban itu masih ada?

"Sungie, keajaiban masih ada. Harapan masih ada. Dan di saat seperti ini, kita harus berusaha akan semua kemungkinan untuk menggapainya."

Jisung menghapus air matanya yang kembali unjuk diri. Ia menuruni ranjangnya dan menghambur pada pelukan Seungmin. Menunjukkan sisi lemahnya yang juga ia sembunyikan, sama halnya seperti Chan. Menangisi perasaan sakit yang terpendam dalam hati.

Ia sadar selama ini dirinya hanya takut melangkah. Jisung baru menyadari ia tidak boleh putus asa.

Itu membuatnya optimis jika Minho akan berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Juga membuatnya menaruh bibit harap jika semua akan selamat dan kembali dengan membawa Felix.

Jisung seakan mendapat kekuatan untuk melangkah. Ia akan melewati semuanya dengan penuh tekad mulai sekarang, untuk merubah garis takdir. Jika kesedihan yang bertubi-tubi ini memang miliknya, maka ia akan berusaha untuk membuat akhir cerita yang bahagia. Ia akan kembali membangkang kepada takdir.

Seungmin membalas pelukannya. Menyisir surai keemasannya untuk menenangkan. "Aku juga akan berjuang melawan diriku. Aku tidak ingin ada yang menyerah."

Jisung mengangguki ucapan Seungmin. Ini tidak menakutkan lagi baginya. Jisung akan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Ia yakin bisa melewati semua ini.

\---

Semua terjadi dengan begitu cepat.

Api menyambar hampir seluruh lantai empat. Tempat persembunyian mereka sebelumnya sudah tidak aman karena mulai digerogoti api. Dinding dan lantai yang berlubang akibat beberapa ledakan kecil yang dimaksudkan untuk membunuh mereka, Jeongin masih tidak mengerti darimana ketua geng itu bisa mengetahui posisi mereka. Padahal, mereka sudah berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati

Mereka masih mengendap menuju tangga yang mereka naiki sebelumnya. Lebih sulit karena banyak yang berjaga. Jeongin membantu pemuda tinggi itu berjalan karena ia tampak semakin lemah dengan luka dan lebam itu. Changbin di depannya, menggantikan pemuda itu membawa Felix di punggung. Mengingat Changbin memiliki luka guratan pisau di bahunya, membuat Jeongin meringis. Sementara, Chan mengatakan jika ia sudah berada di lantai empat, namun mereka belum bertemu.

"Jeongin! Awas!!" 

Jeongin telat menyadari jika atap-atap di atasnya bergetar. Hanya sekejap ia berkedip bangunan di atas mereka rubuh. Jeongin sangat terkejut hingga refleksnya tidak bekerja. Pemuda tinggi itu melompat mundur sembari menarik kerah belakang baju bergaris Jeongin. Ia berteriak kuat. "Changbin, lari!!" Mendengar itu, Changbin segera menurut tanpa melihat lagi apa yang terjadi. Ia berlari maju hingga aman dari bongkahan-bongkahan yang akan segera jatuh. 

Bongkahan-bongkahan yang terbakar itu jatuh, menimbulkan suara gaduh dan menakutkan. Bangunan ini seolah bergetar dan akan rubuh karena hantaman keras dari itu.

"Jeongin, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jeongin mengangguk walau masih sangat terkejut. Ia segera berbalik, menemukan kepulan debu dan asap mulai menghilang. Melihat bagaimana bongkahan-bongkahan terbakar itu menghancurkan lantai yang mereka pijak sebelumnya. Membuat area sekitarnya tidak luput dari api. Membuat lubang besar yang memisahkan mereka dengan Changbin dan Felix. Suara gaduh itu mengundang segerombolan musuh datang dari belakang mereka. Jeongin berteriak menggapai seberang. "Hyung, lari!! Cari jalan keluar!!" 

Kali ini, Changbin tidak langsung berlari. "Aku akan membantumu! Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencari jalan kesana!"

Gerombolan itu semakin mendekat. Jeongin mengepalkan tangannya. Selalu saja begini. Selalu saja memikirkan yang lain hingga melupakan tujuan sebenarnya, atau bahkan risiko dari itu.

Cukup semua pengorbanan yang sudah ia saksikan. Seungmin yang mengalami hal buruk hingga kejiwaannya terganggu. Felix membiarkan dirinya dibawa agar mereka semua tidak lagi disiksa, justru membuat rencana para penjahat itu berjalan. Minho yang membiarkan dirinya ditusuk agar dapat melindungi yang lain. Hyunjin dan Jisung yang membahayakan diri mereka sendiri untuk melindunginya. Dan Chan yang menanggung semua beban sendirian, menghasilkan jarak antar mereka.

Jangan pula Changbin melakukan hal yang sama. Changbin satu-satunya yang terus bersamanya sampai saat ini. Jeongin tidak ingin ia mengalami hal yang buruk pula karena perasaan itu. Perasaan untuk berkorban.

"Hentikan semua ini!!"

Jeongin tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia tidak ingin menjadi yang dilindungi, dan hanya melihat kepergian sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kau harusnya belajar, Hyung! Karena kita membuat langkah bodoh, langkah bodoh karena ingin melindungi! Itu hanya memperparah keadaan!"

Kondisi Changbin lebih buruk darinya. Jika hanya seperti ini, Jeongin dapat melindungi diri, ia tidak butuh Changbin yang sudah banyak membantunya. Namun, Changbin sepertinya tidak paham.

"Kenapa kau malah mengajakku berdebat? Sudah, aku kesana!"

"Kumohon, sekali ini saja, Hyung!" Jeongin tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk membantah. "Tujuan kita melewati semua teka-teki itu, semua masalah ini, agar kita bisa menyelamatkan Felix hyung!"

"Hanya tinggal langkah terakhir! Bawa dia keluar! Akhiri permainan ini!"

"Jeongin! Kau tidak mengerti--"

"KITA TIDAK MUNGKIN MEMBIARKAN INI GAGAL, HYUNG!!" Jeongin menjerit dengan seluruh jiwanya. Ia hanya ingin semua ini berhenti.

Changbin mundur selangkah ragu. Ucapan Jeongin benar, namun ia diliputi berbagai kebimbangan.

"CEPATLAH, HYUNG!!"

Langkah itu perlahan berbalik. Dengan perasaan yang sungguh berat, Changbin akhirnya menurut pada permintaan Jeongin. Pergi menjauh, menghilang dari pandangan Jeongin, berusaha keluar dengan kondisinya yang sudah melemah, untuk menghentikan permainan ini.

"Terima kasih, Hyung.."

Jeongin menangis melihat kepergian dua kakaknya. Ia berbohong jika dirinya tidak takut dengan keadaannya sekarang. Api yang merajalela, dirinya dan pemuda tinggi itu yang kini bertarung dengan anggota geng yang banyak, rasa sakit dari pukulan yang ia rasakan, sungguh ia takut.

Lamun, ia sudah membuat pilihan yang tepat.

Saat ia merasakan sebuah benda keras menghantam kepalanya, pandangannya menggelap. Kesadarannya hilang saat itu juga.

\---

"Sial! Mereka benar-benar menginformasikan kejadian di dalam bangunan itu beserta gambar ke media sosial!" Hyunjin menggeram seraya menelusuri layar ponsel. "Mereka membuat Stay panik!"

"Hyunjin, tenangkan dirimu. Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Ujar manajer hyung menenangkan. Pria itu semakin pusing mendengar teriakan kekesalan Hyunjin yang menggema di dalam mobil.

Walau amarah masih menguasai hatinya, Hyunjin turut diam. Ia merapatkan jaket yang manajernya pinjamkan, karena piyama rumah sakit tidak bisa menahan dinginnya malam ini.

Ponsel di genggamannya berdering.

"Halo? Siapa ini?" Hyunjin menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya saat merasakan hembusan napas disana. Jengah karena tidak ada sahutan balik. Hampir saja ia menutup panggilan itu jika suara yang ia benci tidak muncul disana.

 _"Aku mengenalmu. Ternyata kontak ini adalah dirimu. Kupikir kau sudah mati menyusul sahabatmu yang tertusuk itu."_ Ujar suara itu dengan kejam. Bengis seperti perlakuannya pada Minho di _dorm_ waktu itu.

Hyunjin berteriak lagi, membuat manajernya kembali memusatkan perhatian padanya. "Minho hyung tidak mati! Darimana kau dapatkan nomor ini, brengsek?" Manajer hyung terperanjat saat Hyunjin menyumpahi.

_"Dari ponsel sahabatmu yang dengan sukarela menyerahkan diri. Bodohnya dia percaya aku akan berhenti menyiksa kalian."_

Hyunjin menggertakkan gigi. Ia sungguh membenci suara ini. "Kau nomor asing yang meneror Jeongin. Aku sudah ingat sekarang."

_"Benar. Dan aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu tapi tentu tidak pada adik bungsumu. Aku sudah menyiapkan peran yang lebih bagus untuknya. Aku menemukan nomormu, jadi ya sudah."_

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jeongin?!"

_"Baik, aku tidak akan membuang waktu lagi. Kau pasti sudah membaca ringkasan yang kami buat tentang hal yang terjadi di dalam bangunan ini. Sahabatmu yang berkemauan keras itu berhasil membawa tawanan kami, sekarang sedang mencari jalan keluar. Sebagai gantinya, adik bungsumu ini kubawa."_

"A-Apa..? Jangan sakiti Jeongin! Sampai kau melakukan itu aku akan--"

_"Aku mengundangmu menuju persembunyianku. Datanglah ke bagian belakang bangunan tua ini. Aku akan menunggu."_

Sebuah pesan muncul di ponsel Hyunjin. Pesan yang memberikan gambar sebuah tangga tinggi terselubung di belakang bangunan tua.

_"Pergilah kesana kalau ingin menyelamatkan adikmu. Ini hanya di antara kau dan aku, jika kau berani meminta bantuan, bahkan pada Stay, aku akan meledakkan bangunan ini segera."_

Hyunjin merasakan napasnya tercekat. Benar ucapan manajernya saat jarak mereka sudah dekat. Setelah meminta manajer hyung untuk mengantarnya ke belakang bangunan sesampainya mereka di sana, keduanya mengendap dari tatapan staf-staf yang ada di sana.

Hyunjin sangat terkejut melihat bagian belakang bangunan tidak diawasi sama sekali. Ia menduga ada sebuah ledakan besar melihat hangus dan hancurnya bagian belakang bangunan. Dirinya menemukan sebuah tangga tinggi tersambung ke lantai tiga di belakang bangunan itu, persis seperti di foto. 

Hyunjin tidak menyangka si gila itu menyiapkan ledakan sebesar ini untuk mempersiapkan kedatangannya, agar tidak ada yang mengawasi. Namun, Hyunjin memutuskan untuk melawan rasa takutnya. Ia punya ide yang lebih gila.

"Manajer hyung, aku diberi tahu jika tangga ini terhubung ke lantai tiga. Cepat kita panggil polisi."

Ia memutuskan untuk memberitahu kepolisian.

\---

Semengerikan apa pun saat dirinya melihat ke bawah, Chan terus memanjati tangga tinggi para pemadam kebakaran itu. Ia akhirnya sampai di lantai empat. Menyaksikan bangunan tua itu rusak parah akibat api yang terus merambah. Dengan susah payah, ia melewati api-api yang bergejolak itu. Anehnya, lantai itu sepi. Tidak ada satupun penjahat berseragam hitam, tidak seperti di dalam bayangannya.

Setelah memutar berkali-kali, Chan melihat sosok yang ia kenal. Bersandar di dinding dan tampak sekarat. Ia akhirnya menemukan teman lamanya itu, namun ia tidak menemukan dua adiknya. Chan segera menghampirinya.

Pemuda itu menyapanya ramah, sedikit kesulitan dengan napasnya yang putus-putus. "Chan.. Akhirnya kau datang juga.."

Dengan kepanikan yang melanda, Chan membawa tangannya untuk mengecek darah di kepala pemuda itu. "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Darahmu banyak sekali! Kita harus segera mengobati ini!"

"Chan.. Aku tidak berhasil melindungi Jeongin.."

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada dadanya. Ia segera memborbardir pemuda yang terluka itu dengan pertanyaan. "Apa maksudmu itu? Dimana dia? Lalu, dimana Changbin dan Felix? Kau bersama mereka 'kan tadi?"

"..Changbin sedang membawa Felix keluar dari bangunan ini.. Aku dan Jeongin terjebak.. Para penjahat itu membuat Jeongin pingsan dan membawanya.."

Chan menarik kedua tangannya yang kini ternodai darah pemuda itu. Menolak mempercayai apa yang ia dengar. Pemuda tinggi itu berdiri dengan langkah yang tertatih. Mengulurkan tangannya pada Chan yang ikut terduduk di hadapannya sejak tadi ia datang. "Chan, kita harus menyelamatkan Jeongin." 

Chan menunduk berusaha menahan semua rasa sakit yang membuncah di dadanya. Berusaha menjaga kewarasannya. Ia meraih uluran tangan pemuda itu. Merangkulkan tangan besar itu pada pundaknya, membantunya untuk berjalan.

Chan tidak pernah merasa seputus asa ini dalam hidupnya. Ia tahu, dirinya tidak boleh menyerah. Ia harus terus melangkah. Tapi di saat ini, semuanya terasa sulit. Ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Chan diam membisu, larut dalam pikirannya.

Pemuda itu tidak ingin mengganggu Chan yang sedang berpikir. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak sadar akan serangan di kepalanya, membuat kepalanya seakan pecah dan ia tidak sanggup bergerak. Akibatnya, ia tidak dapat menahan kepergian Jeongin.

Mereka sedang berjalan, melewati jalan dimana api hanya merambat sedikit. Koridor yang penuh jendela. Salah satu jendela yang dimasuki Chan tadi. Dan tempat gelap ini terlihat indah bermandikan cahaya rembulan yang mengumpat masuk melalui jendela.

Sembari terus berjalan, ia menatap langit malam dengan bulan purnama itu. Awan-awan hitam yang sebelumnya mendatangkan hujan telah hilang. Menunjukkan pesona hamparan bintang di atas sana.

Ia ingat jika Chan pernah mengatakan padanya, jika sedang sedih pemuda itu memilih untuk menatap langit. Karena dengan menatap langit, Chan merasakan ketenangan. Hatinya seakan ditenangkan oleh langit-langit itu. Dan ia benar adanya, pemuda tinggi itu merasa tenang. Taburan bintang di langit menyusun antariksa untuk memamerkannya pada mereka yang memandang. Indah membutakan, menyejukkan perasaan. Hamparan bintang itu bagai menyusun diri untuk memberitahu bahwa keajaiban akan terjadi.

"Kau bilang, kalau sedang bersedih akan lebih baik jika menatap langit. Kau tidak ingin mencobanya sekarang?" Tanya pemuda tinggi itu.

Chan menoleh. Arah pandangnya yang tertuju pada jendela, membuat manik coklatnya merefleksikan angkasa. Ia terdiam sejenak menyaksikan keindahan itu.

Pemuda itu baru saja hendak mengucap kalimat menenangkan jika saja ponselnya tidak berdering. Chan yang juga menyadari dering itu mempersilahkannya mengangkat panggilan. 

Air muka pemuda itu berubah. "I-Ini dari Jeongin."

Chan ikut terkejut. Pemuda itu menyadari jika panggilan ini lebih penting untuk bagi pemuda pirang itu. Ia menawarkan. "Kau ingin mengangkatnya?" Chan mengangguk cepat. Ia menerima uluran ponsel itu dan segera mengangkatnya. Perasaannya terbagi antara gelisah dan lega.

"Jeongin! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau dimana?"

Chan tidak langsung menemukan suara semanis madu yang biasanya ia dengar. Ia merindukan suara itu. Semua yang terjadi membuatnya merasa tidak bertemu adik termudanya itu dalam waktu yang lama.

"Halo, Jeongin?"

Chan masih tidak menemukan suara Jeongin pada pendengarannya.

"J-Jeongin kau kenapa?" Chan mulai merasakan panik kembali menyergapnya. Di saat itu, terdengar napas tertahan Jeongin. 

_"Aku membencimu, Chan hyung!!"_

Jeongin baru saja meneriakinya. Jeonginnya, adik bungsunya yang biasanya berujar ramah. Jeongin meneriakinya, mengatakan jika ia membenci Chan. 

Kilas ulang mimpi buruk Chan terulang di kepalanya. Chan ingat bagaimana ia terjebak dalam genggaman erat Felix yang memenjarakannya. Felix yang wajahnya berubah hitam, bertaring panjang, Felix yang menyeramkan, Felix yang mengucapkan bisa kebencian padanya.

"Jeongin..?" Chan merasa takut. Ia takut mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan. Ia takut apa yang didengarnya ini nyata. Ia takut Jeongin benar berkata jika dia membenci Chan.

 _"Kau lagi-lagi datang menyelamatkan kami!"_ Chan merasakan kembali teriakan Jeongin. _"Aku melihatmu dari ruangan pengintai, kau tidak bisa mengelak! Kau lagi-lagi tidak memikirkan dirimu sendiri! Aku membencimu Chan hyung!!"_

"Jeongin! Ada apa denganmu?! Kau memberitahuku untuk pergi ke lantai empat, kukira kau setuju.." Chan merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Jeongin. Teriakan Jeongin seakan dipenuhi kebencian yang mendalam padanya. Ia tidak ingin dibenci, Chan tidak ingin dibenci oleh orang-orang yang disayanginya.

_"Kau yang bermasalah, Chan hyung! Kau tidak pernah memikirkan keberadaanmu sendiri! Kau hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk melindungi kami!"_

"Jeongin, berhenti berbicara seperti itu! Kau dimana sekarang?!"

_"Tidak! Aku tidak perlu dilindungi! Aku bukan adik kecil yang tidak berdaya dan harus dilindungi! Aku sahabatmu, Hyung! Kenapa kau tidak menganggapku seperti itu?!"_

"Kau sahabatku, Jeongin! Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran aku tidak menganggapmu?"

_"Perlakuanmu! Kau tidak menganggap kami sebagai sahabatmu! Kau memperlakukan kami layaknya keluargamu!"_

Chan terdiam. Suaranya teredam di pangkal tenggorokannya. Chan kembali bertanya dengan pelan, merasa khawatir dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Aku.. memang menganggap kalian keluargaku.. Bukankah kita semua begitu..?"

Jeongin masih terus berteriak padanya. _"Aku tidak perlu keluarga! Aku tidak perlu keluarga yang menyimpan masing-masing kekhawatirannya sendiri hanya untuk terlihat baik-baik saja! Apa kau tidak tahu jika itu menyakitiku? Itu sangat menyakitiku Chan hyung!!"_

Chan dapat mendengar jeritan frustasi Jeongin. Chan dapat mendengar amarahnya yang kini berubah menjadi tangis. Suara itu parau dan terdengar kesakitan. _"Aku berusaha mengertikanmu! Aku senang dengan ketulusan dan perlindunganmu! Tapi kau membawa itu terlalu jauh! Aku memang penakut, tapi aku tidak ingin jika kau melindungiku, melindungi kami, dan berakhir tersakiti melawan semuanya!! Aku tidak mau!!"_

"YANG JEONGIN!" Chan berteriak keras saat merasakan kepalanya dirundung rasa sakit. Beban di hatinya sudah terlalu berat. Mimpi buruk itu kembali menghantui benaknya. Chan tidak mengerti! Kenapa mereka semua mengatakan hal itu padanya? Ia tidak ingin adik-adiknya membenci dirinya!

Chan mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu sedikit tersentak dengan wajah Chan yang terlihat tidak waras. Chan segera bertanya padanya. "Kau hafal denah bangunan ini, bukan? Kau tahu dimana ruang untuk pengintai itu? Jeongin disana!" 

"Lantai tiga.." Pemuda itu tidak dapat berkata. Ia terperangah dengan kemarahan Chan.

"Jeongin! Tunggu disana! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

Chan mematikan panggilannya tanpa menunggu jawaban Jeongin. Ia benat-benar tidak menunggu, segera memasukkan ponsel itu kembali pada saku baju hitam pemuda itu. Wajahnya tertunduk dan terlihat sangat murung. Pemuda tinggi itu baru pertama kali melihat Chan dalam kondisi seperti ini. Gurat ketakutan, khawatir, rasa takut, semua membuat senyuman pemuda berkulit pucat itu sebelumnya luntur. Membuatnya terlihat sangat hancur.

"Chan, kau--"

Kalimat pemuda tinggi itu tidak selesai. Terhenti karena keterkejutannya. Ia tidak menyangka lengan Chan mendorongnya pada jendela di hadapan mereka.

Ia terjatuh. 

Dengan wajah Chan yang sudah terlihat mati sebagai pemandangannya.

\---

Changbin menyaksikan bagaimana api di hadapannya semakin besar menjalar. Dapat mendengar bagaimana keributan dari para pengejar itu, beberapa dari mereka ada yang menyerah dan memilih untuk menyelamatkan diri, namun masih ada pula yang mencari-cari tempat persembunyian mereka. 

Changbin berlari terlalu jauh. Mereka sekarang terjebak. Tubuhnya pun sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Kalimat Jeongin kala itu melintas kembali di benaknya.

_'Hyung.. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja 'kan?'_

_'Semua akan baik-baik saja, Jeongin. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku.'_

Ia tertawa miris. Semua yang dilakukannya selama ini, semua tingkah riang, lelucon, kalimat menenangkannya hanya agar dapat terlihat tangguh. Karena ia telah memutuskan untuk menjadi tempat bersandar sahabat-sahabatnya. Namun, ia tidak sekuat itu. Ia hanya terus mengulang janji dalam hati hingga lupa bagaimana cara untuk menangis.

Ingatan hatinya bicara, memastikan bahwa pikirannya tidak melupakan kenangan di masa lalu. Changbin memejamkan matanya.

Ia ingat masa-masa ketika mereka berada dalam acara _survival_ Stray Kids. Mereka bekerja sangat keras waktu itu. Menghabiskan tenaga, pikiran, dan tekanan dalam perasaan masing-masing. Karena itu pula mereka menjadi akrab dengan satu sama lain bagaikan sebuah keluarga. Ia tidak ingin mengingat saat di mana eliminasi terjadi, namun hatinya sengaja mengingatkan. Entah apa niatan dibaliknya.

Changbin mengingat bagaimana saat ia kehilangan Minho. Minho tetap tersenyum padanya, mengajarkan Changbin untuk menjadi orang yang lebih tangguh. Hari-hari yang terlewati setelah itu, mengantarkannya pada eliminasi kedua. Dengan ia yang terus menyalahkan diri sendiri, Changbin tidak lagi sanggup menahan tangisnya ketika anggota timnya yang lain tereliminasi juga. Satu-satunya anggota tim tiga orangnya yang tersisa, Felix. 

Saat itu, ia diberi kesempatan untuk bersama mereka lagi. Ia berharap terus begitu, ia berharap mereka akan terus bersama. Namun, takdir tetap kejam sekarang. Seakan terus berusaha merebut dua orang itu dari genggamannya.

Ia tidak ingin siapa pun meninggalkan dirinya. Maka dari itu, ia terus melindungi Jeongin. Ia tidak ingin Jeongin tergores luka walau hanya sedikit. Ia tidak ingin pemuda itu dibuat ketakutan lebih daripada yang sudah dialaminya. Ia tidak ingin nyawa Jeongin berada dalam bahaya. Dan kini, ia terpisah dengannya.

Ia terus mengatakan dalam hati jika perasaan sakit yang dirasakannya tidak seberapa. Ia bisa lebih tangguh dari itu. Namun, ia terus mengharapkan seseorang bertanya padanya 'Apa kau baik-baik saja?' Karena Changbin tidak mungkin bisa baik-baik saja di keadaan seperti ini. Keadaan dimana ia hanya bisa menggantungkan tekadnya pada harapan. Di mana ia berjuang untuk sesuatu yang tidak ia kendalikan.

Changbin tidak akan sanggup jika harus kehilangan siapa pun.

Ia dan Felix terjebak dalam kobaran api yang menghadang jalan. Ia tidak tahu jika ia dapat membawa Felix pulang seperti janjinya pada adik-adiknya. Ia melihat suasana sekitarnya yang mulai terbakar seluruhnya. Mendengar samar keributan yang memenuhi lantai tiga, mungkin para pengejar yang sekarang fokus menyelamatkan diri masing-masing.

Ia menatap langit-langit yang bercelah karena atap yang rubuh. Melihat bagaimana masih ada setitik cahaya rembulan biru menyinari. Bagai orang bodoh, ia bertanya pada langit melalui hatinya. 

Apakah sekarang saatnya ia menyerah? Saatnya ia membiarkan tekadnya padam? Karena harapan yang ia gantungkan sudah hancur berkeping-keping untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Changbin menepis rasa sakit di bahu, ia merangkul pundak adiknya yang terpejam di dalam lengan. Ia membawa Felix dalam pelukannya, merasakan bagaimana napas Felix masih teratur dan menerpa kulitnya. Felix masih dapat hidup, namun, ia tidak dapat menyelamatkannya di tengah kobaran api ini.

"Maaf.. Maafkan, Hyung. Hyung tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu."

"Maaf karena menyerah sekarang. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa."

"Tetaplah tidur, Lix. Kau tidak akan merasakan sakitnya saat kita terbakar nanti."

Changbin terus berbicara sendiri. Dadanya sesak. Baik dengan asap dari kobaran api, dengan ketakutannya sendiri, atau dengan perasaan hancurnya. Ia ingin mengeluarkan semua sesak dalam dadanya, namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Changbin memejamkan matanya. Ia mulai merasakan panas api itu mendekat. Ia mempersiapkan dirinya menghadapi itu.

Semuanya sudah selesai.

\---

"HENTIKAN!"

Changbin terbangun karena suara keras itu. Matanya terbuka lebar, ia menemukan dirinya berada dalam ruangan gelap. Seakan layar lebar, di hadapannya kini terpampang pemandangan _dorm_ nya. Menampilkan tiga sosok berpakaian serba hitam yang tidak ia kenal. Satu sedang memegang tongkat bisbol memukuli Jisung yang terikat. Satu sedang menorehkan luka di wajah Hyunjin yang terikat pula. Dan satu lagi berada di depan Minho yang menjerit keras melihat semua itu.

"JANGAN SAKITI HYUNJIN! TIDAK! JANGAN JISUNG!"

Minho menjerit keras saat penjahat itu membenamkan wajah Hyunjin pada bantal sofa. Juga saat tongkat bisbol itu memukul Jisung bertubi-tubi. Ia berteriak dengan seluruh raganya seakan luka-luka yang terdapat di tubuhnya itu bukan masalah. Changbin diam saking terkejutnya.

"KAU INI BENAR-BENAR KERAS KEPALA!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" 

Jeritan bersahut-sahutan hingga gendang telinganya serasa akan pecah. Di saat itulah Changbin menyadari jika orang berpakaian serba hitam itu menusuk perut Minho.

"HYUNG!!!" Changbin berusaha untuk membawa langkahnya menuju Minho. Tetapi, ia tidak bisa. Di depannya seakan ada kaca tembus pandang yang menghalanginya. Ia tidak bisa menghancurkannya.

"Mereka memang tidak punya belas kasih." Changbin menoleh pada suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya. Ia terkesiap saat melihat Minho berada di sebelahnya tengah menonton pemandangan mengerikan itu juga. " _Spoiler_ , mereka akan menusukku untuk kedua kali. Jangan melihatnya." Ujar pemuda itu sembari memutar kepala Changbin.

"Hyung! Kau--" Changbin barulah menyadari tubuh Minho bagai udara. Minho dapat menyentuhnya tapi tidak dengannya. Changbin menatap Minho penuh tanya.

"Itulah yang terjadi di _dorm_." Changbin kembali mengikuti arah pandang Minho. Changbin menutup mulut menyaksikan _dorm_ mereka yang penuh darah. Kini pemandangan itu menampakkan Felix yang melindungi Minho.

Suara Felix terdengar memecah keheningan di telinga Changbin.

"Jangan sakiti mereka!"

"Kau tidak akan menyakiti keluargaku kalau aku ikut?"

Changbin menggeleng. Seharusnya ia sudah lupa cara untuk menangis, namun manik gelapnya berair. Ucapan Felix menyakitkan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menahannya." Ujar Minho di sebelahnya. Changbin terus memperhatikan apa yang terpampang seraya mendengar. "Felix mengikuti permainan mereka. Ia melakukannya agar para brengsek itu berhenti menyiksa kami. Maaf, aku tidak dapat menahannya."

Minho membisu. Wajahnya datar tidak berekspresi. "Kau tahu, tubuhku sangat sakit. Sebenarnya, aku tidak kuat lagi menahannya. Tapi, bayangan untuk bertemu kalian terus membuatku ingin berusaha." Minho sudah kembali menyunggingkan senyum isengnya. "Terdengar menggelikan, ya? Percayalah aku benar-benar ingin bertemu kalian. Jadi jangan menyerah Changbin. Kalau kau memutuskan untuk menyerah sekarang, aku juga akan menyerah."

Air mata menuruni pelupuk mata Changbin. Ia tidak siap untuk kehilangan. Ia menggeleng cepat.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, kau dan Felix harus kembali. Aku ingin bertemu semuanya lagi saat terbangun. Kalian harus sela--"

\---

Changbin terbangun. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan sangat keras. Debaran itu seakan menggema dalam ruangan ini. Tangannya meremat dada kirinya saat merasakan itu sedikit nyeri. 

Ia tidak mengerti apakah yang tadi ia rasakan adalah mimpi atau bukan. Apakah ia mengalami pengalaman mistis atau bukan. Ia hanya tahu jika kalimat Minho itu menakutinya.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ia tidak sadar dirinya menangis. Dan tangis itu semakin deras saat mendengar kalimat yang sangat ingin didengarnya itu. Berasal dari Felix yang terbangun.

"Aku bermimpi tentang Minho hyung." Ucap Changbin sembari menunduk dengan tangisnya.

Felix tampak tertegun. Di sela wajahnya yang penuh luka, senyum yang terpampang membuatnya cerah. "Ia juga datang ke mimpiku."

"Dia menyemangatimu juga?"

"Iya. Menurutku, Minho hyung datang ke mimpi-mimpi kita untuk menyemangati."

Changbin merasa hatinya menghangat mendengar pemikiran itu. Jika itu benar, maka Minho pun tengah berusaha melawan keadaan persis ucapannya di mimpi. Bagai minyak yang dilemparkan pada tekadnya yang membara. Kalimat Minho membuatnya menemukan semangat lagi.

Changbin tidak ingin kehilangan Minho dan Felix atau siapa pun lagi. Cukup saat itu saja ia merasakannya, cukup saat itu saja ia menyalahkan dirinya. Menyalahkan dirinya dengan sangat keras hingga ia membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia akan berjuang agar itu tidak terjadi. Changbin akan berjuang karena ia dan Minho sudah membuat janji.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berjuang sekali lagi. Kita perlu mengakhiri permainan ini." Changbin berdiri lebih dulu sembari menghapus tangisnya. "Kau bisa berdiri?"

Walau sempat terjatuh karena sekujur luka dan memar parah di kakinya, Felix segera bangkit. Ia mengangguk. “Luka di pundakmu parah. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri.”

"Aku punya ide yang sedikit gila. Ganjarannya kita bisa saja mati."

Felix tertawa bagai kicauan burung. "Kalau kau ingin tahu, aku sudah berkali-kali disiksa sampai tidak takut lagi dengan mati."

Changbin ikut tertawa dengan candaan menyeramkan mereka. Ia segera menjelaskan kembali. "Di depan sana ada kaca besar yang sudah pecah, mungkin sudah digunakan para penjahat itu untuk melompat. Kurasa kita bisa mengikuti jalan mereka. Tapi, kita harus menerobos api yang tebal ini dulu. Kau siap?"

"Sebentar, Hyung." Sebelum Changbin menggandengnya untuk berlari, Felix menahan lengannya. "Maaf karena sudah membentakmu waktu itu. Aku egois, aku tidak memikirkan seberapa sulit yang kalian lalui untuk menemuiku."

"Kau mengatakan itu karena berpikir ini kesempatan terakhirmu untuk meminta maaf, bukan?" 

"Aku memang sudah tidak waras sehingga mengikuti idemu. Namun, cukup waras untuk berpikir tidak akan ada yang selamat jika melewati kobaran api sebesar itu." Felix memutar bola matanya.

Changbin terkekeh merasa mereka berdua memang sudah tidak waras. Namun, siapa peduli? Harapannya sudah hancur berkeping-keping, kini usaha terakhirnya hanya dengan mencoba berbagai peruntungan. "Bagaimana kalau kita selamat? Kau ingin bertaruh?"

Felix mengangguk dengan semangat. "Kalau kita selamat, aku ingin tidak ada lagi yang saling berkorban. Aku ingin kita semua menceritakan kesulitan masing-masing."

"Baiklah."


	11. 10. I’m The One I Should Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics From: Jin – Epiphany

Chan segera berlari meninggalkan koridor bermandikan cahaya rembulan itu. Langkahnya yang cepat menyapu debu-debu di lantai, membuatnya berterbangan bagai serbuk pengantar tidur. Ia terus mengulangi dalam hati bahwa ia melakukan hal yang tepat. Di bawah sana, para polisi sudah menyiapkan jaring besar yang pasti akan menangkap pemuda tinggi itu. Ini keputusan yang tepat. Ia tidak ingin siapa pun lagi terluka karena permainan ARG yang diidekan olehnya. Ia harus menanggung kesalahannya sendiri.

Chan memang tidak mengetahui denah bangunan ini dan ia seharusnya bersama teman lamanya itu agar tidak tersesat. Akan tetapi, darah yang mengalir deras dari kepala pemuda itu membuatnya khawatir. Ia bisa mencarinya sendiri dengan berlandaskan tekad kuat. Pemuda itu sudah sangat banyak membantu. Ia tidak ingin siapa pun lagi terluka karena permainan ARG yang diidekan olehnya. Ia harus menanggung kesalahannya sendiri.

Syukurlah, ia menemukan tangga di akhir koridor ini. Ia menuruni setiap anak tangga dengan perlahan. Memastikan tidak ada anggota geng yang berjaga sedikitpun. Ia sempat medengar beberapa kalimat samar.

"Aku akan melompat, aku tidak peduli. Bangunan ini sebentar lagi rubuh."

"Nanti kau ditangkap oleh para polisi itu!"

"Daripada mati disini!"

Derap langkah kaki itu menjauh. Chan menduga lantai bawah sudah mulai sepi dengan para penjahat yang telah memilih untuk melompat. Chan berharap mereka semua berhasil melompat keluar, karena ia sendiri mengidekan rencana ini dengan harapan agar semua yang ada di dalam bangunan terbakar ini dapat keluar dengan selamat. Ia tidak ingin jatuh korban karena ARG bodoh idenya. Ia lanjut menuruni tangga, melompati beberapa anak tangga demi sampai lebih cepat. 

Di tengah-tengah api yang membakar, ia kesulitan melihat ataupun sekedar bernapas. Sejenak dirinya teringat pada Changbin dan Felix yang kemungkinan melewati jalan penuh api ini juga. Mengkhawatirkan kemungkinan masih adanya anggota geng itu yang mengejar mereka. Ia berharap keduanya selamat. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu kembali memutar menelusuri lantai tiga yang untunglah tidak seluas lantai empat karena didominasi oleh kamar-kamar. Banyak tempat untuk bersembunyi dan kobaran api belum sampai membakar seluruh lantai. Chan hanya perlu mencari satu-satunya ruangan yang berbeda dari semua kamar itu. 

Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Namun, akhirnya ia menemukan ruangan itu. Ruang pengintai di pelosok bagian lantai tiga ini.

Langkah kakinya semakin cepat. Ia tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi dan segera membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu. Di dalam sana, ia menemukan ruangan gelap dengan dengan layar besar yang menampakkan setiap sudut bangunan. Chan menyadari di salah satu kolase layar itu menampakkan Changbin yang berlari dengan Felix di pundaknya. Segera tubuhnya bereaksi cepat. Tepat saat dirinya mendekat untuk melihat layar itu lebih jelas, seseorang menutup pintu yang ia masuki.

Lampu seketika menyala, membuat Chan terkejut karena ia menduga bangunan ini telah rusak dan tidak dialiri listrik lagi.

Napasnya tertahan di ujung tenggorokan. "Jeongin..?"

Orang yang menutup pintu itu, tidak lain adalah Yang Jeongin member termuda Stray Kids. Adik yang sangat disayanginya, sangat dirindukannya. Wajah yang biasanya tersenyum cerah, di hadapannya kini terlihat kebencian menyembur dari mata semenggemaskan rubah itu.

"Hyung."

Chan menelan ludah. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menegang. "Jeong, bisa kita berbicara saat sudah keluar dari sini? Api mulai memba--"

"Harusnya aku sudah menyadari. Kau akan tetap seperti itu."

Chan mendekat dan menarik tangan Jeongin. Ia hendak mengajaknya keluar, namun Chan tidak kunjung melangkah. Ia justru menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Aku mempelajari sesuatu selama permainan ini." Jeongin menunda ujarannya saat dirasa tenggorokannya kering bagai terbakar api yang menjilat-jillat. Atau api emosinya yang meluap-luap. "Kita sangat menyayangi satu sama lain. Hingga memilih untuk mengorbankan diri sendiri untuk kebahagiaan orang yang disayangi."

Chan menyadari sesuatu berbeda dari Jeongin sejak tadi. Ia mendengarkan ucapan pemuda itu dengan saksama seraya mengamati. "Semakin kau menyayangi seseorang, semakin kau serakah untuk kebahagiaan mereka. Kau bahkan akan mengorbankan dirimu sendiri."

"Minho hyung melewati koma, Felix hyung dibawa oleh mereka, Hyunjin hyung terluka, Seungmin hyung mengalami tekanan berat, Changbin hyung dan kau.. Kita semua saling berkorban. Kita semua salah." 

"Jeongin--"

"Aku membenci kalian yang saling mengorbankan diri! Aku benci Changbin hyung yang melindungiku! Aku benci Felix hyung yang mengorbankan dirinya! Aku benci Minho hyung yang mengorbankan diri untuk melindungi kita! Aku benci Seungmin hyung yang berusaha baik-baik saja! Aku benci Jisung hyung dan Hyunjin hyung yang melindungiku!" Ocehan itu terhenti dengan raungan Jeongin. Chan dapat merasakan rasa sakit hatinya. "Aku benci kalian semua.. Sekarang semua menjadi seperti ini karena kita saling berkorban.. Berpikir itu dapat melindungi.."

"Kenapa tidak kita semua berada di garis terdepan untuk saling melindungi?" Jeongin tetap berbicara walau ia terbatuk karena kepulan asap. "Aku tidak ingin ada perkataan yang tua melindungi yang muda, atau pengorbanan diperlukan dalam sebuah cinta. Itu tidak benar. Kita bisa saling menumpas hal yang mengancam kita bersama-sama."

Suara ketukan sepatu membuat Chan menoleh melewati pundaknya. Ia menemukan seorang berjubah hitam panjang. Seragam hitam mirip dengan yang dikenakan para anggota geng itu. Juga topeng hantu yang menutupi wajahnya. Chan menyadari orang itu sama persis dengan yang muncul di siaran langsung. Ia tidak akan bisa melupakan suara yang berniat membunuh Felix. Keberadaan si ketua geng itu membuat Chan mengingat kejadian traumatis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?" Tanya Chan tajam. Namun, itu tidak mengintimidasi sama sekali bagi si ketua geng.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun. Oke, baiklah. Aku memang mengajaknya berbicara sedikit."

Chan meneriaki suara dengan lagak tidak berdosa itu. "Kau! Kau pasti yang membuat Jeongin begini! Apa yang kau lakukan? Mencuci otaknya? Mengancamnya? Katakan!!"

"Jangan menuduh begitu." Si ketua geng bertopeng hantu itu memberi isyarat pada Chan untuk tenang. "Sungguh, yang kulakukan hanya mengajaknya berbicara. Aku hanya sedikit membuatnya berani untuk mengatakan hal yang ia pendam. Ia menjadi seperti itu sesudahnya."

Chan memandang pemuda itu penuh kebencian. "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Mengamati orang sepertimu itu menyenangkan, aku ingin tahu sejauh apa kau bertahan. Kau melewati ekspektasiku dengan berhasil sampai di sini. Aku terkesan."

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mendecih dan membuang muka. "Jeongin, ayo kita keluar dari sini."

Alangkah terkejutnya Chan saat Jeongin menghentakkan tangannya kasar. Itu membuat hatinya sakit pula karena teringat itu persis yang dilakukannya pada Jisung. Chan menatap adiknya itu dengan mata melebar.

"Apa kubilang? Itu ucapan dari dalam hatinya sendiri untukmu. Mungkin sebenarnya itu yang dirasakan olehnya dari hati yang terdalam." Pemuda bengis itu terkekeh.

"Jeongin? Jeong, kau kena--"

Serentak kilas mimpi buruk Chan muncul di depan matanya. Jeongin kembali berteriak padanya. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti, Chan hyung?!"

Hatinya serasa dipanah. Perkataan pemuda bengis itu merasukinya. Benarkah hati terdalam Jeongin membencinya?

Chan tidak menginginkan itu.

"Aku paling membencimu. Membencimu yang berlagak sok kuat di depan kami. Membencimu yang selalu menyembunyikan apa pun dari kami. Aku terus berharap kau membuka diri padaku yang kau anggap keluarga. Namun, kau memang tidak pernah peduli pada dirimu sendiri."

"Jeongin." Hanya sepatah kata itu yang berhasil keluar.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu! Tapi kau tidak mengerti perasaanku! Kau hanya ingin melindungi dan melindungi, itu menyakitiku melihat kau terluka, Hyung! Tapi kau tidak pernah mengerti! Aku membencimu!!"

Chan tidak ingin mendengar ini! Cukup ia merasakannya dalam mimpi buruknya saja! "Jeongin, hentikan." Suaranya kian mengecil.

"Semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika kita tidak saling berkorban. Tidak ada satupun jiwa yang patut dijadikan korban, apalagi jiwa itu adalah orang yang kau sayangi."

Chan tidak paham. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia merasa sangat sakit sekarang.

"Semua perlindunganmu membuatku muak! Lihat, sekarang sudah tidak ada gunanya!"

Chan terlampau sakit. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari seseorang memaksa membuka pintu yang ditahan oleh Jeongin. Juga tidak menyadari si ketua geng yang menyeringai memposisikan pistol tepat ke kepala Chan.

Ia terlampau sakit menyadari semua perlindungannya bukanlah yang diinginkan keluarganya.

"Semua menjadi begini! Minho hyung akan mati! Changbin hyung dan Felix hyung pun begitu! Tidak ada gunanya lagi!"

Tangan Jeongin yang bergetar tidak mampu lagi menahan gagang pintu yang didorong kuat. Pemuda tinggi itu entah bagaimana muncul di hadapan mereka. Namun, Chan terlanjur jatuh pada keputusasaannya. Tidaklah menyadari suara pistol ditembakkan. Tidak menyadari pula si pemuda tinggi itu menariknya menjauh.

Ia hanya menyadari kenyataan bahwa sekarang Jeongin membencinya. Yang terlihat di pandangannya, hanya punggung Jeongin yang menjauh. Ia lari sangat cepat hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

"Chan! Dia menargetkanmu! Cepat lari!" Pemuda tinggi itu menoleh ke belakang dan berteriak saat Chan yang ditariknya jatuh terduduk. Wajahnya berubah menegang saat si ketua geng itu keluar dari ruangan dan mendekat, masih dengan pistol di tangan bersiap membunuh Chan. Ia berdecak kasar dan menarik teman lamanya itu lagi.

Pemuda tinggi itu memimpin pelarian tanpa henti mereka. Keringat dingin bercucuran saat tembakan itu dilayangkan ke sisi-sisi oleh si iblis hanya untuk mengacaukan jiwa mereka. Prioritas utama di kepala pemuda tinggi itu adalah selamat. Ia memastikan genggaman Chan tidak lepas dari tangannya.

Berlorong-lorong mereka lewati. Hampir memutar seluruh lantai tiga, mencari Jeongin sebelum mereka benar-benar melompat keluar. Terjebak dalam kobaran api yang sudah sangat besar. Langkah pun tidak secepat sebelumnya karena tidak mampu menahan sakit dari semua luka di tubuh. Ia memastikan si ketua geng tidak melihat mereka dari kejauhan saat dirinya memutuskan bersembunyi seperti yang dipelajarinya dari Changbin sebelum ini. Ia mendorong Chan masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar sebelum hitungan ketiga.

Napas pemuda itu dalam dan terengah-engah. Kepalanya yang dialiri darah terasa sakit. Keadaan Chan juga tidak berbeda jauh dengannya. Hanya saja yang terluka adalah perasaannya.

"Kenapa kau kembali?" Wajah Chan bagai diselimuti awan hitam. Suaranya serak.

"Aku memang tidak jatuh. Aku berpegangan pada ujung jendela. Aku ingin menyusulmu."

"Kenapa kau tidak jatuh saja?! Kau akan selamat!" Chan meneriaki pemuda tinggi itu sekarang.

Pemuda itu tidak menggubris kalimat Chan. Ia tahu, ia sangat mengenal bagaimana sifat Chan yang selalu ingin melindungi. Mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Membebani dirinya sendiri. Demi orang lain.

Wajah Chan terlihat sangat hancur. Pemuda itu dapat melihat Chan membawa kedua tangannya memegangi kepala. "AKU HANYA INGIN KALIAN SELAMAT! KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI?!!"

Ia sangat mengenal Chan. Dan ini pertama kalinya Chan menjerit frustasi seperti itu. Ia yakin Chan sudah melewati sangat banyak hal yang menyakitinya sejauh ini, dan ia hanya menyimpannya sendiri.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu bangkit. Ia melangkah mendekati Chan yang dirundung kesedihan mendalamnya. Ia ingin Chan mengerti. Chan telah banyak melindungi semua orang, pemuda berhati lembut itu bagaikan seorang pahlawan. Dan menjadi pahlawan akan sangat menyedihkan. Mereka menanggung semua beban berat yang bukan milik mereka. Membawa itu menuju keberhasilan sementara beban itu melukai diri mereka sendiri. Berakhir dengan kehancuran untuk mereka dan kebahagiaan untuk orang lain.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu memaksakan tubuhnya yang sudah terluka untuk mendekat. Jarak mereka yang sangat dekat terasa jauh, sebuah dinding kasat mata seakan menghalanginya menghampiri Chan. Otot tubuhnya menjerit kesakitan, namun ia tidak ingin beristirahat. Karena ia harus memberi tahu Chan. Ia akan melindungi pahlawan di hadapannya dari kehancuran. Ia ingin melindungi Chan.

Chan telah banyak melindungi mereka. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Chan kesakitan. Ia yang akan melindungi Chan dari kehancuran.

Kapten yang selalu tampak tangguh, ketua yang bisa diandalkan, _leader_ yang menjadi tempat berlindung, itu yang selalu dilihat orang-orang pada Chan. Mengagungkannya demi keuntungan mereka sendiri, membuatnya merasa bersalah jika tidak menolong mereka.

Namun, ia hanya melihat diri Chan yang sesungguhnya.

Ia menekuk lututnya, duduk sejajar dengan Chan yang menutupi wajahnya. Seakan itu pertahanan terakhirnya agar tetap dapat terlihat tangguh. Ia memeluk Chan.

"Menangis bukan suatu kesalahan."

Ia merasakan tubuh Chan gemetar. Pemuda dalam pelukannya itu hanya semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Terlihat lemah pun bukan suatu kesalahan. Itu justru bukti ketangguhanmu."

Chan melepas pelukannya kasar. Wajahnya memendam segala amarah, kesedihan, dan apa pun rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. "Jika saja.. Jika saja aku tidak menyarankan permainan ARG ini. Ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Ini semua salahku.. Aku berhak bertanggung jawab atas ini!"

Pemuda berambut hitam yang berada di hadapan Chan, hendak mengatakan jika itu tidak benar. Namun, Chan tidak memberinya kesempatan berbicara.

"Aku sangat menyayangi kalian.. Dan aku takut jika semua orang di luar sana tidak selamat.."

Chan menghapus air matanya kasar. Kulitnya yang putih pucat menjadi kemerahan karena itu, juga karena hawa panas api. "Jeongin benar. Kuakui aku memang egois.. Aku menyadari itu. Aku hanya takut jika orang-orang yang kusayangi meninggalkanku. Aku ingin mereka terus hidup.. Akan lebih baik jika aku saja yang melindungi kalian."

"--Aku takut sendirian.. Tapi, aku merasakan kesendirian itu sekarang dan aku takut.."

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu membiarkan Chan melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tetes air mata Chan akhirnya jatuh mengaliri wajah lecetnya. "Aku bahagia jika semuanya bahagia.. Tapi, Jeongin.. Yang lainnya.. Apa mereka tidak bahagia? Aku tidak ingin mereka membenciku.. Aku tidak ingin sendirian.."

"--Tolong katakan padaku dimana kesalahanku.."

Ia tidak menyangka Chan sudah sangat jatuh. Bagaimana bisa kata-kata itu tidak menyakiti Chan sendiri? Sementara pemuda tinggi itu merasakan sakit yang teramat saat mendengarnya? Apakah ia hanya terlalu egois? Apakah itu hanya Chan yang sangat mementingkan orang lain?

Apa pun itu, orang seberharga Chan sangat penting. Ia tidak sadar jika dirinya menangis menyadari Chan tidak menganggap dirinya sendiri penting. Ia hanya memikirkan orang lain. "Kau.. Orang yang sangat tulus yang pernah kutemui. Itu memang sudah sifatmu.."

"Ketahuilah. Memang orang-orang yang hanya menggunakanmu itu ada, namun orang yang memang tulus menyayangimu juga ada. Seperti Stray Kids, keluargamu, Stay.." Pemuda itu menahan kalimatnya, karena suaranya hampir saja pecah menjadi tangis yang lebih. "Ketahuilah.. Orang-orang yang tulus menyayangimu, tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Mereka tidak peduli dengan baik burukmu, mereka hanya peduli dengan keberadaanmu seutuhnya sebagai manusia. Bukan seorang pahlawan, bukan sebagai pelindung."

Di saat yang bersamaan, sesuatu seakan putus di kepalanya saat melihat pintu ruangan ini terbuka cepat. Menampakkan si ketua geng telah menemukan mereka. Chan segera bangkit menghadang pistol yang dapat menyakiti temannya itu.

"Chan!"

Pada akhirnya, itu tetap naluri Chan untuk melindungi, memberikan kasih sayang pada semua orang. Chan tidak memahami ucapannya.

Si ketua geng menembakkan pelurunya. "Tekadmu itu benar-benar memuakkan."

Chan memejamkan matanya. Ia bersiap merasakan peluru itu bersarang di dadanya.

"BANG CHAN!!"

Saat pemuda itu melompat ke hadapannya. Menggantikannya menerima peluru itu, Chan memahami bagaimana perasaan benci Jeongin akan dilindungi.

"Ke-Kenapa? Bahumu! Darahnya tidak mau berhenti!" Chan merasakan darah pemuda yang memeluknya itu terus mengalir dari bahunya. Tempat peluru itu bersarang.

Pemuda tinggi berwajah ramah itu berusaha berbicara di sela sakit yang tidak tertahankan. Masih berusaha untuk menyadarkan Chan. Pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chan. "Kau paham kenapa Jeongin mengatakan itu? Ia peduli padamu. Ia ingin kau bahagia. Mungkin kau tidak menganggap keberadaanmu penting, namun mereka menganggapmu hal yang berharga. Mereka merasa sakit jika kau tersakiti. Sama denganmu, mereka hanya ingin kau hidup dan bahagia. Mereka tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

"Tolong.. Sayangi dirimu sendiri. Tidak untuk orang lain, tapi untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau akan mengerti bagaimana kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Sesaat setelah kau menerima dirimu sendiri."

Chan tertegun. Sesuatu yang menyakitinya dalam hati sirna seketika. Ia merasa perasaannya yang terluka selama bertahun-tahun terobati. Oleh kalimat yang menyadarkannya itu.

"Terima.. Apa yang terjadi.." Pemuda itu mulai kehabisan napasnya. "Jika kau sudah mengerti.. Cepat.. Cari Jeongin.."

Rintihan mengeluari pelupuk matanya. Tangannya terangkat untuk membalas pelukan erat yang diberikan padanya. Chan menggeleng. "Kau terluka karena melindungiku--Aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka! Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu?!"

"Chan, dengar. Jika seseorang tidak selamat itu sudah keputusan takdir, dan jika seseorang selamat pun itu keputusan takdir juga. Itu bukan salahmu! Sesuatu buruk yang menimpa orang lain bukan salahmu! Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri!"

Chan terperangah akan kalimat itu. Ia sudah paham sekarang. Chan kini memahami semuanya.

"Ah, menyedihkan sekali." Si ketua itu berhenti mengecek pistolnya. "Aku kehabisan peluru. Tapi, mengenai penyusup itu juga bagus. Kau menjadi lebih menderita."

Chan menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menyumpah. "KAU BENAR-BENAR IBLIS!!"

"Chan.. Tidak ada waktu.." Teman lamanya itu melepas pelukannya. Membuat Chan sadar dari amarahnya. "Jika takdir mengizinkan, aku berjanji akan selamat.. Jadi, lari dan cari Jeongin.."

"Terima kasih." Chan mengulas senyum lemah. Ia barulah bisa melihat sebetapa pemuda yang ia kenal sabar itu menangis untuk pertama kali karena keegoisannya. Dan sekarang Chan mengerti kesalahannya. Pemuda itu masih sempat untuk menggeleng dan mengatakan pada Chan sebelum ia pergi. "Tidak, jangan berterima kasih. Aku yang harusnya mengucapkan."

"..Terima kasih, Chan." Ujarnya bersamaan Chan yang berlari menembus api. Dengan berani membuat jalannya mendorong si ketua geng itu hingga menabrak dinding.

Bagaimanapun, seorang Chan dapat menuaikan amarah dan sedih. Ia hanya memiliki hati yang sangat besar untuk memaafkan. Seperti sekarang, walau memliki kesempatan untuk membunuh orang yang dibencinya, ia hanya membiarkan dirinya menghantam si ketua geng itu bertubi-tubi. Si ketua geng itu berteriak dan merintih kesakitan. Chan membantingnya lagi ke lantai.

Si ketua geng masih dapat terkekeh bengis. "Kita mengalami hal yang sama.. Tapi, kenapa alam seakan berpihak padamu?"

“Dengar, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu apa pun alasanmu. Tapi, aku juga tidak akan membunuhmu.”

“--Aku ingin melihatmu membusuk di penjara.” Geram Chan sebelum ia akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu untuk mencari Jeongin.

Pemuda tinggi itu memperhatikan si ketua geng tertawa maniak. Memikirkan apa yang lucu hingga membuat pria bengis itu tertawa. Pria bengis itu mencari dinding terdekat untuk bertumpu.

"Lucu sekali kalian." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah alat dari balik jubahnya seperti seorang pesulap. Mata pemuda tinggi berambut hitam itu membelalak.

Pemuda tinggi itu bangkit dan berlari, ingin menyingkirkan tombol bom di tangan ketua gila itu. Dan di saat itu, ia melihat seorang pemuda mengenakan piyama rumah sakit di balik jaket staf, membuat jalannya bersamaan para polisi. Membuat si ketua geng itu memusatkan perhatiannya pada siapa yang datang.

"Kau sepertinya benar-benar ingin bangunan ini meledak dengan membawa para polisi, ya?" Ia mengangkat tombol itu tinggi seakan itu adalah tongkat raja. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak melakukannya."

"Aku sangat senang karena membantah perintahmu." Mata remaja itu terkunci pada iblis yang menggila. Mata dinginnya menatap seolah ingin membunuh. "Ledakkan bangunan ini jika kau mau. Mati akan terasa lebih menyenangkan saat kau juga mati di depanku."

"Hyunjin.." Pemuda tinggi itu tidak pernah melihat temannya yang sering terlihat lugu, sekarang tampak murka.

"PERMAINAN INI BARU BERAKHIR JIKA KALIAN BERHASIL MENYELAMATKAN ANAK ITU. ARG NYATA INI TIDAK BOLEH SELESAI HANYA KARENA KALIAN SADAR!!!"

Bertepatan dengan teriakan gila si ketua geng, suara lantang yang sangat dikenalnya menggema di penjuru bangunan. Menggema bersamaan dengan hujan deras yang turun.

Pemuda tinggi berambut hitam itu memperhatikan api di sekitarnya bertarung dengan air hujan hingga padam akhirnya. Asap tanda kepergian sang api dengan cepat tersapu. Ia melihat keluar jendela dengan mulut menganga, bagaimana bisa langit-langit penuh bintang tadi berganti dengan awan hitam menurunkan hujan sekarang?

Di luar jendela itu, kerumunan di luar dapat terlihat jelas setelah tidak ada api yang menghalangi pandangan. Banyak anggota geng telah diringkus. Pemadam kebakaran masih terus menembakkan air walau hujan turun. Ia dapat melihat para polisi bergerak cepat menerobos bangunan bersamaan suara lantang Changbin yang tengah menggunakan pengeras suara.

_"Aku berhasil membawa Felix keluar! Hentikan permainanmu ini!! Kau sudah kalah!"_

Suara Changbin dari pengeras suara menggema hingga ke langit-langit. Sampai pada si ketua geng yang mendongak dan berteriak keras pada langit pula. Ia membuang tombol bom itu tidak peduli lagi. "KENAPA SEMUANYA BERPIHAK PADAMU?!! KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA MERASAKAN ITU DULU?!"

Pemuda tinggi berambut hitam itu terkesima menyaksikan takdir yang mengharukan ini. Pandangannya memburam bersamaan rasa sakit di bahu yang ia rasakan.

Setidaknya, jika semuanya harus selesai. Ia sudah menyadarkan Chan.

Jika takdir memberi kesempatan, ia akan berjuang untuk selamat.

"Hyung!" Sepertinya Hyunjin baru menyadari keberadaannya saat para polisi sudah meringkus si iblis. Hyunjin berlari cepat, namun mata pemuda tinggi itu telah terpejam.

\---

"Jeongin."

"Pergilah, Chan hyung."

Entah apa yang membuatnya dengan cepat mengetahui keberadaan Jeongin. Ia hanya terlalu mengenal remaja itu hingga langkahnya spontan membawanya. Bahkan saat ia tidak tahu dimana Jeongin bersembunyi.

Air hujan masuk dari celah dan kaca yang telah pecah. Memadamkan api yang berada di ruangan ini hingga semuanya kembali gelap. Sedikit membasahi baju hitamnya seperti yang terjadi padanya tadi sore.

"Jeongin, maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah." Chan menunduk.

"Kalau kau tahu itu salah tapi tidak berubah sama saja." Jeongin berujar dingin dari balik guci besar usang tempatnya bersembunyi.

Kalimat itu menusuk hatinya. "Tidak, aku benar-benar sadar itu salah, aku baru menyadari ternyata perasaan dilindungi itu sangat menyebalkan dan menyedihkan. Maafkan aku."

Jeongin masih tidak bergeming.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu dan _member_ lainnya. Aku takut kehilangan."

"--Aku akan belajar untuk mengubah bagian buruk sifatku itu. Tolong jangan membenciku."

Jeongin berdiri dari tempat persembunyiannya. Namun, Chan tidak melihat itu karena ia memejamkan matanya sembari menunduk mengakui kesalahan. Ia terus melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jeongin, maafkan aku. Terkadang aku memang tidak bisa berpikir. Aku hanya memperdulikan perasaanku sendiri. Aku sadar sikapku sangat egois."

"Maafkan aku yang terlalu serakah dengan perasaan ini. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Aku sadar perasaan itu tidak bisa berlebihan dan meletup-meletup seperti milikku."

"Aku berjanji akan menjadi sahabat dan keluarga yang baik. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian dan itu membuatku gila jika harus kehilangan. Aku akan berjuang untuk menjadi kuat, aku akan berjuang untuk berubah. Jadi, tolong ajarkan aku."

Jeongin berdiri di hadapan Chan ragu. Baju bergarisnya mulai basah disirami air hujan yang semakin merembes masuk. Langit-langit lantai empat di atas mereka sudah banyak berjatuhan.

Jeongin memeluk Chan.

Pelukan itu sangat lembut dan hangat. Seakan mengatakan padanya semua akan baik-baik saja. "Hyung, kami menahannya bertahun-tahun, kau pun begitu."

"Aku senang kau benar-benar menyadarinya. Aku juga sangat menyayangimu. Aku berpikir ini akan menjadi hari terakhirku, jadi apa salahnya aku berujar jujur padamu?"

"Hyung tahu, aku sangat menyayangimu sampai rasanya aku membencimu saat kau bersikap seperti itu pada dirimu sendiri. Aku merasa kita tidak saling mengerti lagi. Namun, jika kita masih hidup sejak hari ini.. Aku ingin menjadi adik sekaligus sahabatmu."

Chan membalas pelukan Jeongin erat.

"Tolong, jangan membebani dirimu sendiri lagi, Hyung."

Chan mengangguk di pundak Jeongin. Ia menyadari jika Jeongin sudah lebih tinggi darinya sekarang, ia sudah memasuki umur dewasanya. Ia bukanlah adik kecilnya lagi. Jeongin tumbuh dewasa dan memilih sendiri pilihannya. Dan ia membuat Chan terharu dengan keberaniannya untuk berjuang sejauh ini. Tanpa sedikitpun mengeluh.

"Ayo keluar dari sini. Saat kita berhasil melewati ini, kita harus hidup sebagai keluarga yang benar. Tidak dengan saling menyembunyikan perasaan." Jeongin menggandeng tangan Chan. Senyum di mata menggemaskan itu kembali.

"Kita akan merayakan itu." Tawa Chan lembut.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari bangunan yang sudah hancur itu. Aura yang ada di antara mereka tidak lagi mencekam. Suasana terasa hangat disana.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, mereka sampai pada bagian koridor yang sudah dekat dengan tangga menuju ke bawah. Sebelum tangga itu, terdapat lubang besar di dinding dengan bekas terbakar. Chan melepaskan genggaman Jeongin dan berlari mendekati lubang itu. Ia melihat jika di bawahnya para polisi sudah menyiapkan jaring besar. Mereka bisa melompat dari sini!

Chan berteriak untuk merebut perhatian para polisi di bawah. Para polisi itu segera menangkap suara Chan dan memberikan sinyal jika aman bagi mereka untuk melompat. 

Chan mengalihkan pandangan pada remaja yang bersamanya. "Kita akan melompat disini. Kau siap?" Chan membawa tangannya menggenggam telapak besar Jeongin. Menenangkannya karena tidak mungkin orang yang waras tidak takut untuk melompat dari ketinggian lantai tiga menuju dasar. Walaupun mereka akan jatuh pada jaring sekalipun.

"Hitungan ketiga--"

Jeongin tertawa iseng. "Sebelum hitungan ketiga." Tangan itu menarik Chan untuk melompat.

Chan terkejut saat dirinya bagai terbang di udara, dengan Jeongin yang berada di bawahnya, memutar badan menghadapnya. Waktu terasa berjalan lambat saat itu. Bahkan deras hujan tidak terasa. Karena yang menjadi perhatiannya hanyalah mata hitam menggemaskan yang berkilau bahagia menatapnya.

"Chan hyung, aku sangat menyayangimu. Terima kasih."

\---

Dengan piyama rumah sakit masih ia kenakan, Jisung memasuki ruangan itu. menduduki satu-satunya kursi yang berada di sebelah ranjang pasien. Ia berada di ruang ICU tempat Minho dirawat. 

Para dokter meminta kehadiran kerabat pasien. Mereka menjelaskan jika persentase kehidupannya sangat kecil sehingga memberikan eksepsional untuk Jisung memasuki ruangan yang sudah lewat jam besuknya ini. Dengan harapan, Jisung dapat menyemangatinya untuk pulih. 

Namun, tidak. Jisung berada di sini untuk memarahinya. Ia tidak seperti Chan yang menggapai kesadaran Minho dengan lembut. Jisung tidak bisa seperti itu. 

Jisung melihat Minho tertidur di sana dengan tenang. Selang infus juga oksigen. Kabel-kabel di dadanya tersambung dengan monitor. Di monitor itu, jantungnya sudah berdetak normal kembali, namun tidak ada kejelasan kapan ia akan membuka mata. Karena biasanya Chan yang menjenguk, ia baru merasakan seberapa menyakitkan melihat kondisi Minho. Jisung menghela napas memikirkan Chan juga menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya soal ini dari mereka.

"Hai, Minho hyung. Kau sangat betah tidur, ya. Memangnya senyaman itu tidur dengan banyak kabel?"

Jisung bertopang dagu. Pandangannya terkunci pada wajah Minho. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana guratan dan lebam di wajah itu ditorehkan. "Bangunlah, Hyung. Sebentar lagi akan jadi hari ketiga jika kau masih belum terbangun juga. Selama itu pula kau belum membersihkan diri, kau pasti bau."

"Bangunlah, Hyung. Lihat, manajer hyung sampai kembali ke _dorm_ kita yang dalam pengawasan, hanya untuk membawa barang-barangmu, berharap agar kau ingat untuk kembali ke sini." Jisung menunjukkan galeri ponsel Minho yang ia selipkan di lengan piyama. "Kau punya tiga kucing, kau punya keluargamu, teman-temanmu, dan kami. Apa yang membuatmu ingin meninggalkan kehidupan ini?"

"Aku tahu hidup ini sangat buruk. Di sana pasti lebih menyenangkan, bukan? Tapi kau harus kembali. Kau harus hidup di dunia yang kejam ini. Kita harus mencapai impian Stray Kids, menemukan kebahagiaan kita yang sesungguhnya. Kau masih memiliki banyak hal yang harus kau capai."

"Stay pasti khawatir melihatmu begini. Jadi bangunlah!"

Suara pemuda bersurai keemasan itu mulai bergetar. Ia berusaha menutupi dengan meninggikan suaranya. "Sungguh, Minho hyung! Kau sungguh egois! Kau bertindak untuk melindungi kami seorang diri hingga kau seperti ini! Kenapa kau membuat keputusan sendiri untuk mengorbankan dirimu?! Aku sangat takut melihatmu ditusuk di depan mataku! Aku masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri karena tidak dapat menolongmu! Aku bisa saja gila saat itu!" Jisung mulai membentak-bentaki Minho. Ia berharap teriakannya akan membuat pemuda itu bangun karena terganggu. Akan lebih baik Minho terbangun dan memarahinya karena sangat berisik. Ya, seperti yang biasa terjadi.

"Biar kuberitahu, Seungmin terus berusaha melawan ketakutannya, ia melewati terapi-terapi itu dengan baik! Hyunjin juga berhasil hidup dan malah ikut pergi menyelamatkan Felix! Changbin hyung dan Jeongin tinggal selangkah lagi menemukan Felix! Dan.. Dan.." Jisung tidak bisa membendung tangisnya. Bulir air mata itu tumpah dari pelupuk matanya. "Chan hyung.. Chan hyung tidak akan sanggup jika harus kehilangan siapa pun! Dia sangat putus asa. Dia sangat tertekan!"

"Aku rindu bertengkar denganmu! Bangunlah! Kumohon!" Jisung terus menangis. Tangisan itu berubah menjadi raungan. Terus memaksa Minho untuk bangun. Sampai mengundang beberapa petugas kesehatan datang.

Seperti ucapan Seungmin, ia tidak akan membiarkan akhir cerita yang buruk untuk hidupnya. Maka, ia terus berteriak. Sekuat tenaga ia berontak dari para petugas yang menariknya menjauh.

"Tolong bertahanlah juga, Hyung! Kau orang yang tangguh! Bangunlah, Minho hyung! Kumohon!!"

"Sungie, kau berisik sekali."

Kini, jam tepat berdentang 12 kali. Sudah memasuki tengah malam. Awan-awan hitam menutupi hamparan bintang itu.


	12. Epilog

"Changbin! Jangan membuat gaduh! Luka di bahumu nanti terbuka! Turun dari sofa, cepat!"

"Astaga, Hyunjin! Jangan pungut makanan yang sudah jatuh! Itu kotor!"

"Minho, istirahat! Jangan bermain ponsel terus!"

Chan memijat pangkal hidungnya. 10 hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Mayoritas seluruhnya telah kembali menjadi seperti sedia kala. Para member saling membuat gaduh. Ia sudah harus mengomel seperti biasanya. 

Saat itu, sesaat setelah kembali dari peristiwa yang telah berakhir, mereka disambut oleh Minho yang sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Semua menangis sejadi-jadinya karena penderitaan mereka telah usai. Mereka sudah kembali bersama. Mereka--bahkan manajer hyung menangis cukup lama. Jisung segera menghampiri Chan dan memeluknya lembut. Chan tahu ia sudah menyakiti Jisung waktu itu, pemuda berkulit pucat itu pun segera meminta maaf. Ia mengakui kesalahannya pada semua member, membuat tangis haru semakin pecah. Ia terus mengungkap semua hal yang membebaninya dengan genggaman Jisung menguatkannya. 

"Chan hyung!" Jisung tiba-tiba memeluk Chan dari belakang. Membuat tubuhnya tertarik kembali untuk duduk di sofa panjang ruang rawat itu. Chan menoleh penuh tanya. "Ada apa, Jisung?"

Jisung menggeleng dengan mata terpejamnya yang menggemaskan. "Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu." Dan sepertinya sejak mereka bermaafan, keduanya semakin mengerti satu sama lain. Bahkan, Jisung sekarang sering menunjukkan sisi manjanya pada Chan. 

Jisung dan Hyunjin sendiri sudah dinyatakan sembuh sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Untuk sementara, mereka pulang ke _dorm_ lama selama proses pemulihan. Sisa waktu digunakan untuk menjenguk tiga member lainnya dari pagi hingga malam. 

Belum semua bisa kembali tenang. Seperti situasi agensi yang terus mempertimbangkan tentang Stray Kids. Berita yang tersebar sebelumnya dengan cepat hilang karena agensi bermain uang untuk menghapusnya. Kabar hangat itu tidak bisa menghilang dengan cepat, namun karena itu popularitas Stray Kids melejit. Karena geng itu adalah kelompok yang sudah sering mengganggu masyarakat dan menjadi buronan, banyak orang menghargai keberadaan Stray Kids yang berhasil membantu peringkusan. Hyunjin yang paling berjasa soal itu. Setelah dinyatakan sembuh, ia disibukkan dengan urusan agensi yang berusaha menutupi keterlibatannya dalam meringkus si ketua geng. Lamun, tidak dapat dipungkiri keputusan besar yang diambilnya sangat berpengaruh untuk menangkap ketua geng itu. Changbin dan Jeongin pun mendapat banyak terima kasih dari kepolisian karena tanpa bantuan dua anak cerdas itu, mereka tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan kasusnya secepat ini.

Anggota geng itu hampir seluruhnya telah tertangkap. Hanya korban luka-luka yang terdapat di peristiwa itu. Bom berhasil dijinakkan dan tidak ada ledakkan yang membahayakan distrik Jongno. Pemulihan kawasan itu pun dengan cepat dilakukan.

Teman-teman mereka, baik sesama idol atau tidak, seagensi atau dari luar agensi, menyempatkan untuk menjenguk. Mereka bergantian mengunjungi agar publik tidak menaruh curiga dan menemukan. Keluarga mereka yang sudah lama menanti kabar akhirnya diberitahu keberadaan rumah sakit tempat para remaja itu dirawat. Agensi sengaja melakukan itu agar tidak membuat semua semakin runyam. Apa pun itu, semua anggota Stray Kids merasa terhibur dengan kedatangan mereka.

Semua dukungan itu membuat agensi mempertimbangkan keuntungan dan kerugian dari ini. Setidaknya, agensi sudah memastikan jika kontrak mereka tetap akan berlanjut walau berkali-kali bergerak di luar keputusan agensi.

Pintu ruang rawat terbuka. Menampakkan Jeongin yang berjalan di sebelah Felix sembari memeganginya karena tubuhnya masih sangat lemah. Di sebelah mereka, Seungmin membantu memegangi tiang infus pemuda bersurai keperakan itu. Seungmin menjalani terapinya dengan rutin dan sudah terbilang sangat sehat. Kesehatan mentalnya menunjukkan kestabilan yang cepat saat Felix sudah kembali. Mereka berdua tidak bisa dipisahkan sejak itu.

"Bagaimana, Seung?" Chan bertanya antusias. Ia sangat senang mendengar kemajuan Seungmin beberapa hari ini di terapinya. Seungmin sudah nampak sehat dan bisa bercanda seperti sebelumnya. Detak jantungnya pun sudah kembali normal. Mereka sangat merindukan kicau Seungmin yang merdu itu.

"Mereka mengatakan perkembangannya sangat baik! Aku senang sekali!" Seungmin berujar riang membuat seisi ruangan terpancarkan aura kesenangannya. "Aku a-akan berusaha agar bisa cepat k-keluar dari sini."

Hyunjin menghampiri mereka dan membantu Seungmin berjalan ke ranjangnya agar Jeongin dapat membantu Felix. "Seungmin, pelan-pelan saja berbicaranya." Seungmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sembari mengangguki ucapan Hyunjin. Kondisinya memang sudah sangat membaik, akan tetapi jika ia berbicara terlalu cepat atau penuh emosi, cara bicaranya akan kembali seperti itu. Untunglah dia adalah orang yang tenang.

"Lix, kenapa kau tidak menunggu di sini saja?" Changbin yang memang baru datang dari agensi, menyuarakan kebingungannya. Sejak memasuki ruangan, Felix tidak nampak di ranjangnya dan itu dengan cepat membuatnya panik. Chan segera menjelaskan jika Felix bersama Jeongin, ikut menemani Seungmin melakukan terapi. 

"Aku ingin bersama Seungmin dan Jeongin." Felix yang berada di tengah dua adiknya itu, menautkan kedua tangannya semakin erat. Sekembalinya dari peristiwa itu, Felix enggan meninggalkan mereka. Ia masih dirundung perasaan bersalah karena meninggalkan mereka dalam ketakutan kala itu. Mungkin masih butuh waktu cukup lama untuknya keluar dari rumah sakit. Luka-luka dan memar keunguan di tubuhnya tidak bisa menghilang dengan mudah. Chan tidak dapat tidur seharian setelah melihat sendiri seburuk apa keadaan Felix. Ia terus berjaga karena terkadang emosi Felix terguncang sebagai efek dari trauma yang dialaminya. Yang mengagumkan, Felix tidak pernah terguncang hingga menjerit histeris atau melukai dirinya. Ia sangat tenang. Semua member Stray Kids dengan sigap mengambil tempat untuk mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Chan sempat terharu saat petinggi kepolisian dan Detektif Kang datang menjenguk Felix, seraya berterima kasih pada pemuda mungil itu. Karena keberaniannya yang menyerahkan diri dan juga ketahanannya, kepolisian akhirnya dapat melacak geng buron itu dan menangkapnya.

"Tidak apa, Hyung. Aku akan menjaganya." Jeongin menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya pada Changbin.

Banyak orang berpikir Changbin mengalami tekanan kejiwaan pula setelah rumor dirinya yang menerobos api itu beredar. Namun tidak, Changbin dengan cepat kembali pada sisi cerianya dan membuat seluruh member terhibur. Mata lembut bagaikan kelinci itu pun telah kembali, tidak ada lagi sorot ketakutan di sana. Pernah satu hari ia dan Felix mengajak semua member untuk menceritakan semua kesulitan yang dipendam oleh masing-masing. Membuat mereka semua berjanji untuk selalu menceritakan kesulitan satu sama lain ke depannya dan mencari solusi bersama. Langkah itu benar-benar membantu mereka semua menjadi lebih baik.

"Kau tidak ingin bersamaku, Lix?" Minho yang ranjangnya berada di sebelah Felix, merentangkan kedua tangannya menghadap pemuda mungil yang baru menaiki ranjang dibantu Jeongin. Felix menggeleng pada kakaknya itu, ia tidak mau berdekatan dengannya karena khawatir jika Minho bergerak sedikit, luka di perutnya akan terasa menyakitkan.

"Minho, tidur."

"Astaga Chan hyuung! Aku sudah banyak tiduur! Bosaan!" Minho meregangkan badannya dan membuat semuanya terkesiap.

Hyunjin menutup telinga jengah. Jisung yang pertama kali memarahinya. "Lukamu bisa terbuka lagi! Makanya itu kau harus banyak istirahat!" Minho hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli. Ia sangat santai.

Kondisi Minho yang paling mengejutkan, kondisinya terbilang memulih dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda kesehatan jiwanya terganggu. Keadaan itu sangat mengejutkan mengingat nyawanya terancam saat itu. Para dokter mengatakan jika ini suatu keajaiban yang harus disyukuri, Minho tidak begitu menggubris. Minho memang sangat santai, dan itu sedikit mengkhawatirkan. Ia sudah bersikap seperti Minho biasanya dengan terus mengusili para _member_ walau tidak dapat banyak bergerak.

Chan membereskan laptop yang digunakannya untuk membuat lagu. Apakah ia mendapat inspirasi dari kejadian itu? Mungkin saja. Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan ARG itu dihapus oleh agensi. Baik playlist 'SKZ-ARG', postingan teka-teki di instagram, juga tweet mereka yang berhubungan dengan itu lenyap bagai tidak pernah ada. Sebuah keuntungan pula karena entah apa alasannya, geng itu menghapus akun menyeramkan mereka. Fans dan nonfans dibuat bingung dengan itu, namun agensi membuat pernyataan dari akun Stray Kids yang menjelaskan cerita sudah berakhir sehingga harus dihapus. Alasan itu tidak begitu memuaskan, rumor yang beredar di kalangan Stay tentang permainan ini menjadi suatu yang tidak pernah terjawab, agensi memutuskan membiarkan waktu yang membuat mereka lupa. Agensi juga menunda rencana _comeback_ hingga situasi kondusif dan semua member dipastikan sehat.

Namun bagi Chan, ia tidak akan pernah melupakan ARG ini. Peristiwa menegangkan yang memberikannya banyak pelajaran. Hingga sekarang, ia masih tidak percaya mereka berhasil melewati semua itu.

"Chan hyuung!" Seusai mengobrol dengan Felix, Jeongin menghampiri Chan sembari memanggilnya. Pemuda penuh senyum itu segera menempatkan diri di sebelah Chan. Membuat Chan sedikit sesak karena dirinya diapit oleh Jisung juga Jeongin. "Kau sudah selesai?"

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Membuat si bungsu girang. "Ayo keluar!"

"Eeh? Kalian mau ke mana?" Untuk kedua kalinya Changbin bertanya. 

Chan menyengir, begitupun Jeongin. Jeongin segera menggandeng lengan Chan layaknya adik yang manja. "Hari ini hari kakak sulung dan adik bungsu!" Mereka berdua tertawa serempak sembari memberikan _high-five_ satu sama lain.

"Apa akan ada hari kakak kedua dengan adik bungsu? Atau kakak kedua dengan kakak sulung? Atau kakak kedua dengan adik-adiknya yang lain?" 

"Minho hyung, berhenti bersikap seperti orang yang kurang kasih sayang begitu dan istirahatlah." Ultimatum Felix diiringi tawa yang meledak dari Changbin, Hyunjin, dan Jisung. Minho masih sempat saja memelas, namun Felix tetap memiliki perintah mutlak. "Tidur." Minho pun akhirnya berbaring dan menghentikan tingkah isengnya. 

"Aku dan Jeongin pergi dulu. Tolong jangan berisik, oke? Nanti kamar sebelah membuat komplain lagi." Chan menasihati adik-adiknya. Sebelum melangkah keluar, Chan memutar dan menghampiri Hyunjin yang duduk di sebelah ranjang Seungmin. 

Hampir seluruhnya sudah kembali normal. Hanya saja..

"Hyunjin, aku tahu kau yang terakhir bersamanya. Kau tidak ingin memberitahukan keadaannya padaku?" Chan menatap Hyunjin tepat di mata. Menggunakan karismanya yang tidak dapat ditolak. 

Hyunjin tetap teguh pada janjinya, sampai ia harus memalingkan pandangan. "Aku sudah menerima sogokan darinyaa! Aku harus menepati janji!"

Member lain memandang keduanya heran. Chan semakin mendekat pada pemuda itu dan mengintimidasinya. Aura gelapnya memancar dan itu membuat Hyunjin hampir saja membeberkan semuanya. "Oh, jadi dia sengaja tidak ingin aku tahu? Sogokan apa yang dia berikan? Aku akan memberikanmu lebih."

"Hyuuung aku sudah berjanjii!" 

Chan akhirnya menghentikan diri, tidak tega pada Hyunjin. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Aku mengkhawatirkannya. Semakin tidak ada kabar darinya, semakin membuatku memikirkan hal buruk terjadi padanya." 

"Tidak, dia sangat sehat. Dia terkadang menghubungiku untuk memastikan kau tidak tahu."

"Tertangkap kau!" Ujar Chan cukup keras. Hyunjin yang baru menyadari dirinya keceplosan, segera menutup mulut. Yang lainnya tidak tahu apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan.

Chan dengan raut kesal segera mengecek ponselnya. Jeongin sempat mencuri pandang pada wajah Chan dan ia segera memandang tempat lain karena menyeramkan. Chan mengecek pesannya yang tidak kunjung dibaca oleh teman lamanya itu. Chan menggertakkan gigi kesal.

Sejak kejadian itu, pemuda tinggi itu tidak ditemukan di mana pun. Beberapa petinggi polisi mencarinya ingin berterima kasih akan kenekatannya untuk melindungi Felix. Felix sendiri juga ingin bertemu lagi karena ia belum sempat mengucap terima kasih. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang tahu di mana pemuda itu kecuali Hyunjin yang terakhir bersamanya. Namun, Hyunjin selalu mengatakan jika itu terakhir kali ia berbicara dengan pemuda tinggi itu. Dan hari ini, Chan baru mengetahui jika Hyunjin berkomplot dengan si pemuda tinggi itu. 

Chan hanya ingin mengetahui kabarnya. Ia ingin tahu apakah luka tembak karena melindunginya waktu itu sudah sembuh atau belum. Ia ingin tahu jika pemuda itu baik-baik saja dan sudah bisa beraktivitas dengan baik. Chan ingin tahu jika dia menepati janjinya waktu itu atau tidak. Chan ingin berterima kasih karena telah menyadarkannya.

Namun, pemuda itu tidak kunjung membalasnya. Chan sampai mengira jika ia sudah berganti nomor. Itu sedikit membuatnya sedih.

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo, Jeongin." Chan menggandeng pelan adiknya itu keluar. Ia melambaikan tangan. "Kami pergi dulu."

"Chan hyung, mau ramyeon."

"Hyung, beli cupcake seperti waktu itu, ya?" 

"Chan hyung, aku pesan _cheesecake_."

Chan menutup pintu sembari mengangguk-angguk. Kadang porsi makan adik-adiknya itu membuat Chan meringis akan kekuatan perut mereka dan juga dompetnya. Ia beralih menatap Jeongin penuh senyum. "Kau ingin ke mana? Kita punya banyak sekali waktu hari ini."

"Syukurlah! Aku ingin ke banyak tempat! Sudah lama aku ingin berkeliling bersamamu, Hyung!"

Chan sangat tersentuh. Terlalu sibuk dengan rasa sayangnya pada orang-orang, membuat hatinya menghangat ketika mendengar bahwa orang lain--terutama sahabat-sahabatnya--sangat memikirkannya. Itu membuat Chan merasa keberadaannya berarti untuk orang lain. Hanya sepatah kalimat, namun kesendirian di hatinya terobati sepenuhnya. Ia merasa harus lebih menghargai dirinya sendiri.

_Mungkin kau tidak menganggap keberadaanmu penting, namun mereka menganggapmu hal yang berharga._

Chan tersenyum saat mengingat kalimat itu. 

"Jeongin. Aku akan berusaha untuk berubah."

Jeongin tertawa. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengungkit topik itu lagi?"

Chan menggenggam telapak Jeongin lembut. "Aku hanya menyadari, sebetapa salah sikapku sebelumnya."

"Chan hyung." Jeongin menghentikan langkahnya. Memutar pundak Chan menghadapnya. Sesaat, lorong rumah sakit di siang ini yang ramai orang berlalu lalang, terasa hanya mereka berdua penghuninya. "Walaupun kau berubah, walaupun aku membencimu, walau apa pun terjadi, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Karena kau sangat berharga untukku."

"Kau juga sangat berharga untukku, Jeongin."

Mereka berdua tertawa dan melanjutkan langkah sembari bergandengan. Sibuk pada topik pembicaraan yang tidak pernah habis. Berganti dari satu menjadi yang lain. Sangat terlihat bagaimana perasaan bahagia keduanya yang memancarkan kehangatan.

Chan sampai tidak menyadari jika ponselnya bergetar memberikan notifikasi pesan masuk.

_'Maaf, Chan. Aku mengganti nomorku.'_

_‘Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau sendiri bagaimana?'_

_'Aku lupa mengatakan padamu waktu itu.'_

_'Aku minta maaf dan berterima kasih.'_

_'Hyunjin terus-terusan memintaku untuk mengabarimu. Kurasa ia benar, itu tidak adil untukmu juga jika aku terus menyembunyikan darimu. Karena itu aku memutuskan mengabarimu.’_

_'Aku tidak bisa mengabarimu, karena aku bukan orang yang pantas akan ketulusanmu, maka dari itu aku tidak berusaha untuk mendapatkannya. Lebih baik aku menjauh.'_

_'Kau tidak perlu percaya ini. Tapi ketahuilah, aku sangat menyayangimu.'_

_'Jika dunia bermain-main lagi dengan nasibmu, ingatlah aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendiri.'_

_‘-Woojin.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya selesaii! Buat yang nulis prompt ini aku mau minta maaf karena pas kutulis idenya jadi melenceng banget dari yang kayaknya kamu harapkan ㅠㅠ Dan aku berterima kasih karena udah nulis prompt ini soalnya keren banget! Waktu liat prompt ini di list aku berharap banget itu belum diambil soalnya aku kepengen dan untunglah dapet hehe
> 
> Aku juga mau berterima kasih sama kakak beta-reader yang udah bersedia kurepotin hikd maap yaa pasti gumoh ngebetain sebanyak ini ㅠㅠ kakak the best!
> 
> Buat yang baca sampai sejauh ini, thank you for reading! Semoga pesan ceritanya tersampaikan ya!


End file.
